The Night and the Dawn
by Ruby Dragon Angel
Summary: Like night and day, one cannot go on without the other.  Riku is the night, you are the day, and you cannot be complete without each other. RikuXOC Rating may change later on
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

_Rain fell heavily in the dark city. A lone figure walked through the streets, the hood of their long black coat pulled up and hiding their face. By the built and height of the figure, anyone who saw them would recognize them as a woman. She walked steadily, her boots making a soft splash sound on the wet stone ground._

_She stopped in front of a tall skyscraper that glowed with gold and blue lights and was suddenly surrounded by heartless. A small smirk could be seen under the woman's hood as she held out a hand to her side and called forth her keyblade, _Way to the Night_, and swung it in front of her. The heartless, a horde of Neoshadows, seemed reluctant at first to attack, but then one lunged forward and the rest followed. She swung her sliver, gray and black keyblade at the heartless, moving through the shadows as if in a dance, the heartless exploding into dust all around her. They came at her at all sides but all met their end at the end of her blade. She kicked at one that got too close and swung her sword at it as it lunged back at her. She jumped high, the heartless following, and she took her fight to the sky, going against gravity as she swung her blade around her, taking out her enemy._

_She landed back onto the ground, only to jump back up and flip over the large mass of heartless onto the top of the stairway of the skyscraper. She looked behind her back towards the heartless and saw in that split second, their group seemed to grow in size. She then sensed a familiar presence and looked up, throwing back her hood as she did, the rain pelting onto her face and soaking her already damp, short medium brown hair. Her golden hazel eyes focused on another figure high up on the top of the skyscraper._

_From the top of the skyscraper, a young man with silver hair that went down to his shoulder blades, his eyes covered with a blindfold, looked down at where she stood, a small smile turning the corners of his mouth._

_The girl crouched low and jumped high just as the heartless lunged at the spot she had been moments before. Holding her keyblade at her side, looking up at the silver haired man, her feet touched the side of the building and she started running up, cutting down heartless as they jumped in front of her, as if she was running across level ground._

_The man jumped from his perch, his keyblade, _Way to the Dawn_, appearing in his hand. Both wielders' Keyblades were identical, only his was dark blue where hers was black and dark red where it was silver, the wing at the tip light blue when hers was gray. He flew down the side of the building and she threw her blade to him. He caught it and held both blades as he flew down past her. She thrust off the side of the building, flipping backwards and dove after him. Both landed on the ground one after the other, flipping to land on their feet. As he ran forward to take out the heartless, swinging both blades, she threw a hand up over her head, an orb of light appearing in her hand. She threw it at the heartless and the light spread over the enemy, disintegrating them into nothing._

_The man lowered both swords and turned his head to face her. She could feel his eyes staring into hers from behind the blindfold._

"_Riku..."_

* * *

Angel woke up with a start, almost expecting to see herself standing underneath that skyscraper, soaked from the rain. But instead she found herself in one of the beds that took up the loft of her friend's house. She could see both Sarah and Oz still sleeping, Oz actually snoring so loud, it was a wonder that she hadn't woken up before. _Probably because that dream was so intense... I don't think I would have woken up even if a bomb went off in the backyard._ She glanced at the digital clock and groaned when she saw that it was only a quarter 'til eight in the morning. "Damn it…" she grumbled as she threw the blankets back and, grabbing her overnight bag, started walking downstairs, cursing as one of Sarah's cats streaked by under her foot.

She went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face before getting out of her sleep clothes and getting into the shower. She moaned as the cold water ran over her short cut medium brown hair, that had long bangs in the front and layers cut into the back, and over her petite body, closing her eyes. She found herself thinking about that dream: it felt _so real_ and the man, Riku… it was like she knew him. "Stupid," she muttered, shutting off the water. "It was just a dream… a very real, freakish, should-go-to-therapy kind of dream, but a dream." She stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly before dressing into a pair of flared legged blue jeans with a black leather belt with metal studs and a white spaghetti strap top. She headed back upstairs as she towel-dried her hair.

"Wakey-wakey," Angel said, poking Sarah on the foot. Her friend groaned and rolled over. "Hey, Sarah, wake up! I'm hungry!"

"Go make your own damn breakfast…" Sarah grumbled, her brown boyishly short hair tousled from sleep.

"You really want me in your kitchen?" Angel asked innocently.

Sarah groaned and sat up, throwing the pillow at her. "Damn you…" she growled.

"Good work, Angel," Oz said, sitting up, shirtless and his black hair more tousled than Sarah's. "Now she's gonna make breakfast."

Angel rolled her eyes and picked up Oz's shirt from the floor. She threw it at him and said, "Put your shirt on." She then saw another article of his clothing on the floor and groaned, "And your pants…"

"Ugh," Sarah groaned, "now I have to disinfect my bed…"

Angel and Oz laughed and Angel threw her bag onto her bed. Oz stretched his arms over his head and then looked at the clock. His eyes widened and Angel found another pillow thrown at her. "What the hell, Ang? It's eight in the morning!"

"Sorry, I woke up like fifteen minutes ago," Angel said, running a hand through her damp hair. "Couldn't fall back asleep, so I got up and dress, and then I got hungry."

"Why did _you_ wake up?" Sarah asked. "Usually we're dragging _you_ out of bed."

Angel shrugged and said, "Weird dream… woke me up and I couldn't fall back asleep."

"Oh, really?" Sarah asked, looking remotely interested. "What was it about?"

Angel frowned and thought back on the dream. One word passed her lips: "Riku…"

"Huh?" both of her friends said.

"Riku… that was the name of the guy in my dream…"

"You had a dream about a guy?" Oz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Was he cute?" Sarah asked.

"I… I don't know… I guess… but the strange thing was, I felt…" Angel wracked through her brain, trying to find the right words. "…I felt like I knew him… that we had something between us… I don't know, like I said, it was weird. And the creatures we fought… heartless… and the weapons we used… Keyblades… and our weapons were identical, except for the colors… mine was silver, gray and black and his was dark red, dark blue and sky blue. But we were fighting the heartless and I actually _felt _myself fighting. It was so _real_ that I woke up after we took them out… oh yeah! Another thing: he was blindfolded…"

"Blindfolded?"

"Yeah, but I could feel his eyes on mine… strange, huh?"

"Definitely," Sarah said, "as in you shouldn't tell anyone else because they'll think you're nuts…"

"Not that we don't already… OW!" Oz yelled as Angel threw her sneaker at him.

"Thanks Oz, now put your damn clothes on!" Angel said, standing up. "I'm going downstairs." And with that, she walked down the steps and into the living room. As soon as she walked into the room, however, she was bombarded by a vision:

_A girl, who looked identical to Angel, only with sand colored hair and topaz eyes, was sitting in an all white room, drawing in a book. She looked up as the doors swung open and watched as a young man rushed in and skidded to a stop at the sight of her. She could feel his eyes on her through the blindfold he wore, and his long silver hair stood out with the long black leather coat he wore. In his hand was his Keyblade _Way to the Dawn_ and his grip on it tightened as he spoke: "Angel?"_

_The girl smiled sadly and suddenly a clear-petaled flower appeared at Riku's feet so he was standing at the center. Riku's Keyblade disappeared as the petals folded closed, forming a pod and locking him inside. He looked up and saw the girl looking up at him as the pod rose up on a short pedestal that grew up from the white floor. He pressed a hand against the side of his prison, slightly surprised that it was as smooth and solid as glass._

_The girl placed her hand on the other side of Riku's and smiled. "Sleep now," he heard her say. "You will see her soon."_

_Riku frowned for a moment before he felt his eyes droop behind his blindfold and he was falling..._

Angel gasped for air as she pulled out of the vision. _What the hell..._ she thought wildly. That's when she knew: these were _not _dreams… they were _definitely_ something.

* * *

"So what are we doing today?" Oz asked, looking at Sarah.

"I dunno, and why are you looking at me?" Sarah grumbled, shooting Oz a look.

Oz shrugged and said, "Because Angel's in la-la land, that's why… thinking of her dream boyfriend… OW! Damn it, Angel that's the _second _time today!"

"Then shut it…" Angel mumbled, tossing another rock up and down in her palm.

"Come on, girl, what's eating at you?" Sarah asked. "Is that dream bugging you _that_ bad?"

"It's not a dream… I'm sure of it now…" Angel said softly. From the corner of her eye she saw Sarah and Oz glance at each other and she sighed. "Look… I don't want to talk about it, alright? There're things that I need to figure out on my own."

Sarah nodded, her brown hair flopping over her eyes. "Sure," she said.

Angel smiled as she and her friends continued to walk down the street. They came up to the park and an unspoken decision went between them as they turned off the street and into the park. Angel grinned slightly as Oz ran to the swing set, Sarah yelling that he was such a child. Her smile faded when she noticed the sky: dark clouds were forming and they caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

"Aww, come ON!" Oz yelled when he saw the fast approaching clouds. "It wasn't supposed to rain today…"

"Guy, run!" Angel said quickly as something inside of her screamed _danger_.

"Huh?"

Angel spun around to look at Oz, ready to scream at him, to tell him to run, but the words became caught in her throat when she saw a black creature rise up from the shadows in the ground. _Oh, nononononono! _Angel screamed inside of her head. "OZ! SARAH!" she screamed, "RUN!"

Oz spun around and let out a yell as the heartless jumped at him. Angel scream and, seeing a stick on the ground, she picked it up and ran towards her friends. She heard Sarah scream in pain and Oz yelling. She ran to a heartless and swung the stick…

…as it turned into the Keyblade, _Way to the Night_, and sliced the heartless in half. She cut down the ones that were attacking her friends. The heartless swarmed around her and, just like in her dream, she moved through them, slicing through three at a time as she swung her blade. Once the last was killed, she turned and felt her stomach jump into her mouth when she saw Sarah and Oz lying on the ground, not moving. Pain turned to rage and she spun around to see the dark cloud had taken over the sky. More heartless rose from the ground, this time Neoshadows, and Angel readied her stance. "This is for you guys…" she whispered softly, before lunging forward, a scream ripping out of her throat. Angel didn't know how long she fought, but she soon found herself falling… falling into darkness…


	2. Chapter 2: Night and Day

Angel groaned when she woke up and found herself staring into the face of a…

…_mouse???_

Angel screamed and jumped up, slamming up against the headrest of the bed she was on. She stared at the creature in front of her and managed to squeak out, "What are you? Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're safe here," the mouse said in a squeaky, but kind, voice. "My name is Mickey, and I'm the king of Disney Castle, which is where you are right now."

"King…" Angel whispered. She drew her knees up to her chest and gripped the sides of her head with her hands. "What happened…" Suddenly, she remembered; the heartless, her friends, her _world, _the _Keyblade_… "NOOOOOO!!!!" she screamed, causing the tiny king to topple over. "Oz… Sarah… my home…"

"I'm… I'm so sorry," the king said, standing up. "You're world, I'm guessing, was destroyed, by the heartless… you just appeared here late last night, moments after I saw a star disappear, meaning a world had disappeared… I'm sorry…"

Angel choked on her sobs and she lifted up her head. She held out a hand and the Keyblade appeared in her hand. "It's _this thing's _fault! If it never appeared…" Angel threw it and it bounced against the far wall… only to disappear and reappear in her hands again. Angel roared in frustration and dropped it on the bed beside her, where it laid there. Mickey, however, stared at it with wide eyes.

"I've seen this blade before…" he said softly. "An old friend of mine… Riku…"

"You know Riku!?" Angel looked up at the king, who blinked and looked at her.

"Yes I do, why?" Mickey's eyes got even bigger and he asked, "Do you know him?"

"I… I'm not sure…" Angel sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair. She figured that she could tell him. She had a feeling that he could answer her questions. "I've had a strange dream… no, more like a vision, or a memory…" Then she told him, in full detail, about the dream she had had and then the vision soon afterwards. Once she finished, the king had perched himself on her bed, staring at the Keyblade beside Angel.

"Whelp, I'm not sure about the dream or vision…" he said. He then sighed and said, "In fact, I haven't seen Riku since he disappeared a year ago…"

"You don't know where he is?" Angel asked in disbelief.

Mickey shook his head sadly. "Something happened… perhaps it's best you know… when he was fifteen, he allowed himself to fall into darkness. He hurt his friends before he realized his mistakes. It took him a little over a year to make his amends… or at least we thought he did…"

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"About a year later, when he and his friends, Sora and Kairi, returned home, the darkness returned somehow in Riku's heart. He first ran to me, without saying anything to Sora or Kairi, begging me to help. I didn't know what to do, so I took him to Yen Sid… he disappeared after that, looking the way you described him, which was how he looked when he was fighting against the darkness the last time: dressed in that black coat and wearing the blindfold."

"Why does he wear that, anyway?" Angel asked.

"His eyes couldn't lie," the king said. "He had to lie in the darkness and keep his identity unknown, so he had to cover his eyes. It also protected him from the darkness. He was able to see through the darkness, and could use the power while in the dark realm, but it protected him from it corrupting him again." Mickey sighed and said, "I am worried for him… I thought he had escaped from the darkness…"

"Do you know what Yen Sid said to him?"

"I don't know, but I've been thinking about that vision you had," Mickey said, looking at her, his face serious. "That may have been one of his memories. He knew who you are and must have been looking for you. Yen Sid must have sent him after you."

Angel looked at the king and asked, "Why me? I don't know him…"

"You guys are definitely connected," Mickey said, patting Angel's Keyblade. "Your blade is _identical_ to Riku's… what's its name?"

"_Way to the Night_…"

"And Riku's is called…"

"_Way to the Dawn_," Angel finished.

Mickey nodded and said, "So you two are definitely connected." He then jumped from the bed and asked, "And you know how to use it?"

"As if I've used it my entire life…"

"Well, that's how it is with Keyblades, usually. Once it is in your hands, you just _know _how to use it, and yet at the same time, you never know what powers may hold." The king sighed and said, "Right now, I think the best thing to do it to take you to Yen Sid. He will probably know more than the both of us, and where Riku is."

Angel nodded and said, "Alright… wait, your Majesty?"

"Yes, umm…"

"Angel… is… is there any way that I'll be able to go home again?"

"I don't know," Mickey said, his ears drooping slightly. "Riku's home was destroyed by the heartless, but it returned, as well as the other worlds that they destroyed. Maybe your world will return too once this is all over."

Angel nodded again and swung her legs over to the edge of the bed. She looked at the Keyblade that still sat near her. She picked it up and rested it on her lap. She gazed at the blade and realized that she was dragged into something that she would have never dreamed possible, and there was no pulling out of it…

"Are you ready?" the king asked.

Angel looked up at Mickey and, although she only just met him, she knew that she could trust him with her life. She nodded and stood up, dismissing the blade as she did. She followed the tiny king out of her room… _And so my journey begins.  
_

* * *

"Has she arrived?" 

"Yes, and soon she'll go to him…"

"Good… soon they both will fall into our hands and submit to the darkness…"

"But the boy… he is well protected…"

"He cannot hide for long… he will fall again, and take her with him. I will not fail again. I _will_ have his heart… and soon hers as well."

* * *

Angel followed Mickey through the tower, unconsciously playing with the hem of her top. They had been walking up spiraling staircases for a while now and Angel couldn't help but think that this Yen Sid was sitting at the very top. It didn't make things easier when they had to fight heartless and other creatures the king called nobodies as well. She was surprised to see that he had a Keyblade as well, a golden, what he called, Kingdom Key. By the time they got to the large doors that Mickey said led to Yen Sid's study, Angel was weary. But as soon as the king opened the door, her weariness drifted away like a leaf in the wind as she walked into the large chamber whose walls were lined with shelves that held books and various objects. Sitting at the center of the room was a desk and sitting at that desk was a wizard with a long silver beard and wearing blue robs and a tall pointed hat covered with stars. Mickey led Angel to the desk and bowed, which Angel copied. The wizard nodded to the both of them as they straightened.

"Good to see you, my old apprentice," he said with a hint of a smile and in a voice that was brimming with wisdom. "I see that you've brought her."

"You've been expecting me?" Angel asked.

"For almost a year now, Angel," he smiled when Angel blinked when he said her name. "Yes, I know your name, for I was the one who told Riku about you and was the one who sent him to look for you. But I didn't tell him how I planned for his disappearance until you arrived. I am quite honored to meet you at last Angel. I am Yen Sid, if you haven't realized it yet."

Angel bowed to the wizard again and said, "It is an honor to meet you."

Yen Sid nodded and stood up. "You have questions," he said as he walked over to the large floor-to-ceiling window.

"Yeah," Angel said. "Why am I here? How do you know me? How come I feel like I know Riku when I have never met him before? How did the two of you know of me almost a year ago? And why am I carrying this?" As she asked the last, she summoned _Way to the Night_, holding it in front of her.

Yen Sid turned to look at her and said, "I will start from the beginning, and hopefully answer your questions as I tell you everything:

"When Riku came to me, asking me for help, I knew that it wouldn't be I that would help him or even Sora this time. It would be you. When he walked in, I saw it; the vision of the two of you, fighting the darkness. I believe that you may have had the same vision, or dream perhaps?"

"Yeah…"

"I could see you in him, just like I can see him in you now. Your hearts are linked, which is why the two of you wield the same blade. _Way to the Dawn_ is Riku's blade, because his heart is in darkness and is searching for the way to the light. _Way to the Night_ is your blade because your heart is of light, searching for the darkness, which is Riku. Now, I am not saying that your heart _will_ fall into darkness like Riku's did, but you will soon find yourself within that darkness and without Riku, you _will_ become lost. Like night and day, one cannot go on without the other. Riku is the night, you are the day, and you cannot be complete without each other. Angel, you must understand, you cannot escape the darkness… it is already apart of you. But, you can control it and you can keep it at bay. The both of you can, for despite everything, you both have hearts of light, even though your lights may be different from others. But the choice is up to you. I cannot tell you what path to take, or what will be at its end, but I can tell you what is now, and that is that the two of you must work together. Without the other, you will fail, which is why I had Riku placed into a sleep until your arrival.

"Now, I know you may not understand all of this now, but in time, you will. I have already told Riku this and he was just as confused as you must be, but I will reassure you just as I did him; _you will soon understand in time_.

"Now, go to Twilight Town and to the old mansion. This is your journey now: yours and Riku's. You must go alone. Once you find him, return here and I will tell you more that you need to know."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Angel asked.

"Because it isn't time for you to know."

Angel sighed and she felt the king touch her hand in comfort. "Don't worry," Mickey said, "everything will be alright."

"He is at the mansion… look for Aura when you arrive. If you remember your visions, they will tell you where to look," Yen Sid said.

Angel nodded and she looked at the king. "Will you take me to Twilight Town?"

Mickey nodded and said, "Yup, but after that, you're on your own, like Master Yen Sid said."

"I know, it's just that I have _no_ idea how to fly a gummi ship."

Mickey chuckled and said, "Well, Riku does, so you won't have to worry."

Angel smiled and then looked at Yen Sid. She bowed again and said, "Thank you for everything, Master Yen Sid."

The wizard nodded and then said, "Go on now… your journey awaits you. Remember to return here once you and Riku are reunited."

"I will."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: I Found You

Twilight Town was a peaceful place, that Angel wouldn't actually mind living there. She walked through the streets, enjoying the view, but keeping in mind that she was here for a reason: to look for Riku. _Problem: where the hell is the mansion?_ Angel decided that perhaps if she wandered around, she would eventually come across it.

But after an hour of searching, she found herself at an alleyway, grumbling angrily. "How hard is it to find a damn mansion?"

"You're going to the mansion?" a voice asked behind her.

Angel let out an "epp" and spun around to see a boy around her age with messy blonde hair wearing cammo pants and a green top. The boy crossed his arms and gave her a questioning look. "Uhh… yeah," she told him. "I'm supposed to meet someone there. Can you tell me where it is?"

"Hey, Hayner, who are you talking to?" another voice said from down another alley and Angel looked up to see another boy and a girl coming up behind the first. The girl had brown hair and the boy had black.

The first boy, Hayner, looked at the new arrivals and said, "This girl's looking for the mansion."

"Oh," the girl said, looking at Angel and smiling. "We can take you there if you'd like."

"That would be great, thank you," Angel said, smiling back.

"I'm Ollette and this is Hayner and Pence," the girl said, introducing the three of them.

"I'm Angel," she replied.

"Angel?" Pence asked, a thoughtful look on his face. He then blinked and looked at the other two and asked, "Hey, do you guys remember that guy who was looking for an Angel, about a year or so ago?"

"Yeah," Hayner said slowly. "What did he say his name was again? "Rei… Ri…"

"Riku?" Angel gasped.

"Yeah, that was it!" Ollette said, nodding. "He went to the mansion that same day, but we never saw him again afterwards. Is he the one you're supposed to meet?"

Angel nodded and looked at the three of them. "So you guys saw Riku… spoke to him?"

"Yeah," Pence said.

"How was he?" she asked, not really understanding _why_ she was asking these questions, but something inside of her was causing her to. _It's that same feeling I had when we "looked" at each other in my dream..._

"Well… he looked a little pale, like he was sick or something, and he was wearing a blindfold, which was kind of weird," Pence said.

"And every so often, he'd grip at his chest, like he was in pain," Hayner added.

Angel bit her lip as she thought, _The darkness in his heart, maybe, trying to take over again?_ She looked at them and said, "I need to get to the mansion, fast."

"Sure, like I said, we'll take you there," Ollette said.

"Come on," Hayner said, before running down the alley, the other two right behind him, Angel following them. They led her through the town until they came to a wall that had a door-sized hole in it. They led her through it and she found herself in a woods, where they were soon attacked by heartless. "Damn," Hayner said, angrily, "they're still here?"

"I got them," Angel said, before calling forth her blade. They were nothing but shadows and were easy to take out. When the last was dead, its heart floating towards the sky, she turned back to the others, who were staring at the Keyblade she held in her hand.

"That's a Keyblade, isn't it?" Pence asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Angel replied.

"Do you know Sora then?" Ollette asked. "Because he had a Keyblade."

Angel shook her head. "No, I don't, but I heard of him."

"Waitaminute!" Pence exclaimed. "This Riku you're looking for wouldn't happen to be the same Riku that Sora was looking for a few years ago, his friend Riku? Or do you not know?"

"Yeah, it was. I heard a little of Sora's story, because of my connection to Riku. They're best friends."

"Ha! See, I told you that Riku sounded familiar after he left," Pence said, grinning at Hayner and Ollette. He then looked back at Angel and said, "So Sora did find him?"

"Umhmm… and they went back home, but Riku left again… it's a long story…"

"It's alright," Ollette said, "we're just glad Sora found his friend."

"Come on," Hayner said. "It's not much farther now." They continued to walk through the woods until they broke out in front of a large metal fence. Behind it was an enormous old mansion. "This is it," Hayner said, looking at Angel.

"We hope you find him," Pence said.

Angel looked at the three of them and smiled. "Thanks, I hope so to. You don't know how grateful I am that you brought me here."

"It was no trouble," Hayner said.

"Come see us when you find him," Ollette said. "We'll probably be at The Spot. It's that little alley where you saw me and Pence come from."

"Okay, I will," Angel said, nodding, "and again, thank you." With that, she turned and headed towards the gate, which was thankfully unlocked. She slipped into the grounds and walked up the overgrown path toward the mansion. She stepped up to the front door and placed a hand on the doorknob. Taking in a deep breath of air, she turned the handle and pushed the door open.

She walked inside and found herself in an entrance hall that had two staircases leading up to the second floor. Broken objects and paper littered the floor and everything was covered in dust. Angel sneezed a few times as she walked across the foyer towards the stairs. She remembered what Yen Sid said and closed her eyes, thinking back to the vision she had of one of Riku's memories. _A white room..._ _She could almost see Riku going up these stairs at a run, turning left, running down the hall to a pair of doors, opening them..._ Angel gasped as she opened her eyes. She immediately started up the stairway on the left, turning left when she got to the top and then left again, seeing the large double doors ahead of her. She slowed her steps to a stop when she got to the door. She placed her hands on both doorknobs and turning them at the same time, she pushed open the doors.

It was just like the vision. It was an all white room with a long white table in the middle, two chairs at either end. Sitting near the wall to Angel's left was a girl looking around her own age… and looking like she could be her twin. It was the same girl she saw in her vision. The girl was drawing and looked up when Angel came in. The girl smiled and said, "You came… he's been waiting for you."

"You're Aura?" Angel asked. When the girl nodded, she then asked, "Where is he?"

Aura sighed and stood up, setting her drawing pad on the chair. "He's in the sleeping chamber. Come on, I'll show you." She walked past Angel and into the hall and Angel followed her. Neither of them spoke as they walked down the hall. It was like she couldn't speak, even though Angel had so many questions to ask Aura. They walked downstairs, like towards a basement. Aura led her into a darkened room that had a large computer that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Angel was led until they entered a long narrow room whose walls were lined with pods. They turned a corner and Angel was standing in front of a door. Aura looked at her and nodded and Angel took that as a hint that this was as far as the strange girl was going to take her. With a deep sigh, Angel walked to the door and jumped slightly when it slid open.

Angel stepped into a brightly lit, white room that had a single, flower-like pod at the center. The pod was white and looked to be made of glass. Angel slowly walked over to it until she stood right in front of it. Reaching up, she touched it with her fingertips and quickly jumped back when a loud snap sounded and the pod started to open, like a flower opening its petals to the sun. She slowly backed away as it opened and gasped when she saw him.

There was Riku, suspended horizontally in the center of the pod. He lay like he was sleeping and Angel knew that under the blindfold, his eyes were closed. He was wearing the black coat she had seen him in, black leather boots and black pants and gloves. His long silver hair was the same length as it was when she first saw him in her dream, even though he'd been there a year. It was if time had had no affect on him while he'd been asleep. She could see what Pence meant when he said that Riku looked a little pale and sick. He seemed thin and his skin had a pallor look to it, as if he was getting over an illness, or still in the middle of one. But, Angel couldn't help but think, he was quite handsome, gorgeous even.

One of the "petals" had opened before Angel, resting like it was a ramp, leading up to Riku. She started to walk up, holding back the want to run. She stopped beside Riku and looked down at his sleeping form. "I'm here, Riku," she said, and she brought up a hand to touch his cheek. His skin, despite its color, was comfortably warm. "I've come…"

* * *

Riku moaned as he opened his eyes. Through the blindfold, he was able to see that he was in an all white, slightly glowing room. He was lying on a hard floor and as he moaned, he heard a shuffling beside him. He turned his head and couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto his face when he saw the girl sitting next to him, legs crossed, elbow resting on one knee with her chin propped on the hand on the same arm. Her short brown hair was parted to the side and her bangs hung slightly over her soft golden hazel eyes, the ends of her hair winging up slightly. Even though it was slightly hard to see her in the light and saw more her aura than her physical form, he could see much better in the dark, he knew it was her.

"Finally you're awake," she said, returning his smile. "You should thank me, you know, for not leaving your side while you were out. My butt's killing me… and may I mention how _heavy_ you are?"

"Angel…" Riku said softly, reaching up and touching the side of her face. "I found you."

"Correction: _I _found _you_," she said, covering his hand with her free one.

"I think I dreamt of you."

"Hey, we have a thing in common, besides our Keyblades. I've dreamt of you too."

Riku's smile grew and he started to sit up. He looked around, his hand still in Angel's, only now on her lap. "Where are we?"

"The basement of the mansion in Twilight Town," she told him. "You've been sleeping for almost a year now."

Riku looked at her, eyes widening slightly. "A _year_!" he exclaimed. Angel nodded and he sighed wearily. He looked down at their hands and asked, "How did you find me?"

"I went to Yen Sid, and he told me that I would find you here. He had me look for Aura, who by the way looks scarily like me…"

"I know," Riku said, interrupting her. "I'd mistaken her for you when I came here, before they made me fall asleep."

"Yeah…" Angel said. From the corner of his eye, he could see Angel look down, her eyes sad. Before he could ask, she said, "My world… it's gone… I woke up to find myself at Disney Castle and King Mickey brought me to Yen Sid after I told him my story, of how I dreamt of you when I didn't even know you."

Riku squeezed her hand in comfort. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know how it feels to lose your world and all the people in it."

Angel nodded and then she looked up at him. "Do you understand what Yen Sid told us?" she asked.

Riku shook his head. "Not really…" he said. "I mean, I have a general idea, but I don't understand it. I think that when we're with each other, the darkness can't get to us, or if it does, we can pull the other out. Our hearts are linked and together, we're stronger… that's what I get from it…"

"Same here…" Angel said. She then stood up, stretching and popping her back into place. "We should go…" She then looked at Riku and raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Unless you want to take a quick nap before we do…"

"I think I've slept enough," he said, standing as well. He stumbled slightly, figuring it was from not using his legs in so long, and Angel giggled softly. "Hey, give me a break; I haven't walked in a year."

Angel smiled and held out a hand. "Sorry," she said.

Riku smiled and took her hand. "You're forgiven," he told her.

"Yay!" Angel cheered, her voice echoing through the chamber.

Riku laughed and then the two of them walked out, hand in hand.

They got out of the mansion, but not without looking for Aura first, but when they went to the white room, it was empty and Aura was no where to be found. So they gave up and left. They were walking through the woods when they were attacked by heartless. Riku smiled as he summoned _Way to the Dawn_, and said, "Let's see how rusty I am." He heard Angel laugh and he looked over at her, surprised to see the blade she held in her own hand. _Way to the Night, _a complete replica of his own Keyblade, only it was black, silver and gray. He watched as Angel took her fighting stance and then turned to face the heartless, taking his own stance. "Let's do it," he said.

Within three minutes they took out every single heartless, even a few nobodies that appeared. Riku dismissed his blade and looked at Angel. "You fight well," he commented.

"So do you," she returned.

They left the woods and walked through the town. Angel was looking this way and that and Riku couldn't help but chuckle. She whipped her head around to glare at him and asked, "What are you chuckling about?"

"Nothing… it's just that you're reminding me of myself during the first time I was in a new world."

Angel grinned and said, "It's just so amazing, how there are other worlds and I never knew about them. I didn't really get to explore Disney Castle and I definitely saw Yen Sid's entire tower. Now that I've found you, I want to take a moment and just… look."

Riku nodded in understanding. They continued to walk through the town until they reached the Train Station. They walked towards the railing and Riku took Angel's hand again, stopping her before she got to the edge. "Close your eyes for a moment" he told her.

Angel frowned and asked, "What's this about?"

"You'll see, now close them." He watched as she closed her eyes and, leading her by the hand, he led her to the railing. Getting behind her, he covered her eyes with his hands and from her small squawk, he told her, "Just to make sure you don't peak." He walked, herding her forward until she was up against the railing. He then removed his hands and said, "Alright, open them now."

Angel gasped when she saw the view. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow over Twilight Town, which they could see all of from the ledge the station sat on. The sight was breath-taking and Riku knew what Angel was feeling because he felt the same feeling the first time he saw it and even now. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pressing his body against her back. The top of her head came to his nose, so he took that advantage to nuzzle his nose into her soft hair. _I've only known her for an hour, but it feels like I've known her my entire life... is it because our hearts are connected?_

"Riku, it's beautiful," Angel whispered, folding her arms over his around her waist. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Yeah," Riku said, resting his head against hers, "and it never gets old or boring… every time I come here, if the timing is right, I come up here to watch the sun set."

"What's your world like, Riku?"

"It's an island, with palm trees and soft sanded beaches. There's this one island where me, Sora and Kairi go to all the time. It's where we hang out and goof off. There's a tiny island with two or three palm trees and one tree that's bent over, the trunk going over the water. That's my favorite spot on the whole island. I like crossing the bridge over to there and watch the sun set on the water." Riku hung his head, a wave of home sickness washing over him. "Now I wonder if I'll ever be able to go home again…"

"You will," Angel said, turning her head to look at him.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well… you have to go back _some_ time and show me the sun set there, don't you?"

Riku smiled as Angel's words touched his heart. He suddenly felt a glimmer of hope: that he would see his home again and could finally live a normal life… well, as normal as a wielder of a Keyblade's could get… and not have to worry about the darkness taking over again. At that moment, his and Angel's eyes locked through his blindfold and the temptation to kiss her was rising. Their faces were inching closer and he could feel her warm breath against her lips…

"Hey! Angel! You're back!"

Riku and Angel pulled apart as Hayner, Pence and Ollette ran up to them, all three panting for breath. "Hey guys," Angel said, tucking some hair behind one of her ears.

"So you guys found each other," Pence said, looking at each of them. "That's great!"

"Yeah," Riku said, nodding. Outside he was calm, but on the inside, his stomach was fluttering and his heart was pounding. That had been _really_ close. _What was I thinking...? It's too soon... is it?_

"So, now what are you guys going to do?" Ollette asked.

Angel looked at Riku and said, "We have somewhere we need to go… people to see, demons to kill…" Riku chuckled slightly at that.

"Well, you guys have time for an ice cream before you go?" Hayner asked.

Angel nodded and said, "Of course, right Riku?"

"Yeah," Riku said and about twenty minutes later, the five of them were sitting up on a ledge on the tower of the station, eating sea-salt ice cream. _Ansem the Wise's favorite..._ Riku thought as he nibbled the corner of the bar.

"So, where are you guys headed?" Pence asked.

"Dunno," Riku said, shrugging, "and we probably won't until we get there."

"You guys will come back to visit, right?" Ollette asked, holding her ice cream out slightly so it wouldn't drip onto her legs.

"Yeah, we will," Angel said, blue ice cream on the corners of her mouth. Riku smiled and wiped it away with a thumb, causing her to blush softly.

"Alright, and if you ever see Sora, tell him to stop by and say hello," Hayner said.

Riku nodded and said, "We will."

Riku and Angel boarded the train that would take them to Yen Sid's tower, being bided goodbye by Hayner, Pence and Ollette. As the train began to move, taking them out of Twilight Town and into a void of colors and stars, Riku looked at Angel where he stood next to the door. He smiled when he saw her lying on the bench, her eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. _I'm so glad that I found her,_ he thought. _Ever since she's been with me, the darkness inside of me hasn't caused any pain or tried to take me over again. And that's not the only reason: she means so much to me, even though I've known her for a short while, and this feeling I feel when I look at her..._

_...I think, no I _know_, I'm falling in love with her._


	4. Chapter 4: A New Evil and an Old Foe

"Hey, Angel, wake up…"

"Five more minutes…" Angel grumbled, rolling away from the source of the voice trying to wake her.

"Sorry, but we're here," the voice said, laughing.

Angel moaned and opened her eyes, turning her head. She saw Riku looking at her, a small smile on his face. She yawned and sat up, almost falling out of the train bench. Riku caught her before she tumbled onto the floor. "Alright… no more sleeping on train benches. High risk of falling…"

"Come on," Riku said, helping her stand up as she yawned again. "Yen Sid's waiting for us."

"Uh huh…" Angel muttered as the two of them walked off the train. She found herself once again standing in front of the tower. She looked back at the train… only to find it no longer there. "Uhh… Riku…"

"Yeah," he said, looking back at her.

Angel pointed to where the train had been moments before. "Our only ride out of her just disappeared…" she said.

Riku laughed and said, "Don't worry… I'm sure the king left us a gummi ship here for us to use."

"I hope so, 'cause it's gonna be hard walking back…"

Riku chuckled and turned around, heading towards the tower. Angel glanced back one last time before hurrying after Riku. The trip up the tower was the same as it had been with the king, only this time when they fought the heartless, Angel and Riku fought as one being. Fighting alongside Riku came so naturally. Riku would move to the side as Angel dealt a blow, then come around and finish the enemy off. It was like they could read each other's minds. Angel even saw some of Riku's other attacks, like Dark Aura, where he used the darkness and formed it into an attack. There were also times where he protected her with Dark Shield.

They finally got to the top and Angel started mumbling about the damned heartless. "Guess I have to get use to taking those things out all the time," she said, rolling an aching shoulder.

"Yeah, and you will," Riku assured her.

"Hopefully before I start to get cramps, because then, you'll have one cranky Angel."

Riku chuckled and Angel glared at him. He only shook his head before turning and opening the door they stopped in front of. They walked into the room and bowed to Yen Sid, who stood near the window as if he had been expecting their arrival at any moment.

"So you found each other," the wizard said, nodding to them. "Good… now it is time for you to learn what you will be facing."

_Really like this guy, _Angel thought. _He gets right to the point._ Both Angel and Riku nodded as Yen Sid stood at his desk. With a sweep of his hand, a holographic image appeared on the floor next to them. Angel recognized it as a Neoshadow Heartless.

"You will be facing the heartless, as you already know," Yen Sid told them and then, with another flick of his wrist, another image appeared beside the heartless. "As well as nobodies… both foes are just as challenging, maybe even more so than what you are facing now, for your true enemy is calling up heartless and nobodies more powerful than ever, but also, a new enemy." The wizard flicked his wrist again and both images disappeared, only to be replaced by another. This creature looked a bit like a Neoshadow Heartless, only it was wispy and transparent, a grayish-silver color with vacant eyes. "These are called the Soulless, and they are souls of ones who lost their hearts to darkness. Although they may seem weak, do not be fooled. These creatures are just as powerful as the heartless and nobodies. They also have the power to suck your soul from your body."

"Oh boy…" Angel whispered.

"Don't worry; they can only do that if you are terribly weakened from battle. But, they are still formidable foes." Yen Sid flicked his wrist again and the image vanished. He turned to look at Angel and Riku and asked, "Are you both prepared to see who you true enemy, the one behind all of this, is?"

Both of them nodded and Yen Sid, without removing his eyes from them, flicked his wrist once more, bringing forth a large image of a man with long silver hair, dark skin and orange eyes. "Xehanort!" Riku exclaimed and Angel could sense him glaring at the image through his blindfold. Angel knew who Xehanort was, after hearing about him from the king, but…"

"I thought he was dead?" Angel asked, looking at Yen Sid.

"His Soulless brought him back," Yen Sid told them. "Xehanort then destroyed his Soulless and made it apart of himself, making him more powerful now than he ever was. What he seeks now is a heart so he can be whole again, a heart that had been plagued in darkness but was never lost…"

"My heart…" Riku said softly and he lowered his head and looked away when Yen Sid nodded.

"Not just your heart, Riku, for it isn't complete without Angel's and Xehanort knows this," Yen Sid said. "That is why he is after the both of you. Together, your hearts are powerful, and he wants a powerful heart. He can't go after Sora's because there is too much light in his, and he has taken over yours once, so he believes that he can do it again. Only this time, he will try to take Angel's as well. So that is why the two of you must stay together, and fight together. Only the two of you can defeat Xehanort for good."

"What about Sora?" Riku asked. "Is he going to be summoned for this?"

"He already has," Yen Sid said. "The Keyblade has called for him and he will arrive here soon with Donald and Goofy."

"Can you… can you not tell him… about me?" Riku asked and Angel looked at Riku. "I can't let him see me… like this again."

Yen Sid nodded and said, "I had no intention of telling him of your whereabouts. He cannot help either of you in this. He can lend a hand in fighting the heartless, nobodies and soulless, but when the time comes to fight Xehanort, the two of you must do it alone. Perhaps it would be better off if Sora wasn't to know of you just yet, but don't doubt that he'll search for you in his travels."

Riku nodded and Angel asked, "So, now what?"

"Listen to your Keyblades and they will tell you the way," Yen Sid told her. "You will be traveling across other worlds and facing many obstacles, some of which may try to pull the two of you apart. But as long as you have each other, you can face anything. Keep your hearts linked… Riku, I'm sure that by now you've noticed a change in your heart, am I correct?"

"Yeah," Riku said slowly. "Before, I could feel the darkness, Xehanort probably, pulling at me, trying to take me back. But now, with Angel, that feeling's gone."

"Because with Angel, Xehanort cannot take over your heart unless you willingly give into the darkness and the same goes to Angel. But, if you are separated, you become vulnerable once more."

"So, I'm protecting Riku from Xehanort, and he's protecting me?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

"And our Keyblades," Riku said, "they will keep us linked, and we can use each other's like we can use our own?"

"Your Keyblades are one and the same, and are connected, just like your hearts. They are the symbols of you." Yen Sid then bent down behind his desk and lifted up a box. "The king left something for you, Angel," he told her, setting the box on the desk. "Something that will help you during your travels."

Angel stepped forward and lifted the cover off of the box. Inside, she found a black leather coat similar to Riku's folded up. She lifted it out and as she did, a piece of paper fluttered out. Angel crouched down and picked it up off of the floor. Opening it up, she realized that it was a letter from the king:

_Angel,_

_This will help hide your identity during your travels, the same reason Riku wears it. It'll protect you from the darkness as well. Be careful and be safe and don't worry..._

_There will always be a door to the light._

_King Mickey_

Angel smiled slightly as she stood. Looking in the box again, she found black leather pants and boots with a black leather halter top with thin straps, the back cut down to her mid-back. She looked up at Yen Sid and asked, "How are we getting out of here?"

Yen Sid smiled and gestured to the window. Angel looked out and grinned when she saw a gummi ship, smaller than the one the king had but still big, hovering outside.

"Your ship awaits you," the wizard said. "Good luck to you both."

* * *

"Angel, how long does it take for you to get ready?"

"Quiet!" Angel yelled out to Riku, tying the strings of the halter top behind her neck. Grumbling, she picked up the coat and put it on, zipping it up, before shoving her old, dirty clothing into the box. She kept her belt though and that was now around her waist. Sticking the gloves in a pocket, she walked out of the room and into the cockpit where Riku sat behind the controls. He looked over at her as she dropped the box onto an extra chair and smiled.

"What's up with woman taking forever to change?" he asked.

Angel shot him a look, growled, and then threw her sneaker at him. He ducked and it bounced off the windshield before landing on the floor. "Shut it…" she said.

Riku laughed and shook his head before turning back to the controls. Angel walked over and picked up her sneaker. As she straightened, she saw Riku typing in some coordinates. "Where're we going?" she asked.

"Radiant Garden," Riku said. "I thought it would be the best place to stop first. We can buy some supplies with the munny the king gave us and possibly talk to Leon, see if he's noticed anything unusual."

"Besides the return of heartless and nobodies and the arrival of soulless?"

"Yeah," Riku said, looking at her and grinning. "Plus, it'll give you a chance to see another world and get to know it, because we're probably going to be there a great deal of the time during this adventure."

Angel nodded and returned to the box, dropping her sneaker in before closing it. She returned to the front and sat down, spinning around in the seat. "So how long will it take to get there?"

"Not much longer. Radiant Garden isn't that far away from Twilight Town. We should be there within the half hour."

"Coolie," she said, turning back to the front and staring out the window.

"Hey Ang?"

Angel shot upright and whipped around at Riku. "Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"Huh?" Riku asked, looking at Angel with an odd expression on his face.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to snap… just… don't call me 'Ang'. My friend Oz use to…"

"Oh…" Riku said, looking back to the controls. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, you didn't know," Angel said, looking back towards the front. "It's just still hard, you know?"

"Yeah, I do…"

"So what were you gonna say?"

"I was wondering if… you couldn't return home… would you consider returning back to the islands with me."

Angel looked at Riku and saw him still looking forward. She smiled slightly and said, "Of course, but what if my world does return?"

"You can still come… or…"

"You can go with me…"

Riku shrugged and said, "I guess it's not really worth talking about it now, seeing that it's too far early. I was just wondering that's all."

Angel nodded and leaned back in her chair. An alarm sounded, indicating that they were nearing Radiant Garden and that they were to strap in. Riku took over the controls when the auto pilot turned off and looked over at her. "Hold on," he said.

* * *

Radiant Garden was… well, _beautiful_. And Riku said that it was still in the middle of being restored to its former glory. It was a town that had a castle and gray stone cliffs on the outside. When Riku took her to the Bailey, she could see the remains of an old castle, where he said heartless roamed. But other that that, the town was amazing.

The first thing they did was stop by the shops and pick up potions, ethers and other items that would help them along the way. Angel saw what Riku called a Moogle and she couldn't help but think that they were _cute_. She couldn't believe that those creatures could make rare items for use.

Once they were finished in town, they started to walk to the castle. They ran into a few heartless and nobodies along the way, as well as a few soulless. It took a few extra hits on the soulless to take them out, and it didn't help that they were fast as well. They managed to make it to the castle with a few bumps and bruises. Riku led her through the castle, where it was being rebuilt in some places until they got to a rounded room lined with shelves full of books. Angel started looking through the books as Riku looked up at a picture that was leaning against the wall on the floor. She looked over at him and could see anger and hate on his face. "You okay, Riku?" she asked.

Riku didn't say anything, so Angel walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She felt him jolt from her reverie and he turned his head to look at her. "Sorry…" he said, turning around in her arms before wrapping his own around her.

Angel hugged him tight and said, "We'll take him out… I promise."

Riku nodded and then looked up when they heard footsteps and a door sliding open. Angel looked around and saw that part of the wall across from them had moved away, revealing a doorway leading to another hall. A man with shoulder-length brown hair and steel gray eyes walked into the study, with King Mickey beside him.

"Riku!" the mouse exclaimed, running over. Riku pulled away from Angel to crouch down and embrace the king. "Oh, Riku! I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Sorry if I worried you," Riku said.

"You didn't worry me much, I just missed you," Mickey replied.

"I missed you too."

The two friends pulled away and Mickey looked up at Angel. "Glad to see that you're alright too, Angel," Mickey said, smiling.

"Yeah, and thank you for the clothing," Angel said, gesturing to what she wore.

The king nodded as the man walked over. Riku stood up and stood beside Angel as the man said, "His Majesty said that the two of you might be showing up here at some point in time." He looked at Riku and said, "So, you're Riku then. I've heard a lot about you from Sora. I'm Leon."

Riku nodded and said, "I've heard a great deal about you as well from him." He then nodded to Angel and said, "This is Angel."

Leon nodded to Angel in greeting as Mickey asked, "So, did Yen Sid tell you what's going on?"

"Yeah, he did," Riku said, his voice growing cold. "You wouldn't believe who's behind all of this…"

"Who?"

"Xehanort…"

"Xehanort?!" Mickey exclaimed, his eyes widening. Beside him, Leon blinked in shock. "But, I thought that he was dead."

"He was brought back, by his soulless," Angel said, "who was then destroyed and absorbed back into Xehanort. Now he's after mine and Riku's hearts to make himself whole again… well, Riku's mostly, but with both of ours, he'll have control of a powerful heart."

"What are soulless?" Leon asked. "Are they those new things that we've been seeing?"

"Yeah," Riku said. "They're the lost souls of those who lost their hearts. They have the ability to suck the soul out of a weakened person."

"Yikes!" Mickey said. "Are you sure you guys will be alright?"

"Yeah," Angel said. "Yen Sid said as long as we're together, we will stay strong."

Leon nodded and said, "Don't allow Xehanort try to corrupt you. You can't allow yourself to fall back into darkness."

"I know," Riku said, "and I don't plan to. I'll die before I allow him to control me again."

Angel looked at Riku when he said that. She didn't want him to die, because she knew that a part of herself would die with him. _I _am_ falling for Riku... there's no doubt about it now... Just the thought of him dying rips me up inside._

_I'll protect you, Riku. I'll make sure that you don't die._

"And another thing, Leon…" Riku said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let Sora know you've seen me… please?"

Leon looked at Riku for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I won't," he said. He then turned and said, "Let's go to Merlin's. The others are there and they need to know what's going on."

* * *

"Well, at least we know what we're up against," an older blonde man, Cid, said from where he sat next to Merlin's computer.

"I don't like the sound of those soulless," Yuffie said, the young ninja sitting on one of the tables.

"I don't either, Yuffie, but we have to stay strong, just like always," Aerith said from where she stood next to Leon.

Angel and Riku stood by the door with Mickey. They just met and told the others of what was to come and now they were hearing the reactions. Angel couldn't help but feel awe for these people. They had faced so much and hardly showed any fear when a new evil lifted its head.

"But Xehanort being alive is definitely a surprise," an old wizard, Merlin said, scratching his nose. "We must be extra careful, as well as you two," he added, looking at Angel and Riku.

"We plan to," Angel said, "don't wor…" She was cut off when her Keyblade appeared in her hand. She looked over at Riku and saw that his had done the same. The two of them looked at each other before turning and walking outside, the others following.

Riku held out his blade in front of him and Angel did the same. He place the tip of his next to Angel's and the two blades began to glow, Riku's golden and Angel's silver. A beam of light shot from the tips and up towards the sky. "Looks like that's our path," Riku said as their Keyblades stopped glowing. He lowered his and looked back at the small group behind them. "Sorry, but we have to go."

Aerith nodded and said, "Of course."

"Take care, you two," Cid said.

Riku nodded and looked at Leon. "Leon…"

"I know, we won't say anything," the brunette told him.

"Be careful, Riku, Angel," Mickey said.

"Don't worry, your Majesty," Angel said with a grin. "I'll make sure Riku doesn't hurt himself."

"Hey!" Riku said, looking at Angel.

Everyone chuckled and the two of them turned and began to walk back towards where they parked the gummi ship.


	5. Chapter 5: Port Royal and a Kiss

Riku sat back in his seat as the gummi ship rocketed towards the next world. He could hear Angel humming as she swiveled in her seat, obviously bored. Riku closed his eyes as he listened to Angel, as her humming formed into words:

"_...don't think twice before you listen to your heart  
Follow the trace for a new start_

_What you need and everything you'll feel  
Is just a question of the deal  
In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love"(1)_

Her words disappeared back into humming and Riku found himself smiling slightly. Those few moments of singing allowed him to hear her angelic voice, making her name fit her perfectly. He allowed himself to relax as she hum and sang to herself and, her unknowing, to him as well. As he was lulled into relaxation, he found himself not thinking of the darkness, or the journey ahead of them. He was able to just feel normal for the first time in what felt like years. After a moment, her humming quieted down to a stop and Riku found himself saying, "Don't stop…"

"Huh?"

"Your humming and singing… don't stop…"

"Oh…" Angel was silent for a moment before she started humming the same song again, but Riku didn't care. He found himself yawning as his body completely relaxed. Angel's voice picked up again and Riku felt his heart skip a few beats as the sound of her voice drifted over him:

"_Try to think about it ...  
That's the chance to live your life and discover  
What it is, what's the gravity of love"_

The beeping of the alarm broke the moment and Riku groaned as he sat up and opened his eyes. The two of them strapped in and Riku took over the controls. "Where're we at?" Angel asked.

Riku looked at the screen and said, "Port Royal… Hope you like pirates."

"As long as they don't try to cut my throat or try to make me their wife, then I'm all set."

Riku chuckled and then he concentrated on steering the ship to land safely. Once landed, they both walked off the ship…

…and was met by a slight drizzle coming from the sky.

"Aw, poopie…" Angel muttered, pulling up the hood of her coat. "If it starts storming, I'm back on the ship…"

Riku didn't ask as he pulled up his own hood, pulling his hair back into it. Even still, a few strands that framed his face and hung over his eyes drifted out past the edges, becoming slightly damp. "Come on," he said. "Let's see what's going on here."

Angel nodded and the two of them walked towards the town. They walked past a large fortress where Riku could see the cannons pointing towards the sea. Walking down a slight hill, Riku could see the lights of the town of Port Royal and from the docks where several ships were tied down. He could smell the sea from where they walked and he could already hear the faint sound of the waves rushing up the shore.

"No sign of heartless yet…" Angel said softly.

Riku shook his head and said, "No, not yet, but they're here, you can count on it."

They made it into the town and made their way to the port. Riku frowned when he saw a ship with tattered black sails docked on the port. "That's the _Black Pearl_…"

"Huh?"

"That ship there…" Riku said, pointing the said ship out to her. "That's the_ Black Pearl_, a pirate's ship."

"Aye, you know your ships well, savvy…"

"EPP!" Angel squeaked as Riku spun around, ready to call _Way to the Dawn_. Beside him, Angel already had _Way to the Night_ in her hands. Riku let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding when he recognized the pirate before him.

"Jack Sparrow…" he said.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow," the pirate corrected, "and do I know you?"

"No, but you know my friend, Sora…"

"Ah, yes, Sora and his two odd friends," Jack said, nodding. "Last time I saw him, he was looking for his friend. Quite set on finding him too…"

"Yeah, I know," Riku said, smiling slightly. He pulled down his hood and said, "I'm that friend, Riku."

"You're Riku, eh," Jack said. "Pleased to meet you." He then looked over at Angel as she pulled down her hood and blinked, stepping back dramatically. "And who is this fine lass?"

"Angel," Riku said.

"A fitful name for you, my dear," Jack said and he picked up Angel's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Angel turned a slight shade of pink.

"Jack," Riku said as the pirate stepped back from Angel, "have you had any trouble lately, with heartless and what not?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Well, well, well," a taunting voice said from behind them. "Lookie what I found."

The three of them spun around to see a man with spiked bleached-white hair and cold blue eyes. The Keyblade wielders summoned their blades as Jack unsheathed his rapier. The man was dressed in a black coat similar to Angel's and Riku's, only it was tattered at the hem and didn't have the silver chain that looped over the chest and hung from the ends of the hood. The man had a slightly accented voice and a pale narrow face with high pronounced cheek bones. When he laughed, they could see that he had fangs like a vampire.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded.

"Now, now, must you be so rude?" the man said with a sneer. "Guess Xehanort was right, when he said that you were a rude little buggar…"

"Who. Are. You."

"They call me Spike," the man said, thrusting his arms horizontal on either side of him. There was a burst of black light and two inky black chakrams appeared in each hand. "Can you guess why?"

"No, I haven't the faintest idea…" Jack said sarcastically.

"You're a Soulless, aren't you?" Angel asked, her grip on her blade tightening.

"Guess you can call me that, seeing that I don't have a soul," Spike said, spinning the chakrams in his hands. "Now, who wants to play?"

"I think that this is Axel's Soulless," Riku said softly to Angel.

"How does that help us?" Angel asked.

"We can anticipate his attacks."

"Don't be so sure, Riku… he could be different from Axel."

"Let's see then, shall we?"

Angel and Riku looked at each other before lunging forward at the same time to attack. Spike waited for them and when they came into range, he swung one of his weapons at them, sending a wave of black fire in their direction. Riku came up in front of Angel and, rising up his blade, called out a Dark Shield to block the attack. Dismissing the shield, they ran the rest of the way and Spike didn't have time to create more of the black fire before they attacked. He blocked Riku's sword with one and swung around to sweep at Angel with the other chakram. Angel moved out of the way as Riku jumped back and used Dark Aura, shooting Spike with balls of bluish black fire. Angel ducked under Spike's next attack and swung up her blade to knock his other weapon aside. Riku flipped over the soulless and landed behind him, getting a blow to the enemy's back before Spike spun around and kicked Riku in the chest, sending him flying against the wall.

Angel knew that Riku would be alright, so she didn't allow herself to become distracted. She fought Spike alone, dodging, attacking and counterattacking. Riku soon joined her, letting out a yell as he swung his blade into an arc that created a trail of dark blue. Spike moved swiftly, but he knew when he was being beaten. He jumped back and landed gracefully on top of a building. "Not bad, for teenagers," Spike said with a laugh. "Sorry to run, but I have to report to my superior. He wants to know how much stronger you've become in the past three years, Riku. He wants to have a general idea what kind of heart he's going to take over this time."

"Tell him that he can try!" Riku yelled. "He's not taking over me again!"

Spike laughed and said, "We'll see… I'll be seeing you two around. Ta ta!" Then he disappeared into a dark portal and was gone.

Riku yelled and hurtled his Keyblade against the wall where it bounced off and disappeared. He saw Angel flinch beside him and instantly felt guilty for scaring her. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Angel. "He's _not_ taking me over again, Angel… He's not…"

Angel nodded and, dismissing her Keyblade, walked up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "No, he's not," she said softly, pressing her face into his chest. "I won't let him."

Riku nodded and he lowered his head and pressed his face into the arch of her neck and shoulders. He took in the scent of her as she comforted him, a soft scent of vanilla laced with lilacs. He knew that no matter what, he would recognize that scent as hers, even if he was trapped in the dark realm.

"Umm… sorry to interrupt, but I think we may have a slight problem…"

Riku and Angel pulled away as Jack approached them. "What is it?" Riku asked.

"That bloke you just fought… he's with a nasty fellow named Davy Jones… and they both have a crew of those heartless and a few other things that I'm not sure what they are…"

"Probably soulless, the lesser kind," Angel said, looking at Riku.

"We need to take him out, at least the heartless," Riku said. He looked at Jack and asked, "Can you get us to wherever Davy Jones is?"

Jack sighed and said, "Might as well. Young Will Turner is stuck on his ship, and I guess someone has to save him… or Elizabeth just might do me in, since it is my fault."

"You're admitting to it?" Riku asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I ain't saying that…"

"Right…"

"So you want a ride on the_ Black Pearl_?"

"Unless you have another ship in mind," Riku said with a slight grin.

* * *

Riku and Angel were given their own cabin, with apologies from Jack, saying that this was the only decent cabin left, unless one of them wanted to sleep with the crew. Riku told Jack that it would do and the captain left them alone. Once they set sail and left Port Royal, Angel slipped out of the cabin and headed up on deck. The sky had cleared, leaving a bright full moon in its wake. She lifted her face to the breeze as she made her way to the front of the ship. Leaning against the railing, she looked down at the water and could see her reflection on the surface way down below. She looked back up at the sky and stared at the thousands of stars. They looked so much brighter on the ocean and closer as well. 

She felt Riku come up behind her and smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. "It's a beautiful night," she said.

"Yeah," Riku said, tilting his head back to look at the stars. "Every time I look up there, I wonder which one is my home, and then I start to become homesick… guess it can't be helped."

Angel didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. The two of them stood in silence, listening to the sounds of the water rushing past and the creaking of the sails and ropes above them. Angel sighed contently and leaned back against Riku, resting her head on his shoulder. She liked this: enjoying the calming presence that Riku gave her and she had a feeling that Riku felt the same. _We've hardly known each other long... so why do I feel like I've known him forever? These feelings I have for him are definitely _not _a crush, because I've had crushes. No, this is real... but is it the same for him?_

"Angel?"

"Hmm…" Angel replied, ready to fall asleep in Riku's comforting embrace.

"Surprisingly, coming from someone who's slept for a year, I'm tired…"

Angel laughed as she straightened. She pulled away from Riku and said, "I am too. Let's go to bed, shall we?"

Riku nodded and the two of them headed back to the cabin. Once inside, Angel shrugged out of her coat and hung it on one of the pegs in the wall. She then threw herself onto the bunk that was attached to the wall and floor and yawned. She buried herself under the blankets and rested her head onto the pillow that was surprisingly soft. As she closed her eyes, she heard Riku laugh softly and through her eyelids, she saw the light go out. She cracked open her eyes a little and saw nothing but darkness. She could dimly see Riku's form as he walked over and crawled over her to the other side of the bed. Angel turned around as he slipped under the covers and snuggled close to him. She heard him grunt slightly in surprise, but he wrapped his arms around her so she didn't bother asking. She sighed and closed her eyes and within a few moments, she was asleep.

* * *

_The darkness was trying to pull him in, to swallow him once more. "No! You won't take me! Not again!" Riku cried._

"_Too late, boy," Xehanort said from behind him. Riku spun around and saw the orange eyed man smirking behind him. "You are mine, and always will be." Then he lunged at him and Riku felt Xehanort go into his heart, sending pain through his chest and entire body. He remembered the pain from when he had taken over his body before, back in Hollow Bastion when he was fifteen. "NO!" Riku screamed, clutching his chest..._

Riku jolted awake, his eyes flying open. He could see that morning had come and he was still in the cabin on the_ Black Pearl_. He sighed with relief, grateful that it had only been a dream. He then blinked when he felt the person beside him shift.

Angel had one arm draped over him, her hand somehow had slipped under his sleeveless leather shirt, and her other arm was folding up close to her. One of her legs was draped on top of his, entwining with his upper leg. He had both arms wrapped around her, his head resting on top of hers. He could smell the scent of her hair and he could feel her breath on his neck. He drew in a deep breath as she shifted again and pulled away slightly, looking up at him with tired eyes. He knew that she was trying to figure out whether he was awake yet or not, so he decided to answer her question by lowering his head down and kissing her.

He meant for it to be a quick kiss, but it didn't go as he planned. He pulled away for a moment, only to go back for a longer, deeper kiss. His hand moved down to the small of her back to pull her closer to him and he felt her take in a deep breath through her nose. As the kiss grew, Riku moved until he was on top of her, one hand under her shoulders while the other stroked her soft hair. Angel's hands slid over his face to the back of his neck where she buried her fingers into his own hair. Her hands then slid back and her fingers pushed at his jaw, trying to deepen their kiss. Riku, slightly shocked at her boldness, granted her access as he slid his hand under her neck to pull her head closer. The inside of her mouth was as sweet as honey and her lips were soft against his and he moaned softly at the feeling he felt in his heart. It was more than the feeling of both light and darkness and it was much, _much _sweeter than the light and deeper than the darkness in his heart.

A knock interrupted them and before Riku could react, Angel squeaked underneath him and pushed him off, sending him crashing to the floor. Groaning and rubbing his head, Riku looked up at the door and called, "Come in."

Jack walked in and stopped short at the sight of the two of them. "Oh… hope I didn't interrupt anything," the pirate said.

"No," _Yes!_ Riku stood up as Angel scrambled out of bed, her cheeks flushed. "What's going on, Jack?" he asked.

"Just thought I'd let you know," Jack said. "We're coming up on Davy Jones's ship, the _Flying Dutchman_."

(1) Gravity of Love by Enigma


	6. Chapter 6: Battle Against a Soulless

"Did you _have _to throw me off the bed?" Riku asked Angel, rubbing his back.

"Sorry, it was instinct…" Angel said, blushing slightly. "Every time I was… umm… _making out_ with someone and I heard one of my parents, I would shove them off at the sound of the door knock." By the time she was done telling him, she could feel how red her face was. Riku was laughing softly and Angel swore she felt herself go redder. She groaned and covered her face with her gloved hands, trying to cool her face down. But she couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the cabin.

Riku kissing her had been, well, _incredible_. It got rid of all doubts of his feelings for her, but now she wasn't sure where they were going to go with this. It was kind of hard to have a decent relationship when you were in the middle of a battle against the heartless. Angel shook her head and pushed the thoughts to the side. She didn't have time to think about it now, and even still she was going to have to see how this goes. She didn't want to worry herself over it. _Guess I just have to go with the flow..._ she thought.

They got to the deck and Jack led them to the edge and pointed out a ship that was moored near an island. "There she is," he said. "The _Flying Dutchman_. With Davy Jones and his ghostly crew."

Angel looked at the ship and could see that it was covered with slime, seaweed and shells and other sea cretins growing on it. It looked like it had been sitting on the bottom of the ocean for years. "Why are they here?" she asked.

"Probably checking on his heart, which he has hidden here…"

"Heart?" both Riku and Angel exclaimed. Angel looked at Riku and asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Spike isn't just here to side with the bad guy," Riku said. "That's he's probably here for the heart so they control him as either a heartless or…"

"Well, whoever has possession of Jones's heart has control over him and the entire sea…" Jack said.

"Which is something Xehanort would see that he could use to his advantage," Riku said, looking back to the island.

"We have to stop Spike from taking that heart to Xehanort," Angel said. She looked at Jack and asked, "Have they spotted us yet?"

"Doesn't look like it…"

"Well, pull around so they won't see the _Pearl_. I'm going in." With that, Angel jumped up onto the railing.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked.

"We do have boats you know?" Jack added.

"And have them see us pull up?" Angel asked, raising her eyebrows.

Riku shook his head and jumped up beside her. "You're crazy, you know that right?" he told her.

Angel grinned and said, "I get told that all the time." Then she dove into the water.

Staying underwater and with the help of the current, Angel started swimming towards the island. Riku came up beside her and the two of them swam side by side. Within a few moments, they were touching ground and were up beside the _Flying Dutchman_. They resurfaced, gasping for air but trying to stay quiet about it. Angel swam around the large ship, Riku close to her. She made her way up to the shore and walked out of the water. Angel looked back and smiled slightly when she saw that Jack had moved the _Black Pearl _off where it wouldn't be spotted. She looked at Riku and nodded. Calling up _Way to the Night_, Angel then proceeded up the sandy banks, following the footsteps she could see made in the sand.

Both Keyblade wielders stayed close and kept an eye out for any heartless, nobodies or soulless. As they went up a dune, they could begin to hear the sound of voices up ahead. Riku gestured to Angel to keep quiet and to get low. The two of them went to a crouch as they went up the rest of the hill and laid down on their stomachs to peek over the edge. Angel almost screamed at what she saw down below them.

A man, or what might have once been a man, stood in front of Spike, facing in their direction. He had a beard or squirming tentacles and his left hand was a crab claw while the other was a regular hand but had an index finger of a tentacle. He was a yellowish-green color and had beady black eyes and an evil scowl on his face. The back of his head was like that of an octopus's and he had a peg leg. He was dressed in moldy looking pirate captain's clothing with a large hat to work with his deformed head.

"My guess is that that's Davy Jones," Riku said softly.

"Eww…" was all Angel said. She could see a chest that sat in the sand between them. Spike was looking uneasy and Jones was looking at him angrily.

"My heart is still here, so you dragged me all the way here for nothing, when I could be after Jack Sparrow," Jones said, his voice deep but sounding waterlogged.

"Hey mate, I'm only telling you what my superior said," Spike said, waving his hands in front of him. "He said that those two kids would be going after that heart and to warn you about it. At least we know that it's still here and safe, right?"

Jones glared at Spike and said, "I don't know about your _superior_ and I don't know if I can trust a guy who has control over heartless…"

"Hey, at least he let you have a few of the heartless for your crew. They make good guard dogs and they can come in handy, perfect for controlling the seven seas."

"Hmm," Jones said, "we'll just see shall we."

"Alright," Riku said softly, looking at Angel. "Let's get them."

Angel nodded and the two of them jumped up. The two of them slid down the bank and faced the two men below them, holding their Keyblades up and ready. Spike spun around as Jones snarled and jumped slightly in surprise.

"You see!" he said, pointing at them. "That's them! They're here for the heart!"

"Guess again," Riku said.

"Yeah," Angel added. "The only person here for the heart is you, Spike."

Spike looked between Jones behind him and the two Keyblade wielders in front of him. "Oh bloody hell!" he yelled before summoning his chakrams and swinging them at Jones, knocking the deformed man over before snatching up the chest. He turned and yelped as Riku hurtled his Keyblade at him. Angel jumped forward and kicked at Spike, who dodged and began running. Riku and Angel tore after him.

"Why isn't he using a portal?" Angel asked.

"No time," Riku said, as they began gaining on the Soulless. "He knows that we would run in right after him."

They ran into a jungle and Riku sped ahead to try to cut him off. Angel watched as Riku jumped up and, pushing off a tree with his legs, managed to get in front of Spike and cut him off. Angel got up behind Spike and the two of them crowded him so he couldn't escape.

"Fine!" Spike yelled, dropping the chest and summoning his weapons again. "I'll fight you bastards!" Then he hurtled a wave of fire at them.

Angel stood behind Riku as he held up a Dark Shield and when the fire cleared, Angel lunged forward to stop Spike from sending out another douse of flames. Riku jumped in and Spike had his hands full trying to keep them both off. Riku would jump in to block an attack meant for Angel and Angel would take that moment to swing her blade at Spike's weak point. But even with the both of them, Spike was tough and he blocked most of their attacks well and dealt out some of his own. When the three jumped back, Angel could feel one of the wounds on her side bleeding and a cut on her arm ached. Riku was breathing heavily beside her, and seemed to be favoring his left leg. Angel remembered the king telling her how Riku had taken a life threatening hit for Sora during their battle against Xemnas to his left side and his leg hasn't exactly been the same ever since. Before them, Spike had his own share of injuries, which Angel found quite comforting. If he had gotten away without a scratch, then Angel would start to worry. "You can't win," Spike said, laughing. "Even if you do beat me, there are more of us, and then there's Xehanort. Darkness will prevail, you little twerps, and there's no stopping it."

Angel glared at Spike and was about to retort something back when _Way to the Night_ started to glow. She blinked and looked over at Riku and noticed that _Way to the Dawn _was glowing as well. Something overcame both of them and the two of them stepped close to each other, holding their blades tightly.

Before Spike knew it, both of them were upon him, slashing at him from all over. The two of them drew back and seemed to hover slightly as they went back to back, light and wind swirling around them. Riku swung his sword at Spike and then Angel came around and delivered her own attack. They repeated this until Spike dropped one of his chakrams and then they took to the air and, at the same time, hurtled their brightly glowing Keyblades, one silver, the other dark blue, at the weakened soulless. Both blades struck Spike and he let out a scream as he dropped to his knees. Riku and Angel landed back on to the ground at a crouch and caught their Keyblades as they came back to them.

Standing up straight, they watched as Spike struggled to his feet, clutching his chest. "You bloody bastards," he hissed at them. "You'll pay for this." Then he disappeared into a dark portal and was gone.

"I don't think we'll be dealing with him any again any time soon," Angel said, looking at Riku who shook his head. She then watched as he limped over to where Spike dropped the chest and knelt next to it.

Picking it up, he lifted it to his ear and his eyes widened. "There really is a heart in here…" he said softly. Carefully, he stood up, wincing as he did. "Come on," he told her, looking back at her. "We need to get this back to Jones."

"But isn't he the enemy?" Angel asked.

Riku shrugged and said, "Better he have it then Xehanort."

Angel nodded and she walked up to Riku and stayed beside him, matching her pace with his slow and unsteady limping one.

* * *

Jones immediately snatched the chest away from Riku with a hiss. Angel shifted uneasily as the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ all glared at her and Riku. They stood on the beach, the ghost ship in the water behind the ghostly crew. Angel stepped closer to Riku, trying not to gag from the rotting fish smell these men had. 

"Unfortunately, I thank you for returning this," Jones said, glaring at the two of them. "I won't kill you because of that, but I ever lay sight on either one of you again, I won't hesitate to do so and make you apart of my crew."

Riku nodded and replied, "And we won't hesitate to kill you, if we ever see you again."

Jones snorted and with a turn of his heel, he marched back down the beach, his crew following him.

Angel sighed and plopped down onto the beach. "Well, that was fun…" she mumbled. Riku smiled as he eased himself down beside her. Angel looked at Riku as he winced again from the pain his leg was causing him. She reached out and gently touched his leg. "You gonna be okay?" she asked him.

Riku nodded and said, "Give me one of them potions, and I'll be alright."

Angel handed him the asked substance and then took one for herself. As she watched the _Flying Dutchmen_ sink under the water with a gurgling sound, she asked, "Are we going to be running into people like that?"

Riku chuckled and said, "We'll see… we may end up in Halloween Town during our travels."

Angel clapped her hands and giggled. "I love Halloween!"

Riku laughed and he then leaned against Angel and she took his weight. The two of them sat on the beach, watching the water. After a while, Angel saw the familiar black sails of the _Black Pearl_. "There's Jack," she said.

"I'm surprised he didn't leave us," Riku mumbled in her shoulder.

About a half hour later, Riku and Angel were back on the decks of the pirate ship. Jack looked at them and said, "Well, at least you look better than dead."

"We took care of Spike, so I don't think you will have to worry about him being here anymore," Riku said.

"He's dead?"

"No, but he's injured bad," Angel said. "We'll take care of the rest of him later."

"But there shouldn't be any more trouble here," Riku added.

"So, did he get the heart?" Jack asked.

"He almost did," Angel said, "but we got it and gave it back to Jones…"

"You gave it back!?" Jack yelled, causing Riku and Angel to jump. "Do you know how valuable that heart is? Anyone who has it has control over Jones and the sea. I could have used that to save my head!"

"You're the one who made the deal, Jack," a young man with dark hair said, coming up behind Jack. "So it's your fault that you're in trouble with him."

"Will Turner," Riku said, nodded to the man.

Will returned the nod and said, "Jack told me you're Sora's friend. Glad to know he found you."

"Glad to see that Jack saved you," Angel said with a grin.

Riku smirked and looked at Jack. "Can you get us back to Port Royal?"

Jack sighed and said, "I suppose… just no snogging in the cabin again… I really don't want to walk in on _that_."

Both Riku and Angel went a brilliant shade of red.

* * *

Riku walked alongside a low wall and looked up at Angel as she walked on the top, arms stretched out on either side of her to keep balance. "So where to next, Riku?" she asked without moving her eyes from in front of her. 

"Dunno… guess we'll have to wait until the Keyblades decide."

"Shouldn't take too long," Angel said, jumping down from the wall in front of Riku. She looked at Riku and grinned. "So… whataya wanna do until then?"

Riku looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What is on your mind?"

Angel rolled her eyes up innocently and clasped her hands behind her back. Then she giggled and twirled around. "Nothing," she said, walking forward.

Riku rolled his eyes and trotted forward. He grabbed Angel and spun her around, making her squeak. He looked down at her and said, "I think you do have something on your mind, and I bet I know what it is." And before she could respond, he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was brief, but meaningful. When Riku pulled away, Angel smiled up at him and giggled softly. Riku returned the smile and then _Way to the Dawn_ appeared in his hands. Angel's own blade appeared in her own and they touched the two blade tips together as they began to glow. A beam of light shot from the tips and headed towards the sky, opening the path to their new destination. "Looks like it's time to go," Riku said.


	7. Chapter 7: The Pride Lands

"So where did you learn to sing?" Riku asked Angel, just to strike up a conversation. Plus, he was curious as to where Angel received such a beautiful voice.

"My mom and I use to sing all the time," Angel said softly. "My dad called us "the two angels" of the house. I got my voice from her, even though I look a lot like my dad… and act like him too, my mom use to say."

"'Use'?" Riku repeated the word she said every time she spoke of her mom.

Angel was silent for a moment before she spoke in such a quiet voice that Riku almost couldn't hear her. "She was bringing my brother back home from school one day. They were walking home, and it was raining. My brother dropped his ball and started to run across the road to get it. A car was coming down the road and my mother ran out and shoved my brother out of the way. My brother came out alright, but my mom… They never found the driver who killed her…"

Riku was shocked to silence. He immediately felt guilt for asking and sorrow for her loss. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Angel…" he finally said. "I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's alright," Angel said, interrupting him. "It felt good to tell someone. I never talked about it, not even to Oz or Sarah. You're the first."

Riku smiled slightly and looked at Angel. "Yeah, and why's that?"

Angel shrugged and said, "I dunno… I feel like I can talk to you and you won't judge me on anything that I say."

"I don't to some people… Sora on the other hand… I can't help myself some times." Angel laughed, removing the dark mood from her face. Riku smiled, glad to see a smile back on her face. "You should do that more often, smile," Riku told her. "I don't like seeing you sad."

She looked at him and smiled. "I'm not usually sad," she said. "I'm usually the one trying to cheer people up. But there are times I allow myself to be sad, or cry. If I didn't, I think I would go nuts."

Riku nodded and then the alarm went off. "We're here… oh boy…" Riku said, looking at the world they were now entering.

"What?"

"You'll see, but be prepared for when we step off the ramp."

* * *

Angel started walking down the ramp off of the gummi ship…

…and landed flat onto her face and rolled down a bank, hitting a tree.

"Owie!" Angel wailed, sitting up. Why couldn't she walk? She brought up a paw to rub her nose… _Waitaminute! Paw?!_ Angel stood up on not two, but _four_ legs and looked at herself, slowly turning in a circle before falling over again. She was a cream colored lioness with a tuff of fur at the end of her tail the same color as her hair would be if she was a human. "RIKU!!!" Angel howled.

Behind her, she heard Riku laugh. She looked up and saw a young, what she figured would be considered a "teenage", lion with dark gray fur and a silvery mane. Since the lion was wearing the black blindfold over his eyes, Angel figured that this was Riku. "Did you have a nasty fall?" he asked.

"No, I rolled down the hill just for kicks and giggles…" Angel replied sarcastically. She stood up and wobbled slightly. "How can you walk? I can hardly stand on my feet."

"It's easy: just put both feet on the same side forward at the same time and so on. You'll get the hang of it. Running is just pushing off with your hind legs and then placing one front foot in front of the other and bringing both hind legs with you. Practice a bit; I promise I won't laugh at you again."

"On the outside you won't…" Angel grumbled. So she practiced for a while, getting the hang of her new body. Riku coached her and praised her at her accomplishments and tried his hardest not to laugh at her when she fell on her face. By the time Angel was done, her nose tingled, but she could walk and run easily.

"See," Riku said as they walked alongside a river. "Not that bad, huh?"

"No," Angel said, giving Riku an evil grin. "Not bad at all." Then she reared up and, placing her front paws against Riku's shoulder, she pushed him into the water. When Riku surfaced, he growled at her and started coming out of the water. "RUN AWAY!" Angel screamed, laughing, as she leapt forward and started to run away from Riku as fast as she possible could. She could hear him running behind her and she willed herself to go faster. But it was no use; he was more use to running on four legs than she was. He tackled her from behind and she found herself on her back, pinned underneath him.

"Now, what was _that_ about?" Riku asked, panting slightly.

"You made fun of me," Angel whined, trying to get up, but he was much heavier than she was.

"That's only because there was something to make fun of."

"Meanie!" Angel growled, grabbing a lock of his mane with her mouth and tugging.

Riku laughed and he licked her forehead with his tongue gently before getting off of her. Angel rolled onto her side and looked up at him, tilting her head slightly. Riku looked over at her and smiled. "Come on," he said. "Let's look for Simba. I've met him, so all we have to do is introduce you to him."

Angel nodded and stood up. She trotted up beside Riku and he matched his pace with hers. "How have you met Simba before and not any other of Sora's friends?"

"Simba invited Sora to the ceremony of his daughter's birth, so Sora brought me and Kairi along. The king supplied us with the trip to and back, so we couldn't really see anyone else. Plus, everyone in Radiant Garden was busy with reconstruction and we didn't want to bother them."

"Oh," Angel said as they broke out of the jungle and began to cross a large plain. In the distance she could see a large odd shaped rock and she asked, "What's that out there?"

"That would be Pride Rock, our destination," Riku said, looking at Angel with a smile. "Be prepared to be bombarded by lionesses. They are going to want to make sure you're not a threat."

"I can hardly walk and they'll see me as a threat?"

Riku laughed and shook his head. "It's just their nature… don't worry, I'll make sure they won't do anything to you."

As they walked, they were stopped by a group of heartless and a few soulless. When Angel summoned her Keyblade, she held it between her jaws. _Well... this should be interesting..._ But surprisingly, Angel was able to wield her blade just as easily as she could as a human. Her and Riku cut through the heartless and soulless easily and continued on their way. After a while, Angel started to become bored so she decided to get more use to her new body by tormenting Riku.

She bound ahead of him and then spun around, crouching low and growling, whisking her tail from side to side. When he just walked by, she jumped up and went after him. She reared up and tugged on his ear gently with her teeth, pawing at his mane. When she started to feel like she was going to topple over, she leapt over him and ran in front of him. She stopped dead in front of him and giggled when he slammed into her. She leapt out of the way and proceeded to bat at his tail from behind him.

Riku spun around and growled at her, causing Angel to fall back onto her rear. She looked at him with wide eyes and whined sadly.

"Don't do it…" Riku said warningly in a soft voice.

Angel made her ears droop and hung her head sadly, looking up at him through her eye lashes.

Riku sighed and nudged her playfully. "Will you stop that?" he asked. "You're making me feel bad."

Angel jumped to her feet and began to circle him, locking her eyes with his through his blindfold. He watched her as she circled around and then, when she had him out of focus, she rammed into him, knocking him over and bounded away, laughing.

"Angel!" Riku yelled as he stood up.

"Oh come on, Riku!" Angel said, stopping so he could catch up. "I'm playing with you, you know that."

Riku padded up to her and butted his head gently against hers. "Yeah, I know…"

"Aw, geez… come on now… there are children around here you know…"

Riku and Angel looked up to see a meerkat sitting on the back of a warthog staring at them from a few feet away. Riku laughed and said, "Timon! Pumbaa!"

"Riku?" the warthog asked, looking excited to see the silver lion.

"Geez, didn't you get big!" the meerkat said. "Last time we saw you, you were still a little fella."

Riku walked over and Angel followed. Riku turned his head to Angel and said, "This is Timon, the meerkat, and Pumbaa, the warthog. They're friends of Simba." He then looked at the two before them. "Guys, this is Angel."

"Nice to meet you Angel," Pumbaa said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Timon said, and then his looked at Riku. "You here to see Simba, big guy?"

"Yeah," Riku said, nodding. "We've got a heartless problem again."

"Don't we know it," Timon said as the four of them continued forward towards Pride Rock. "And it doesn't help that we've been having trouble with the outsiders either."

"Outsiders?"

"Lions that followed Scar. Nasty fleabags if you ask me."

"Can't Simba do anything about it?" Angel asked.

"He's trying, but Zera wants a full out war over the Pride Lands… Simba can tell you more when we get there. And watch out for Kiara and Kovu… they've been tearing up around here for a while now." Timon leaned over and nudged Riku in the shoulder. "Between you and me, kid, I think they have something going on between them, if you know what I mean."

Riku chuckled and they soon found themselves at Pride Rock. Angel stared up at the enormous structure with wide eyes. She could see lions lying on the large rocks that surrounded its base. Then she heard a proud roar and looked up to see a large male lion standing on the ledge above them. The lion bounded down the ramp to the ground and charged at Riku, slamming into him and knocking him to the ground. "Riku!" Angel cried but when she tried to go help him, three lionesses blocked her way. She crouched low and growled at them. "Let me go," she snarled.

"Angel! Don't do anything!" Riku yelled to her from the ground.

Angel straightened up as Timon jumped from Pumbaa and started yelling at the strange lion, who was standing over Riku, snarling down at him. "Simba! Whoa old buddy! It's Riku!"

The lion, Simba, blinked and his snarling died down. "Riku?"

Riku looked up at the lion and nodded. "Yeah, it's me. And that's my friend Angel over there."

Simba looked over at Angel and then nodded to the lioness. The three lions backed away, letting Angel bound over to Riku who was starting to sit up. "Are you okay?" Angel asked him, nuzzling his ears.

"Yeah, I'm fine… My pride's a little hurt though…"

"Riku, I am sorry," Simba apologized, standing in front of Riku and Angel. "I didn't recognize you at first, so I thought you were an outsider."

"That's alright," Riku said as Angel pressed next to him. She was still uneasy about Simba, and although she was tough and a Keyblade wielder, seeing the lion easily take Riku down made her realize that the creatures here may be a lot stronger than them, just because of the way nature raised them.

"Is Sora or Kairi with you?" Simba asked. "Because if they have changed as much as you have, I don't want to make the mistake in attacking them."

Riku shook his head, saying, "No, he isn't with me. This is my journey now and he can't help me… but he may be passing by and if he does… Simba, he _can't_ know that I've been here, at least not now…"

Simba tilted his head and said, "I don't understand."

Riku sighed and said, "Let's go up to the cave. I'll explain everything there."

Simba nodded and the lion king led them up to the cave in Pride Rock. Inside, Angel saw a lioness lying on an upraised part of the stone floor. The lioness smiled at the sight of Riku and stood up. She walked over to him and touched noses with him in greeting. "Riku," she said softly. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Nala," Riku said.

Nala smiled and then looked around Riku at Angel. "Who is this, Riku?" the lioness asked.

Riku smiled as he looked around at Angel. "This is Angel," he told her. "Angel, this is Nala, Simba's mate and queen of the Pride Lands."

"Hi," Angel said, standing at Riku's side although not as closely as before. Nala seemed gentle and not as fearful as Simba had been.

"So Riku," Simba said, walking over to stand next to Nala, "what is going on?

Riku sighed and he sat down. Angel and the other lions did as well as he started telling the lion king what had occurred since the last time he'd seen him. "The darkness has returned in my heart, and it's trying to take me over again. Our old enemy, Xehanort, is behind all of this and he's trying to gain control over my heart again. I've changed, Simba, and I can't have Sora see me like this."

"Is that why you're wearing the blindfold again?" Simba asked. "I remember you telling me about it the last time we met."

"Yeah, it's protecting me from the darkness…"

"So you don't want Sora to know where you are."

Riku nodded and said, "At least not yet."

Simba nodded and bowed his head. "I will respect your wish and if Sora shows up here, I won't tell him that you've been here."

"Thank you," Riku said, bowing his head to the king. He then looked at Simba and said, "Timon said that you're having heartless trouble, as well as some other kind."

"Yes," Simba said, his blue eyes becoming angry. "Zera and her pride have been trying to take over the pride lands and she wants to wage war against me for them. Her son, Kovu, is here with my pride and he seems trustworthy enough and my daughter has become close to him. I also think that Zera may have some heartless on her side, as well as some other form of creature that resembles a heartless and those nobodies."

"Those would be soulless," Angel said, looking at Riku. "We've been dealing with them for a while now."

Riku nodded and then looked at Simba. "Do you want our help?"

Simba nodded and said, "It would be nice, especially against those heartless."

Riku stood and said, "Then let's make a plan of action, shall we?"

Nala smiled and she stood up. She walked over to Angel and nudged her with her muzzle. "Come on," she said, "let's leave the males to their battle plans. I'll introduce you to the other lionesses and my daughter when she returns."

"But…" Angel hesitated. She was unsure to leave because she was a Keyblade wielder and she also didn't want to leave Riku's side. _I have to protect him... protect his heart._ She looked at Riku, who looked down at her with a soft smile and a nod.

"Don't worry," he said. "Go on ahead. I'll fill you in later." Angel looked up at him and then she nodded. She stood up and Riku nuzzled her gently behind an ear. "I'll be alright, I promise," he whispered for only her to hear.

Angel returned the nuzzle before walking out with Nala. At the entrance, she looked back and saw Riku watching her. She smiled warmly at him, trusting him when he said that he'll be fine, and then followed the lion queen outside.

* * *

Xehanort looked through a portal, where he could see Riku, with the lion king, and Angel. A smile curved up his lips when he saw the affection between the two. "Although she may be his light, she is also his key to darkness," he said softly. "You're heart will be mine again boy, no matter how hard you fight… you've already lost." 


	8. Chapter 8: Similar Hearts

"Riku… Riiiikuuuu…"

Riku moaned as he opened his eyes. It was night, the darkness complete, allowing him to see clearly. Angel was crouched over him, her face close to his. As he watched, she inhaled a deep breath before blowing it forcefully into his face. Riku threw his head up, shaking his head slightly. "What?" he asked grumpily.

"I'm hungry…"

Riku looked at her dumbfounded. "You can't be serious?" he asked wearily.

Angel nodded and she started nudging him with her muzzle. "Come on, I want food."

"Why didn't you eat when the lionesses brought that carcass back?"

"There's your answer: _carcass_. I'm not eating something that hasn't been cooked or has already been chewed."

"You're a lion, Angel!" Riku exclaimed softly so not to wake the other sleeping lions.

"Riiiikuuuu!" she whined.

"Alright, alright," Riku sighed, standing up and stretching. He let out a loud yawn and proceeded to follow Angel outside. They walked out to the ledge of Pride Rock and Riku could see the entire plains that made up the Pride Lands. He and Angel walked down from the rock and headed out across the plains. "So, what do you want to eat?"

Angel shrugged and said, "Anything that isn't raw or bleeding. I like meat, don't get me wrong, but I can't eat it like _that_."

Riku sighed again and they walked into the jungle. Immediately, he saw some sort of mango hanging from the trees and he crouched low and jumped high up into a branch of a tree. He looked down at Angel, who looked up at him, her head tilted slightly. Carefully, Riku reached up and plucked a fruit from the branch above him with his mouth and looked back down at Angel. "Heads!" he said around the fruit before dropping it. He heard Angel squeal in delight and pounce on it. Chuckling, Riku dropped down several more mangos before jumping back down.

Angel was devouring her forth one when he landed beside her. "Riku, I love you," Angel said behind a mouthful of fruit.

Riku felt his stomach twist up slightly. _I love you..._ Although she was just saying that, hearing her say that to him gave him a weird feeling inside. He smiled and said, "Yeah."

Angel must have noticed his reaction because she swallowed and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just… you said that you loved me."

Angel blinked and if she was human, he knew that she would probably be going a shade of red right about now. "O-oh…" she stammered. "Well, I mean… I didn't mean it… well, I did… but… aw poopie!" With that last, Angel plopped onto her rear end with a thump.

Riku couldn't help it; the look on her face right then was priceless. He laughed… he couldn't remember the last time he'd laugh so hard. _There hasn't been much to laugh at in the past year,_ he thought. He just sat back and laughed and after a while, Angel began to giggle as well. The two of them laughed for a while longer before stopping to catch their breaths and to calm down. Angel stood up and began to walk off. Riku jumped up and went after her. "Hey, what is it?" he asked her.

Angel looked at Riku and, with a lowered head, said, "I really didn't mean to say that, honest. It just came out because I was so happy to eat something… I'm sorry if it upset or bothered you…"

"Hey," Riku said softly, butting his head against her affectionately. "I wasn't bothered by it. I was more shocked that you said it if anything."

"So, you didn't mind?" she asked, lifting her head up slightly.

"Nope, I didn't," Riku said.

"Okay, good," Angel said, sounding relieved.

Riku smiled and nuzzled her gently, causing Angel to purr softly.

"Ahh, young love," a voice said from the trees above. "A small glimmer of light in the darkness."

Riku's head shot up and he saw a baboon sitting up on a tree branch above them. "Rafiki?" he asked.

"Right you are, boy!" the old monkey said, swinging down and landing in front of them, holding his long thin staff with the coconuts hanging from the top clicking together. "Now, why don't you take this young lady on a romantic stroll, eh? It's a beautiful night…"

"Well…"

"Oh come on, Riku," Angel said. "I want to see more of this place, and I won't be able to sleep now, I'm too awake."

Riku sighed and he looked at the baboon. "You're setting me up…" he said.

"Nope, wrong boy," Rafiki said, whacking Riku on top of the head with the end of his staff. "Just pointing you in the right direction." Then with a leap, the baboon was gone.

Riku was rubbing his head as Angel laughed. "Come on," she said, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Yeah…" Riku said, walking alongside her as they walked out of the jungle and back into the plains.

They walked for a while in silence, just enjoying each other's company when Riku saw two dark figures in front of them. As they approached, Riku realized that the figures were Kiara and Kovu. The two young lions quickly looked up at their approach but relaxed when they recognized them. "Hey," Riku said, nodding to Kovu as Kiara and Angel touched noses in greeting.

"Hey," Kovu said. Riku got along well with Kovu; the both of them were a lot alike, having dark pasts and trying to make amends. "What brings you out here?"

"Angel was hungry," Riku said simply.

Angel shot him a look before returning to her quiet conversation with Kiara. The two of them got along well also. They were both full of spirit and spunky that you would mistake them for sisters if you didn't know that one was actually human.

The four of them ended up hanging out together and about a half hour later, Riku found himself lying on his back with them, staring up at the sky and pointing out the shapes the stars make.

"That one looks like a baby rabbit," Kiara said, pointing out the said shape with her paw. "See the fluffy tail?"

"Yeah, and hey," Kovu said, pointing to another formation. "That one looks like two lions fighting over a scrap of meat."

Angel giggled and snuggled up closer to Riku. Suddenly she gasped and said, "Look a shooting star! Hurry, make a wish!"

Kiara laughed and the four of them went silent for a few moments. Finally, Kiara said, "So, what did everyone wish for?"

"Aren't you not supposed to tell?" Kovu asked her.

"Riku?" Angel asked, looking at him. "What did you wish for?"

Riku looked skyward for a moment as he felt a sadness creeping up on him as one thing crossed his mind. "For the darkness in my heart to go away forever," he answered softly.

Angel looked at him sadly and she rolled over to her side to nuzzle him comfortingly.

"So… Riku…" Kovu said, trying to break the uncomfortable moment. "Are those really other planets out there, those stars?"

"Some of them are, yeah," Riku replied as Angel rested her head on his chest with a content sigh.

"Father used to say that they are the great kings of our past, watching over us," Kiara said.

"So do you think Scar is up there?" Kovu asked suddenly. Everyone looked up at him and he looked back before rolling up and walking a ways away. He looked up at the sky sadly and said, "He wasn't even my real father…"

Kiara got up to comfort him. Angel stood up and nudged Riku. "I think we should leave them alone for a bit," she said.

Riku nodded and stood up. He looked over at them and said, "We'll be by the water hole whenever you guys are ready to join us."

Kiara looked over at them thankfully and Riku gave her a nod before turning and leading Angel to the watering hole.

"Poor Kovu," Angel said once they were out of hearing range, "to have a mom like Zira and then a dad like Scar. I can't imagine what that must be like…"

"You feel like people expect you to end up being just like your parents," Riku said, looking forward. "So you have to try even harder to prove everyone wrong."

Angel tilted her head slight and looked at Riku. "You sound like one who knows…"

Riku shrugged and said, "My dad wasn't the best of a man. He drank a lot and messed around. Everyone expected for me to be like him, even my mom. I tried to prove them wrong… but allowing the darkness to take me over didn't exactly help much…"

Angel sighed as they reached the water hole. "You know, you give yourself less credit than you deserve," she told him, looking down at her reflection.

Riku snorted and said, "Look at me… even now I can't stop it. I'll never be as strong as Sora… I was an idiot in allowing myself to summit to the darkness like that and believe that my best friend forgot about me."

Angel pushed her muzzle against his neck and nuzzled him gently. "You're not an idiot, and you are a lot stronger than you think. At least you pulled yourself out of the darkness, and that takes a lot of strength." She looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "You are the strongest guy I know, because you never quit and you're so stubborn against giving up. Sure, you think negatively a lot, but when it comes to friends, you will give your all for them. Mickey told me about how you took that hit in the side from Xemnas for Sora. I wouldn't have done that, and I think even Sora wouldn't have gone to that extreme. That wound affects you now, but it was from protecting the one you cared about, so that makes it more than any battle wound. It marks you for the great person you are."

Riku looked at Angel and then smiled. He leaned up against her and she pushed her head under his chin. She could hear his heart beat and him sigh as he said, "Thanks, Angel."

"Sure," she replied.

* * *

The next morning, Riku walked outside to see Kovu muttering to himself, pacing back and forth. Before he could ask him what was wrong, he heard the soft sounds of Kiara and Angel walking out. Both males looked around at the females and Kovu stepped up to Kiara and said, "Kiara, I need to talk to you."

Both females looked startled at the urgency of his voice and they looked at each other. But before Kiara could reply, Simba's voice boomed out from the cave. "Kiara," the older lion said sternly. "I don't want you talking to him." The four of them looked up at the lion as he stood near the entrance of the cave. Riku was about to open his mouth in Kovu's defense when Simba stepped out, a smile on his face. "I want to talk to him," the lion said. He then looked at Riku and said, "And you as well, Riku."

Kiara and Angel looked at each other, both seeming happy that Simba wanted to talk to the two males. Riku looked at Angel and tilted his head at her. Angel just shrugged and then walked away with Kiara. Riku then looked at Kovu, who looked confused and a bit nervous. The two of them nodded to each other before following Simba off of Pride Rock and into the Pride Lands.

* * *

The three of them were walking through the burnt lands where a fire had been during Kiara's first hunt. Simba was speaking to Kovu about Scar and Riku was keeping his distance, not listening to the conversation, but paying attention in case Simba asked him something or turned the conversation to him. Riku was thinking about what Angel said to him the night before. _She really believes in me..._ he thought. _I can't let her down._

"Riku," Simba said.

Riku looked up to see that Simba and Kovu had stopped. He blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, Simba," he said. "My mind was else where."

Simba smiled and said, "That's what I figured and that's what I wanted to talk to you about as well. You and Kovu are similar in a way. Neither of you have to follow your dark paths because of your past. You can be your own person and grow the way you want to…" He was suddenly interrupted by growling that surrounded them. Riku, Simba and Kovu pressed back to back as a dozen or so mean looking lionesses emerge from the mist and dust around them, surrounding them.

"No…" Kovu said softly.

"Friends of yours?" Riku asked the young lion.

"Well, Simba, surprised to see you here… and so _alone_…" Riku did not like how she put emphasis on the last word. He couldn't help but guess that this was Zira.

"What?" Simba asked, growling at the lions around them.

"No… no…" Kovu murmured.

"Stay back," Riku warned, growling angrily.

"Well done, Kovu," Zira said in a praising voice. As they watched, heartless swarm around the lioness, chittering excitedly. "Just like we always planned."

"You!" Simba snarled, whirling around on Kovu.

"No!" the young lion exclaimed. "I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"Simba…" Riku said, facing the heartless that were surrounding him.

"He betrayed us!" Simba roared.

Riku looked back and glanced at Kovu before looking at Simba. "I don't think so…"

"Why are you defending him…? Unless… You're with _them_, aren't you?"

Riku blinked and then growled. "Why would you accuse me of siding with the darkness…?"

"Enough of this!" Zira snarled, evil malice glowing in her eyes. "Attack!"

Heartless and lionesses alike attacked the three of them. Riku called _Way to the Dawn_ and began swinging, instantly wishing that Angel was here to help him. He dealt with the heartless, which weren't many, before releasing his blade and attacking the lions. He watched Simba break free and begin to run. Riku snarled and pounced on one of the smaller lionesses before tearing after Simba, Kovu right behind him.

"He's heading towards the dam in the canyon!" Kovu yelled as they broke away from the mist and into a dusty canyon. "I'll go to the top and help him!"

Riku nodded and the two of them parted, Kovu running towards the top of the cliffs while he continued after the mass of angry lions after the lion king. He saw the dam up ahead and thought that Simba was trapped, but then he saw the lion begin to climb his way up to the top. Riku ran faster as he saw Kovu at the top and heard Zira yell to Kovu, telling him to get him. "Simba!" Riku yelled.

Suddenly heartless and a few soulless appeared in front of him and he snarled, summoning his keyblade. "I don't have the _time_!" he yelled, slashing at the creatures in front of him. The soulless were harder to take out by himself, so Riku summoned up the power of darkness to wipe them out. He crouched low, his body glowing with a blue and black light that swirled around him. _Way to the Dawn_ disappeared as he threw back his head and yelled as the darkness exploded out of him, sweeping over the remaining heartless and soulless. When the last disappeared, Riku began gasping for air, his heart burning. _I shouldn't have done that..._ he thought painfully.

When he looked up, he could see that Simba had escaped and that the lionesses were all looking at the foot of the dam, where Riku could see a black and brown male lion pinned under fallen debris, Zira and another young female standing in front of him. At first, Riku thought, with horror, that it was Kovu, but then he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the young male hopping down the dam from the top. Zira had turned away from the other male to approach the rest of the lions, but Kovu landed behind her, she spun around and swiped at him with a paw. Riku winced when he heard Kovu roar with pain and he started forward, ready to fight with Kovu if he had to. He could hear the two lions speaking, Zira more than Kovu. Finally Zira roared, "You killed your own brother!"

"No!" Kovu roared in return and Riku ran forward, throwing lionesses aside as Kovu ran towards him.

Riku spun around to run alongside the young lion. He could see a scar going through his left eye, although the eye was thankfully unharmed. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine…" Kovu growled softly. "Right now, I have to explain myself to Simba… and Kiara."

"Angel's going to panic…" Riku said softly. "Especially when she finds out what I did…"

Kovu glanced at him, but didn't ask, for which Riku was grateful. He couldn't tell Kovu that he allowed himself to open up to the darkness again for power. _Angel is going to be heartbroken... what will she think of me now?_

* * *

Angel walked alongside Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa and Simba's advisor and majordomo Zazu. As they walked, they kept an eye out for Simba, Kovu and Riku. "What you think Simba talked to the guys about?" Angel asked Kiara.

Kiara shook her head and said, "I don't know, but I bet it was something good. Daddy didn't look to stern or angry like he usually does with Kovu. But I wonder why he brought Riku along."

Angel shrugged and said, "I talked to Simba a little about how Riku is feeling… maybe that's why, 'cause he wanted to talk to him about that."

Kiara nodded and then she looked ahead and gasped. Angel looked as well and stopped dead, terror filling her to see Simba walking painfully towards Pride Rock, looking as if at every step he was about to collapse and pass out. What scared her even more was that Riku and Kovu were nowhere around. Angel rushed forward as Timon and Pumbaa gasped and Kiara told Zazu to get help. Angel reached Simba as the older lion collapsed. She gently nudged Simba, trying to coax him back to his feet.

"Daddy, what happened?" Kiara exclaimed, rushing over. She looked terrified at Angel and asked, "Angel, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know…" Angel whispered. "He looks hurt…" _Did something happen? Is Riku alright?_

"Kovu… Riku…" Simba gasped, his eyes wide. "Betrayed…" Then the lion fell unconscious.

Fear gripped Angel and she looked at Kiara. It couldn't be… "We have to get him back," she said softly.

"Don't worry old buddy," Timon said as Pumbaa lifted up Simba's limp form with his tusks. "We're here for you." Then they slowly began to make their way up to Pride Rock.


	9. Chapter 9: Exile and Battle

Kiara, Angel and Nala stood next to Simba's still weakened, but conscious, form. Shock spread through Angel in waves. _It can't be true! Riku and Kovu would never betray us! Why would Riku do that? How could Simba believe that Riku would side with darkness again?_

"Daddy, it can't be true…" Kiara pleaded.

Angel nodded and said, "Simba, Riku would never-" She was cut off by the sounds of the different animals that had gathered around Pride Rock at the news of the king's injuries. She heard them mumble "Kovu" and "Riku" and "Traitors". Angel looked down and saw Riku and Kovu approaching Pride Rock, the animals parting, although reluctantly. "Riku!" she cried, around the same time Kiara cried out Kovu's name. She saw Riku smile gratefully at the sight of her and Angel lunged forward to meet him…

…only to be stopped by a lioness as Simba stopped Kiara with a new founded strength. "No…" Angel whispered.

Nearby, Timon glared down at the two and snarled, "Why I oughta…" Then he started yelling, "LET ME AT 'EM! LET ME AT 'EM!" He turned to Pumbaa and held out his tail to the warthog. "Here, hold me back."

"Okay," Pumbaa said, gripping Timon's tail.

"LET ME AT 'EM! LET ME AT 'EM!" Timon yelled again, straining against his tail.

"Okay," Pumbaa said, letting go of Timon's tail.

Timon looked at Pumbaa and held up his tail. "I think you're missing the basic point here…"

"Oh…"

Angel tried to get around the lionesses, but they growled at her and refused to let her pass. "Let me go…" she begged. Nala came up to Angel and nudged her, indicating for Angel to stand with her, which Angel did, never removing her eyes from Riku.

Simba looked down at the two of them, anger and betrayal in his eyes. Riku looked at Angel before facing the angry lion king. "Simba," Riku started to say, "let me…"

"Why have you come back?" Simba demanded, cutting Riku off.

"Simba," Kovu said as Riku growled angrily, trying to hold his temper. "I had nothing to do with…"

"You don't belong here!" Simba snarled.

"Please, I ask your forgiveness…"

Kiara, who stood next to Nala and Angel, begged, "Please, daddy, listen to him…"

"Simba, listen to Riku…" Angel begged as well, fearing for Riku.

"Listen to me, Simba!" Riku yelled. "I didn't return to the…"

"Silence!" Simba roared. He looked down at Riku and growled. "I saw you use the power of darkness, so don't try to deny it."

"What?" Angel whispered softly. She saw Riku hang his head regrettably and knew that Simba spoke the truth. "RIKU!" she cried, feeling tears build up in her eyes.

"I will not allow you around and place my family in danger," Simba said.

"I understand…" Riku said softly. He looked up at Simba and said, "Just let Angel go, and we'll leave…"

Simba shook his head. "She will stay with me, until Sora arrives and then he can take her back to the safety of your king."

Riku got angry and he yelled, "You can't do that! I need…"

Simba ignored Riku and turned to Kovu. "When you first came here," Simba said to Kovu, "you asked for judgment… and I pass it now, for the both of you!"

Angel, Kiara and Nala stared and waited in shock, Kiara gasping, close to tears, Angel's body shuddering. _No, no, no... Riku..._

"EXILE!" Simba roared.

"NO!" both Kiara and Angel screamed. But they both watched in horror as Kovu and Riku were herded and chased away. Kiara tried to go after Kovu, but the lionesses blocked her, stopping her from leaving. Angel fixed her eyes on Riku's retreating back before roaring with pain, sorrow and hurt. _Why, Riku? Why did you use the power of darkness?_

Kiara approached her father when the two young male lions disappeared from sight. "Father, please, reconsider," she begged.

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on," Simba said, staring across the pride lands in the direction Kovu and Riku disappeared.

"No, that's not-"

Simba rounded on Kiara and exclaimed, "He used you to get to me!"

Kiara shook her head frantically. "No!" she cried, trying to make her father understand. Angel knew that it was hopeless. She pressed her face into Nala's shoulder and cried, the older lioness letting her. "He loves me… for me!"

"Because you are my daughter!" Simba yelled. He forced Kiara towards the cave as he said, "You will not leave pride rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you… away from him!"

Kiara stopped halfway to the cave, standing her ground and facing her father. "You don't know him!"

Angel looked up as Simba walked back towards the edge of the ledge. "I know he is following in Scar's pawprints…" He then added softly, "And I must follow in my father's…"

"You," Kiara cried, tears finally breaking free, "will _never_ be Mufasa!"

Simba gasped at his daughter's outburst and turned to look at her. Kiara just stared at him for a moment before escaping into the cave. Angel watched her friend depart before turning to look back at Simba. The lion looked at Angel and began to approach her. "Angel, please, try to understand…"

"No, _you_ try to understand!" Angel exclaimed, backing away from Simba. "You can't keep me away from Riku! He _needs_ me!"

"You will allow yourself to be controlled by darkness?"

"It's not like that!" Angel yelled, stamping a front paw angrily. "He needs me to…"

"I don't care!" Simba said. "As long as you are here, you will listen to me! You will stay here until Sora arrives to take you back to your king! This is my land-"

"And it's _my_ heart!" Angel screamed at the lion, forgetting that he could easily knock her down, forgetting that she was, after all, only a human facing a lion. She spun around and ran into the cave, finding Kiara in the far back. She rushed to her weeping friend's side and dropping beside her. "Kiara…" she said softly, tears falling fresh down her eyes.

"Angel," Kiara whimpered, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't…" Angel paused, looking up to see a hole in the wall in front of them, covered by loose rocks. "Kiara…"

Kiara looked up and saw what Angel was looking at. The two of them looked at each other, defiant looks replacing their once sad faces. "Let's do it," Kiara said softly.

Within a few moments, Kiara and Angel pushed the rocks away, making the hole big enough for them to go through. Then they snuck around Pride Rock and ran in the direction that Riku and Kovu headed as the sun slowly began to sink beyond the horizon.

* * *

"Well, this really sucks…" Riku muttered, looking down at the ground. Night had fallen and he and Kovu hadn't stopped moving since their run from the Pride Lands. They were now in the burnt out territory outside of Simba's domain, the dust swirling around their feet.

"I'm sorry that I made you a part of this," Kovu said softly.

Riku shook his head and said, "Don't worry… it isn't your fault, it's mine. I'm the one who used the power of darkness."

"But, you probably won't see Angel again," Kovu said.

"I'll find a way to get to her," Riku said. "I have to…" He remembered what Yen Sid said before the two of them started their journey: _"You will be traveling across other worlds and facing many obstacles, some of which may try to pull the two of you apart…"_ _Got that right, old man..._ he thought to himself.

"So what now?" Kovu asked, looking at Riku.

"I don't know… war's going to be breaking out soon. Maybe we can gain back Simba's trust if we fight alongside them. Then there's the heart-" He stopped dead, words lost when he saw two _very familiar_ figures in front of them, walking slowly, heads bowed sadly. "Kovu…" he whispered.

Kovu looked ahead and gasped when he saw Kiara and Angel, walking slowly through the plains, neither of them noticing him or Riku yet. Kovu looked at Riku and smiled. The two of them quickened their pace, approaching the females. Kiara was the first to look up, her eyes glowing at the sight of Kovu. Angel looked up as well and stopped in her tracks at the sight of Riku.

All four of them stopped, staring at each other, as if waiting who would approach first. Kiara bounded forward the same time Kovu did, the two of them skidding to a stop in front of each other and doing a lion's version of an embrace. Riku smiled at the sight for a moment before he was plowed over by Angel, the two of them rolling through the dust, sending it into the air. Riku, lying on his side, lifted his head as Angel, lying on her stomach next to him, began to nuzzle his hair, whimpering softly.

"Riku…" she said through soft sobs.

"I'm sorry Angel," he whispered, pressing his face against her neck, breathing in her familiar scent.

"I don't care," she muttered, "just as long as you're back with me…"

Riku felt a sting of guilt, but Angel didn't say anything about him using the darkness. He didn't want to bring it up, not now, so he didn't. So he enjoyed her presence, grateful that she was with him again.

"Riku… Angel…"

The two of them looked up as Kiara and Kovu approached. "What is it?" Riku asked.

"We have to go back," Kiara said, looking back at Kovu.

"You're kidding?" Kovu asked in bewilderment. "But, we're finally together."

Kiara smiled and said, "Our place is with our pride… if we run away, they'll be divided forever."

Riku stood up with Angel alongside him. "And we have to stop the heartless and soulless," he told Kovu. "Or else, this whole world will be destroyed."

Kovu sighed and nodded, and then the four of them began to head back to the Pride Lands.

* * *

By the time they got to the gorge, it was raining and they could see that a battle was already waging between the Outsiders and the Pride Landers. "We're too late…" Angel said softly.

"No, we're not," Riku said, calling forth _Way to the Dawn_. "Let's do this."

Angel nodded and Riku ran ahead, feeling _Way to the Dawn_ tremble slightly, indicating that Angel called forth her Keyblade. Kiara and Kovu ran behind them. As they entered the fray, heartless began to appear from all around them. The four of them attacked the creatures, which were in the form of monkeys and large lizards. There were also soulless in the shapes of lions.

Riku and Angel stood side to side, facing in either direction and their blades began to glow, like they did when they were fighting against Spike. Riku threw his blade to one side while Angel threw hers to another as blue and silver light swirled around them like a whirlwind. Heartless and soulless that didn't get caught in the whirlwind of light were cut down by the Keyblades that flew around the two wielders. Riku caught his as it came back to him and Angel caught hers and together, they dismissed the blades for a second to throw back their heads and roar proudly, the light around them exploding and causing the heartless and soulless to explode in tiny specks, the hearts of the heartless drifting to the sky.

Riku collapsed after, his body drained and Angel crouched down next to him. "Riku?" she asked, worry in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he said, nodding. Slowly, he pushed himself up, saying, "That took a lot out of me, for some reason."

"Maybe because it was mostly light?"

"I don't know…" Riku said. "Maybe…"

Angel didn't say anything else, but looked forward to see that the battle between the lions stopped… because Kovu and Kiara were standing side by side, facing their parent and their pride. "Come on…" Angel said softly. Riku nodded and he followed.

They arrived in time to hear Simba ask, "Kiara, why are you doing this?"

"A wise king once told me," Kiara said softly. "We are one. I didn't understand it before, but now I do."

"But," Simba stammered, looking at the Outsiders in front of him. "They are…"

"Us!" Kiara exclaimed, finishing her father's sentence. "Look at them, they are us… what difference do you see?"

Riku smiled at Kiara's wisdom for someone her age. He watched as Angel stepped forward and stood beside Kiara. "It's not what's on the outside, or in the past, that counts," she said, looking at Simba with her butterscotch eyes. "It's what's inside, what's in the heart. Kiara's right, Simba… so listen to her…"

Simba looked at Angel and then at Riku. Riku blinked, knowing that Angel didn't only say that to Simba, but to him as well. And he realized that she was right. Although his heart was still plagued in darkness, the love and other good feelings he had inside were what counted. He smiled slightly and Simba returned the smile and nodded. The lion turned back to his daughter and Angel stepped away as he touched noses with Kiara. As they did, the rain stopped and the sky was beginning to clear slowly and brighten.

Zira had had enough. "Vitani!" she barked, looking at a lioness around Kiara's age. "Get him!"

"No, mother," Vitani said, looking at Zira. "Kiara's right." Then she moved and stood beside Kiara, facing her mother. "Enough," she said sternly.

Zira crouched low and said, "If you will not fight, then you will die as well."

Riku watched in amazement as the rest of the Outsiders looked at each other and then at Zira in disgust before walking across the space that separated the Outsiders from the Pride Lander and joining them. He walked over to stand next to Angel, who stood beside Simba. Kiara stood on Simba's other side, Kovu beside her with his sister beside him. They all faced Zira who stared in horror as her pride joined her enemy's.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Let it go, Zira," Simba said, holding his head high. "It's time to put the past behind us."

"It's over, Zira," Riku said softly. "You've lost."

"I will never let it go!" the lioness roared. Then she crouched and Riku heard her whisper, "This is for you, Scar." Then she sprang at Simba with a roar.

"No!" Riku yelled, jumping in front of Simba to protect him, but a streak of gold flashed before him and he watched as Kiara and Zira tumble into the gorge.

"Kiara!" Simba yelled, jumping forward, followed by Kovu and Nala. Angel ran to the edge and Riku joined her. The five of them looked below to see Kiara had landed safely on a ledge several feet below them, but Zira was clinging to it desperately.

"Riku…" Angel whispered. "Listen…"

Riku listened and over the commotion of the lions fretting over Kiara, he could hear a rumbling sound. He looked down the gorge to see water rushing down towards them. He whipped his head towards where Simba was beginning to descend down the gorge side to get to Kiara. "Simba!" he yelled. Simba looked up and Riku gestured with his head. "The river!"

"Simba, the river!" Nala cried, fear for her daughter and mate apparent in her voice.

Down below, Kiara was reaching down to Zira, but Riku couldn't hear her over the rushing water that was now below them. If either of them fell in, Riku knew that there was no coming out. Riku crouched, knowing that he could make it to Kiara's ledge with one jump. Angel looked at Riku and gasped, "Riku…"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," he assured her before jumping down. He landed heavily on the ledge and moved over to Kiara. "Kiara, we have to move!" he told her.

Kiara nodded and reached for Zira again. "Please Zira, give me your paw!" she begged to the lioness.

Zira snarled and swiped at Kiara, but gripped the side again as she slipped. Riku looked up to see Simba coming closer and then looked down to see the water rushing by, faster and seeming to get higher. Kiara shifted her body closer and Riku gripped the loose skin around her shoulders gently with his teeth so she wouldn't slip.

"I want to help you…" Kiara said to Zira, but Riku could see that Zira refused the help of the young lion. She slipped and Kiara and Riku watched as Zira pummeled to her death and was swept away by the powerful current.

Riku gently pulled Kiara back from the edge of the ledge as the water calmed and slowed down to a normal flow, but there was no sign of Zira. Kiara looked at Riku sadly and then looked up to see Simba right above them. She looked back at Riku and he nodded to her and the two of them went up and joined the lion king in the ascension up the side of the gorge.

When they made it back to the top, Riku was immediately tackled by Angel. After he assured her that he was fine, he looked up to see Simba approaching Kovu and Kiara. Riku walked over with Angel by his side as Simba apologized to Kovu.

"I was wrong," Simba admitted and Kovu nodded, accepting the apology. Simba smiled and looked at Riku. "And Riku, I'm sorry… I was wrong about you as well. Sorry to have accused you of siding back with the darkness again."

Riku nodded and said, "It's alright, I can understand why you would believe that."

Neither of them said anymore, but they understood. Simba smiled and then said, "Let's go home." He looked at the Outsider lionesses as they looked at him hopefully. "All of us."

* * *

Riku sighed as he watched the sun set from the tip top of Pride Rock. Angel sat beside him and leaned against him, sighing contently. "The sunset here is beautiful," she said softly.

"Yeah," Riku said, agreeing.

Angel looked up at Riku and said, "Let's do this; at every world we go to, let's watch the sun set, and see if there's a difference."

Riku laughed and lifted a paw to rub her head. "Alright, it's a deal."

Angel smiled and then looked around to see Kiara, Kovu, Simba and Nala approaching them. "Hey guys," she said, "what's up?"

"Just seeing what you two were doing," Kovu said, smiling.

"Will you be leaving soon?" Simba asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, soon as the Keyblades tell us our next stop," Riku said, nodding.

"You two have to come back some time," Kiara said, walking up to Angel and nudging her. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Kiara," Angel said, "all of you. I have to admit, I kinda like being a lion, except the eating of raw flesh part…"

They all laughed and then Riku's and Angel's blades appeared. Riku and Angel looked at each other before placing the tips together, which glowed and sent a beam of light into the sky, towards their next destination. "Looks like it's time to go," Riku said as they dismissed their blades.

"Good luck," Simba said, walking up to Riku. He rested a paw on his shoulder and said. "And thank you. I hope you can free yourself from the darkness for good this time. You deserve it."

Riku bowed his head to the king and said, "I hope so too, and thank you, for what you've taught me."

Simba nodded, understanding.


	10. Chapter 10: Cursed

Angel scratched her skin, her jacket draped over the back of her chair. "I'm all itchy…" she grumbled. "Damn fur…"

Riku chuckled, but he seemed absentminded as he leaned back in his seat, staring out the front window and into space. Angel frowned and leaned forward, looking at Riku curiously. She continued to stare until Riku looked at her and asked, "What?"

"What's up with you?" she asked him. "You've been all quiet since we've gotten back on the ship."

Riku shrugged and turned to face the front again. "It's nothing…"

"Oh, it's something," Angel pressed, leaning back into her chair and folding her arms across her chest. "You have 'something' face."

Riku sighed and shook his head. "Angel…"

"Riku…"

Riku huffed in agitation and stood up. She watched as he left the bridge, going towards the cabins in the back. Angel sighed and checked the auto pilot screen. It said that they had another half hour before reaching their next destination, so she stood up and followed Riku. She found him in one of the two small cabins that occupied the back with the engine and control room. He sat on the bed, face in his hands, his silver hair falling around his arms. Angel noticed that he still seemed pale and slightly thin in the face and for the first time, she was truly worried about him. "Riku?" she asked hesitantly.

Riku didn't look up, so she went over and sat down next to him on the bed. She hesitantly reached up and rested a hand on his shoulder. She felt him flinch, but he didn't pull away. "Riku what's wrong?" she asked, her voice now pleading. "Please, you can tell me."

"How can you stand to be near me?" he asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

"What?"

Riku looked up at her and said, "I used the power of darkness to take out heartless, just because I wanted to get done with them quicker. I saw the look on your face when you heard Simba say that I did. How can you stand to be near me, when I just put myself closer to the darkness than I was before?"

Angel looked at him and although she couldn't see his eyes, she could feel the pain and sorrow for what happened coming from them, from his very being. She smiled and touched his face gently. She was slightly shocked to find it a bit cooler than usually, but she didn't allow it to show and she didn't pull back. She caressed his face and said, "Because I love you, and I know that you are sorry and regret what you did. If you felt otherwise, then I would still love you and I would try to bring you back. Don't forget; I'm always here to pull you back."

Riku just looked at her and for a second, she thought that he was going to pull away, to shun her. But then he reached up to press a hand to the side of her face before moving in to kiss her deeply. Angel allowed her eyes to flutter close as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand moved to the back of her neck as he ran the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She complied and felt a warm sensation in her stomach when he moaned softly. After a while, they pulled away for air and Riku pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't deserve you," he said softly.

Angel smiled and said, "You deserve to be loved, and that's all I'm doing."

Riku smiled and he pressed his lips to hers again, this time for a series of small, shallow kisses. When he pulled back again, he said, "Thanks, Angel."

"No problem," she said, running her fingers through the ends of his hair.

"If I didn't have you, I think I would have already given in to the darkness again, just to make the pain go away."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you have me, huh?"

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

"Well, this place is a little different…" Angel stated, looking around the barren wasteland they were in.

"Yeah," Riku replied, taking in their surroundings as well. All around them was gravel and rock, with a few spiny shrubs here and there. It was cold too, and slightly dark, indicating that it was either twilight or early morning, before daybreak. Suddenly, it began to downpour.

"Oh come _on_!" Angel wailed, pulling her hood up, but not before her hair got soaked.

Riku chuckled as he pulled up his own hood, his dark mood lifted fifteen minutes before from several moments of quality time with Angel, time he needed _badly_. Being with her… it made all of his troubles go away, and he liked that. He walked up beside her and slipped his hand into hers. It was warm against his strangely cool one. "Let's see if we can find a place to get out of this rain," he said.

Angel nodded and the two of them started walking up hill, keeping their heads bowed so the rain wouldn't lash at their faces. After several moments, the wind picked up and it started getting chilly. "Oh, burr…" she mumbled, pressing close to Riku. "Why did it get so cold…?"

"I don't know… I've never been to this world before," Riku said. This place definitely didn't look familiar, so Riku didn't know what to expect. They continued to walk, the rain changing into snow the higher they went.

Suddenly, a dull clanking noise could be heard and Riku looked up in time to see _something_ coming over the rise. His mouth dropped open when he realized that it was some sort of house… built with a chaotic assemble of metal and wood. It was walking on four metal legs and had a few smoke pipes on the top that belched out black smoke.

"Holy crow!" Angel exclaimed, staring up at the moving building.

"I think it's a house," Riku said as it walked over them. They watched as it moved over them and they saw a door in the back with steps like a porch leading to it. He pulled on Angel's hand and said, "Come on, let's get inside. I bet it's warmer in there than it is out here and it's the only shelter that we're probably going to find."

Angel nodded and the two of them began to run after the walking house. It moved a little slowly, so they managed to catch up to it easily. Riku reached forward to grasp the railing that was on one side of the stairs, pulling Angel to him and wrapping an arm around her waist. He jumped up and landed lightly on the steps, setting Angel down beside him. They went to the door and Riku was the one to open it. He looked inside and saw a staircase that went up and the wooden beams of a ceiling, but nothing much else of the interior of the strange house. He looked back at Angel and nodded and walked inside, stepping back to let Angel pass before he closed the door softly. Taking Angel's hand again, he went up the steps slowly.

The room he saw at the top looked like the inside of a house. There was an upraised hearth with a small flame that gave off plenty of warmth. There was a couch and a few chairs near the hearth and on the right of the door was a table and cupboard and to the left was what appeared to be a small kitchen. Before them, past the hearth, was another staircase against the wall and in front of the stairs was a door that led to a room. The place was small but cozy. Riku walked towards one of the chairs in front of the fireplace with Angel and the two of them sat down.

"It's nice," Angel said softly, looking around. "I wonder who lives here…"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later," Riku said, relaxing in the chair. He heard Angel sigh contently and he looked over to see that she was leaning her head back and closing her eyes. He smiled and did the same, feeling sleep began to take over.

"Phew, that is one heck of a curse you have on you…" a voice said in front of them.

Riku's eyes flew open as Angel gasped with surprise. He saw that the fire in front of them was _looking_ at them. He could see arms that rested on the wood it sat on and as he watched, it reached forward and drew another piece of wood from the small pile in front of it towards itself, settling it in front of him where it immediately caught fire and began to burn. "Curse?" Riku asked once he found his voice.

"Which one of us is cursed?" Angel asked in shock.

"You, the silver-haired one," the fire said, looking at Riku. "Surprised you haven't noticed."

Riku blinked and said, "If you're talking about the darkness in my heart, I've known about that for a while now, but I wouldn't call it a curse."

"No, I'm not talking about that, although that may be the reason," the fire said. It seemed to straighten, looking at Riku solemnly. "You have a curse that's changing your appearance. Surely you've noticed that."

"He is pale… and thin…" Angel said, looking at Riku. "But I figured that that was from him sleeping a year and from the darkness and all the worry he's going through."

The fire shook his head. "No… your aura says 'curse'. Sorry buddy…"

Riku fell back against his chair, his mind in a fog. _Cursed? How can I be cursed? Xehanort must have done it... but what curse did he put on me?_ He voiced his question to the fire, but was disappointed when it shook its head.

"I can't help you there… maybe Howl could help you with that one, to let you know what curse you're dealing with. But from what I can see, the darkness inside of you is what may be fueling it."

"Great…" Riku muttered.

Angel reached over and took his hand, holding it tightly. She then looked at the fire and asked, "Who are you? And where are we? And who's this Howl you spoke of?"

"I'm the fire demon Calcifer," the fire said, getting bigger to put emphasis on his name. "You're inside Howl's moving castle, although it doesn't really look like a castle, and Howl is the wizard who is my master and who lives here. He has me do _everything_ in this thing; I cook, I make the castle move, which by the way is very difficult to do, I heat the water, the castle, everything! I do all the work! Well… Sophie does the housework, so I can give her that."

"Sophie?"

"She lives here as well. She's cursed too, but I think that it's starting to break. Markl, Howl's apprentice, lives here too and the old dog Heen. Oh yeah, and the Witch of the Waste, who creeps me out! But she's not really a witch anymore, because Madam Suliman drained her of her powers."

Riku looked at Calcifer and asked, "Is Howl here right now?"

Calcifer shook his head and said, "No, but he should be back at any time now… he's off fighting in the war."

"There's a war going on?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, and it just became crazier. There's these little creatures, Howl told me, that keep stealing the hearts of people and then there are some that are sucking the souls out of their bodies! I have no idea what Suliman is cooking up now…"

"Not Suliman," Riku interrupted. "Those things are called heartless and soulless. They are what form when a human's heart is stolen. That's why we are here, to put a stop to them before they destroy this world. Our enemy, Xehanort, is trying to destroy the worlds and collect hearts for power and he's after mine and Angel's heart."

"So you're from another world, huh?" Calcifer asked. "Well, if you know how to deal with those things, it would be great help." Just then, they heard a click of a door handle and they looked around to see the entry door open and close. Riku immediately felt a dark aura and jumped to his feet, calling forth _Way to the Dawn_. He watched as a figure appeared out of the air. It was a man but in a bird-like creature appearance. As he watched, the feathers and claws disappeared, leaving a young man a little older than Riku with black hair and blue eyes. The man looked at Riku, then at Angel and then finally Calcifer.

"Calcifer," the man asked, "who are these people."

Riku released his Keyblade and faced the man who he assumed was Howl. "I'm Riku," he said, before gesturing to Angel behind him. "And this is Angel. Calcifer was telling us about the war and that you are having some trouble with creatures that are stealing people's hearts and souls. We can help you deal with them."

"You know what they are?"

"Yeah," Angel said, coming up from behind Riku. "They're called heartless and soulless. That's why we're here; to help take them out."

Howl looked at each of them before nodding. "Alright then, it'll be good to have your help. I can deal with the two kingdoms going at each other's throats, but I can't deal with those things and their leader."

"There's a leader?" Riku asked.

The wizard nodded and said, "I never can see their faces, but they are dressed in long black coats that are frayed at the hem. They posses the same aura as the ones that are stealing people's souls, except that they are much stronger and powerful. Do you know who they are?"

Riku shook his head. "I don't know… they are definitely two of the more intelligent soulless, but as to who they are, I don't know. We've only met one of the smarter soulless…"

"And we kicked his butt," Angel said with a grin.

Howl chuckled and then looked at Riku. He frowned and then said, "You are cursed…"

"Calcifer was telling me that…" Riku said, frowning.

Howl stepped forward and lifted a hand and held it in Riku's face, palm towards Riku. The wizard closed his eyes and stood silent for a moment. All that could be heard was Calcifer crackling on the hearth. Finally Howl opened his eyes and said, "This curse is being fueled by the darkness inside of you. It is slowly turning you into an undead…"

"What?" Angel asked softly.

Howl looked at Angel and said, "You would call it vampire. Once the curse completely takes over, his heart will be released and he will become a vampire. His heart will go to the one who cursed him and then Riku will be in his control. The change is already taking place… the pale, cool skin… only you can lift this curse, or at least hold it off until you defeat the one who cursed you."

"Xehanort…" Riku hissed, balling his hands into fist. "So this is how he planned to take my heart. He's using the darkness in me to change me into something I'm not. _I won't let him, damn it!_ I refuse to fall into his control."

Howl smiled slightly and said, "Keep up that attitude, and you can probably fight back. But the change will continue, even if you keep a hold of your heart." He then shook his head and said, "I have never seen such magic before… it's astonishing!"

Riku looked up at Howl and said, "We'll help you take out the heartless and soulless."

Howl nodded and said, "Good… the two of you can take the spare room I have upstairs. I'm glad I put that in place when we moved… our family just seems to get bigger, I thought to do it in case."

Riku forced a smile of gratitude and said, "Thank you." But going through his head was the thought, _I'm cursed... Xehanort cursed me. Is that why my heart had been hurting before Yen Sid put me into that sleep for a year? Because the curse was trying to stop it... Is that why Yen Sid put me in the sleep in the first place? So that it would stop the curse from taking me over..._ Riku looked over at Angel, who stared up at him with pain filled eyes. He took her hand in his and held it tightly. _As long as I have Angel,_ he thought with relief, _the curse can't take me completely. I'll be alright... I have to be._

* * *

"So he knows now, huh?"

"Yes," Xehanort said, waving a hand over the pool of darkness that he used as a seeing portal to spy on Riku and Angel, the image of the two teens in Howl's castle disappearing in a ripple of darkness. "But it changes nothing. The curse will change him and he will be unable to fight it when it takes his heart and rips it from his body."

"Pretty interesting, how you cursed him in the first place… When he welcomed himself to the darkness and took your form…"

"It triggered the curse, yes," Xehanort finished, smiling. "I left it there when I was removed from his body by that blasted Sora. I knew that Riku would resort to the darkness to gain power to protect his friends, so the moment he opened his heart to it, not only did he take on my appearance, but he inflicted the curse upon himself. The effects began to show a year later, when he felt it pulling and tearing up his heart. He would have been mine already if Yen Sid didn't put him into that sleep and paused the curse from doing its work." He turned and looked at the two hooded figures behind him. He smiled and said, "I think that it's time that you revealed yourselves to our little friends. I'm sure Angel will be happy to see you both."

The two figures nodded before disappearing into a portal.


	11. Chapter 11: Familiar Faces

Angel sat on the soft green grass in the field of flowers where Howl had wandered around when he was a boy. The door of the castle led to here, as well as to the town of Ingary and the waste by just a twist of a dial to a certain color. Sophie showed them this place, saying that it was a nice place to just relax and enjoy life.

Angel and Riku met Sophie the next morning after their arrival. She was a woman who looked to be in her early sixties with silver hair that was tied in a long braid. She was kind and welcomed them with open arms, pitying Riku because he was also cursed like herself. Angel didn't understand how Sophie was cursed until Riku said, "She's a young woman, about our age…"

"What are you talking about?" Angel had asked. "She looks to be about sixty."

"I can see her true appearance," Riku told her. "The blindfold allows me to see past her curse and at her aura, to who she really is. But the curse is lifting off of her… it's weakening."

So now here Angel sat with Riku lying on the grass beside her. She removed her coat and soaked in the warm sunlight. The light reflected off of her hair, causing it to have a soft bronze glow. She looked up from where she was playing with the grass around her to where Riku was laying on her left.

She could tell that his eyes were closed, just by how relaxed his body was. His pale skin was like marble in the sunlight and seemed to glow as well as his silvery hair. His sleeveless black shirt was unzipped and was open over his incandescent, finely sculpted chest which rose and fell with his steady breathing. The muscles of his arms were perfectly toned and his face had never looked so relaxed as he basked in the warm sunlight. One arm was folded under his head while the other, the one close to Angel, lay at his side. Hesitantly, so she wouldn't startle him, Angel reached over and stroked the back of his hand with her fingertips. She was amazed at how satin smooth his skin was, but also how cool it had become, almost like it was a smooth stone. Wasn't it just a couple or so weeks ago that she touched his skin while he been in that sleep and felt how warm it was?

Angel felt his eyes on her and she looked up to see his head turned towards her, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. She smiled back at him and inched closer to him, looking back down as she started to trace the contours of his forearm with her fingers. She heard him sigh and she paused, looking up at him. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

Riku shook his head and said, "No, you wouldn't believe how good that feels." She saw his eye lids close under the blindfold and watched as he relaxed even more with another sigh.

Angel trailed her hand lightly over the muscles of his arm, tracing the bluish lines of the veins inside the crease of his elbow. She slowly worked her way back to his hand and then slipped her hand into his. His grip tightened around her hand, gentle but iron-strong. She looked up at him and saw that he was looking at her again. She smiled and squeezed his hand gently. "You'll be okay, don't worry," she said to him. "We'll lift the curse."

Riku smiled and said, "I know… in fact, I'm not exactly bothered by it now as I was before."

Angel tilted her head slightly and asked, "Really, how come?"

Riku propped himself up with his right arm, his left hand still in Angel's. "Because," he said, "I know that I can fight it and also, I have you. You're my light, so as long as I have you, the darkness can't take me over completely. Plus, this just proves that Xehanort is desperate to get rid of me quickly, so we know that he is afraid of us."

Angel nodded and said, "Probably, but we still can't underestimate him."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that he's not underestimating us. If he thinks that this curse will take me out, then he's sadly mistaken."

"But…" Angel paused, looking down at their hands. How could she ask this?"

"But…"

"What if… what if the curse does take you? What should I do then?"

Riku looked at her, his face set in a serious expression. "If the curse does take me, and Xehanort has my heart and control over me… I want you to kill me."

"What?!" Angel exclaimed, her grip in Riku's tightening.

He nodded and said, "I want you to, Angel. It would be the only way to free me from him. If I'm dead, he can't really take my heart. I know you're the only one strong enough. Please Angel; promise me that you will, if it comes to that."

Angel brought Riku's hand to her face and buried her face into his palm. "I don't know if I can… Riku, I don't know if I could kill you…"

"You will have to… it won't be me, just remember that."

Angel looked at Riku and slowly nodded. Riku smiled softly and sat up in front of her. He moved close to her and stroked the side of her face with his free hand before pulling her head close to his for a kiss. It was simple but chaste, and it filled Angel's heart with warmth. When he pulled away, he smiled again and ran his hand through her hair. "I love you Angel… you know that, right?"

Angel smiled and nodded. "I know… I love you too."

Riku smiled again and stood up, pulling Angel to her feet as well. He held her hand in his and they started to walk back towards the tiny shack that had the door that led back to the castle. As they walked, Angel couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. She stopped and looked back the way they came. Riku stopped as well and looked at her, frowning slightly. "Angel?"

"I feel like there's someone watching us, but there's no one here," she told him in a soft voice. She looked at Riku and frowned. "Can't you feel it?"

Riku shook his head and said, "No, I don't feel anything unusual… it might just be your imagination, with everything that is going on."

"I don't think so, Riku," she said, shaking her head.

Riku frowned and looked back towards the way they came. "Well, we'll just be careful then, if there is someone around…"

Angel nodded and the two of them continued back towards the door to the castle. But the feeling didn't leave Angel until they entered the castle and Riku shut the door behind her. She went up the stairs and came up to a very unpleasant smell. She covered her nose with a hand and saw the Witch of the Waste smoking a cigar that was letting off a vile smelling smoke. "What _is_ that?" she exclaimed, staring at the witch.

The witch didn't reply, but continued to smoke the cigar, a content and happy look on her face. Angel just wrinkled her nose and went to the hearth to talk with Calcifer… but was shocked to only see smoking wood and a few small embers. _Huh... what's wrong with Calcifer?_ But before she could voice her concern, there was a clicking of the dial on the door turning and Angel looked around to see Markl and Sophie coming up the steps.

Markl ran up to Angel and said, "Angel, you just missed the strange lady who tried to make Sophie leave!"

Riku looked at Sophie, who was chuckling slightly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Sophie smiled at Riku and ran her hands over her dress to smooth it out. "Yes, I'm quite alright," she told Riku. "It was only my mother, stopping by for a visit."

"Your mom?" Angel asked, surprised. "But wouldn't she notice that you're a little… umm… _old_?"

Sophie laughed and said, "She knew about the curse, so she was a little surprised. But she seemed happy to see me, so I'm glad that she stopped by."

Angel nodded and then looked at the hearth minus Calcifer. "Sophie," she said, a frown beginning to cross her features. "Something is wrong with Calcifer…"

Sophie frowned and walked over to the hearth. "Odd…" she muttered. "Well, we'll wait a bit and see if he pops up again."

Angel nodded, but she glanced at Riku, worried about the situation. With Howl now gone and Calcifer seemingly out of commission, this left the castle in danger. _Completely open to heartless and soulless..._

* * *

Riku sat beside Angel at the table, watching as Sophie tried to get Calcifer lit again. But all she was doing was blowing smoke and ash into the air. He sat on one of the stuffed chairs while Angel sat at his feet, her back resting against his lower legs. He was gently running his fingers through her hair and she had her head resting against his knees. Beside them, Markl and the witch were sitting at the couch, Markl holding a newspaper while the witch was still smoking the smelly cigar.

"I can't seem to get Calcifer to get lit…" Sophie muttered. She then turned to the witch and scowled. "Must you smoke that in the house?"

"Don't deny an old witch her pleasures…" was all the witch said.

Riku snorted and shook his head. Below him, Angel sneezed.

Sophie shook her head and then looked at Markl. "Markl, can you open a window?"

"Yeah…" Angel grumbled, shooting the witch a look. "This place needs to be aired out a little."

Markl nodded and stood up to run to the window. The witch gave a small smile and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you… Suliman's men are out there and Calcifer isn't at his full strength…"

Riku shot forward as Markl opened the window and he immediately felt the darkness begin to seep into the house. "Sophie…"

Sophie called out to Markl and started towards him…

…as the entire house shook violently, throwing Riku, Angel and Sophie to the floor. Angel squawked as Riku fell on her and he quickly rolled to his feet. He called _Way to the Dawn _into his hands and turned to help Angel to her feet. "You feel them?" he asked her.

Angel looked at him and nodded. "I can feel them…" she said softly. "They are all over the place."

Riku nodded as Sophie scrambled to her feet and ran to the window, slamming it shut. She and Markl then ran to the door and Sophie threw it open. Riku followed, Angel right behind him, and the four of them stepped outside and realized that the town was being bombed.

Sophie looked at Markl and said, "I'll check the shop, you get inside." She then looked at Riku and Angel and the first thing he noticed was that Sophie's aura seemed to be changing; she was getting younger. "The two of you make sure nothing gets inside. I'll be right back."

Angel and Riku nodded and Sophie ran to the shop. Riku spun around as he felt the heartless and soulless begin to rise from the ground of the courtyard. He lifted his Keyblade and sensed Angel call forth hers and the two of them attacked as one. The heartless and soulless were only lesser beings, but there were a lot of them. By the time Sophie returned, a young woman the same age as them except with starlight colored hair, the heartless and soulless were pushing Riku and Angel back towards the wall.

"Suliman's men are coming this way!" Sophie cried.

"And we have a heartless and soulless problem…" Angel moaned. "There's too many, Riku…"

Riku growled and held _Way to the Dawn_ high, preparing to strike again, when he sensed something coming upon them from above… very fast. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a bomb coming towards them. He raised a hand, hoping that he could blast it away with Dark Aura, but then he saw a streak of blue-black.

"Howl, no!" Sophie cried.

Angel gripped Riku and Riku pulled Angel and Sophie towards the wall. He braced himself against the wall, the two women between his body and the wall, as the bomb and Howl impacted the ground, Howl holding the bomb back. Although the bomb didn't go off, it sent rocks and debris all over the place and Riku winced as rock glanced off of his back. The heartless and soulless were thrown all over the place.

Once everything settled, Riku slowly pulled away and Sophie ran to Howl with a cry. Riku looked over at the wizard and saw that he was covered with blue black feathers and had the wings and claws of a bird. Angel gripped Riku's arm and looked up at him. "Riku," she said softly, "that presence is back…"

Riku frowned and looked up and around. How come Angel could feel it and not him?

"Riku, those creatures are coming," Howl said. "We have to get inside."

Riku looked at Howl and said, "There's someone here," he said, "someone who's been following us."

"We have to find them," Angel said.

Howl nodded and said, "Come inside, real quick."

Riku nodded and, taking Angel's hand and holding his Keyblade with the other, the two of them hurried inside the house, Howl carrying Sophie behind him. The door slammed shut behind the wizard and the four of them gathered before the hearth. As Markl ran to Sophie, Howl held a claw over the smoking logs.

"Calcifer," Howl said as he seemed to pull Calcifer from the logs, "you hang in there, now." In moments, Calcifer returned, coughing up a puff of smoke. Howl then turned to the witch as Calcifer wailed, "Howl, she fed me something gross… I'm gonna be sick."

Riku turned to Calcifer and said, "Calcifer, me and Angel have to find someone that she's been sensing. They may be the cause of the heartless and soulless here. Can you hold the fort?"

Calcifer groaned and said, "I can, don't worry about me. Just meet us back in the waste and get out of the city before you blow up."

"Don't worry, we plan to," Angel said.

"Riku, Angel…" Howl said. The two teens looked to the wizard as he said, "Be careful, the both of you. There is more than the soulless and heartless out there that can cause you harm."

Riku nodded and he looked at Angel. "Let's go," he said.

Angel ran towards the door, her Keyblade in hand and Riku followed her. The two of them ran outside and through the shop towards the street, encountering heartless and soulless along the way. They ran down the flaming street, cutting down their enemies as they went. When they reached what Riku believed had once been the town square, Angel stopped and said, "They're here…"

Riku spun around, still unable to sense what Angel could and called out, "Who ever is out there, show yourself!"

At first, all they could hear was the crackling of flames and the sounds of bombs from up above. Then he heard the sounds of laughter behind him; not just one, but two. They spun around and came face to face with two hooded figures, a man and a woman, wearing the black coats of the Soulless. "Good work finding us," the woman said in a cold voice.

"You did it quicker than we thought," the man said.

"Who are you?" Angel asked angrily, holding _Way to the Night _up and ready.

"Why Angel," the woman said, fake sorrow in her voice, "you don't recognize us?"

"Some person you are," the man said haughtily, "to forget your own friends…"

_Way to the Night_ clattered to the cobblestone street as Angel stared at the two figures in shock. "It can't be…"

Riku looked at Angel and then back to the Soulless as they lowered their hoods. The man had short black hair and the woman had boyishly short brown hair. "Angel," he asked. "Who are they?"

Angel just continued to stare in shock, but she managed to force out: "Oz? Sarah?"


	12. Chapter 12: Forgotten Past

"How… you both died! The heartless killed you when they destroyed our world!"

Angel stared in horror as the two people who were her closest friends stood before her, against her, and definitely on the other side. She could feel happiness of seeing them alive and well, but at the same time, a growing horror she didn't understand. The presence coming from them was the same that she'd been feeling.

Sarah laughed and said, "A Soulless can't be killed by a bunch of puny heartless. We aren't that weak…"

"Although Spike may show otherwise," Oz added, his signature smirk on his face.

"Soulless…" Angel whispered, not believing.

Sarah mocked gasped, throwing her hands up to cover her mouth. "Oh my gosh," she exclaimed in a fake worried voice. "Angel, you didn't know?"

Oz cracked up and grinned wickedly at Angel. "Yeah, we're Soulless, and our world… it never existed."

Angel was too shocked to speak. _Oz and Sarah... Soulless? It can't be true... and our world... it wasn't real?_ "What are you talking about?"

"Our world was never real," Sarah said, all mock shock gone from her face. "It was created by Xehanort, by the use of darkness. It was a world a lot like The World That Never Was. He had us watch over you, for all those years."

"You were supposed to never meet Riku," Oz continued. "But when you started having those dreams, we knew that it wasn't going to last much longer. Then Xehanort had the heartless attack the world and had us fake you out, thinking that we died, and then had you go immediately to Disney Castle where that fool of a king would find you. He knew that you would immediately go for Riku and wake him up, since he couldn't because he didn't know where he was and you were the only one who could wake him."

"You, Angel, have always had a connection to Riku, ever since the two of you were born," Sarah said. "When Xehanort discovered this, he first tried to keep you away, thinking that it would make it easier for him to take Riku's heart. But when that didn't work, he decided for the two of you to find each other…"

"But Yen Sid was ahead of him, when he saw that vision of the two of you and sent Riku to look for you. Despite all of Xehanort's efforts, Riku would have ended up finding you, if Yen Sid didn't put him into that sleep. So Xehanort allowed you to go out and look for him." Oz grinned and gestured to Angel. "So you see, Angel, everything is going according to plan. The two of you are doing exactly what Xehanort wanted in the first place."

Angel was shaking with anger now. "How long?" she whispered. "How long was I living a lie?"

Sarah frowned and rubbed her chin. "Since you were fifteen… since the beginning of the whole heartless war. Xehanort pulled you away before the door to the Destiny Islands opened and locked you up in that non-existing world…"

"So where I lived before…"

"Was the Destiny Islands, yep," Oz said, grinning still. "He removed you, killed your actual parents, then wiped everyone's memories and all signs that either you or your family ever existed in one night."

"Then the next day," Sarah said, "he approached Riku in that cave and had him open the door. Riku's heart immediately was drawn to the darkness, because you weren't there to protect him."

"You erased our memories?" Riku exclaimed, anger in his voice.

"Yeah, and a shame too," Oz said mockingly. "The two of you were such a cute couple…"

"So that's why I felt such an attachment to Riku," Angel said softly, everything clicking into place. "Even though my mind forgot, my heart didn't."

"So touching… I think I might gag…" Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well, gag on your own time," Riku said angrily, holding up his Keyblade and taking a fighting stance. "I'm pissed off that someone messed with my memories."

"Bring it on!" Oz yelled in an insanely happy voice. "I've wanted to kick your ass for a while now." He held out a hand and sword with a black blade and hilt appeared in his hand.

"Let's see what you two got," Sarah said as two kamas appeared in her hand, the handles jet black and the blades a deep, almost black, violet.

Riku and Angel readied their stances and the Soulless attacked. Ox lunged at Riku, swinging his blade down with a yell. Riku blocked the attack and sparks formed between the two blades. Sarah swung one Kama down and Angel blocked it, forcing it back and then swinging her blade around to block the other Kama. Keyblade wielders and Soulless fought it out, their weapons nothing but blurs through the air. They moved swiftly and fluidly, neither seeming to get the upper hand. Riku lashed out at Oz with his Keyblade, but Oz blocked it and forced Riku back before delivering an attack of his own. Between Angel and Sarah it was the same. The two of them moved fluidly, as if in a dance, their weapons moving so quickly that it was unsure which attack were offense or defense.

Angel shoved Sarah back and flipped overhead, coming back to back with Riku. They faced their opponents, breathing heavily but holding their Keyblades steady in their similar fighting stance. Oz and Sarah remained in their fighting stances as well, but neither seemed to be breathing heavily. Angel glared daggers at Sarah, who chuckled at her. "I trusted you," Angel hissed. "I trusted both of you."

"That's why you should never put your trust in anyone," Sarah said. She then reached into her coat and took out a sphere the size of a baseball. She tossed it to Angel, who caught it easily. "You want some questions answered, then check this out."

Angel took a moment to inspect the sphere in her hand. It was a bluish-green and seemed to glow with a faint light within. It was slightly flat on one side and when she turned it over, she saw a tiny switch on that side. "A memory sphere?"

"That's right," Sarah said, grinning. "Won't restore your memories, but it's a glimpse of the past."

Angel slipped the sphere into her coat as Riku snarled, "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing," Oz said, shrugging. "I think it's only fair that you know a little about your past before Xehanort kills the both of you."

"That's not going to happen!" Riku yelled.

"Oh yeah," Oz said, raising his eyebrows. "Have you looked at yourself lately? You're looking a little… how should I put it… pale. You're _already_ dying, Riku, and you can't stop it."

"The hell I won't!" Riku roared and he rushed forward, swinging his blade at Oz. Angel quickly brought up her own Keyblade as Sarah attacked again. The Soulless played with the Keyblade wielders, dancing around and hardly putting any offense into their fighting. Angel could sense Riku becoming angry and she began to back towards him. She was soon back to back with him again and she looked over at him and said, "Calm down, Riku."

Riku growled, but she sensed him beginning to calm down a little. The Soulless faced them again, but this time, they allowed their weapons to disappear in a burst of darkness. "What?" Riku asked, staring at Oz.

"Sorry," Oz said, shrugging, "as much as I would love to kill you right now, Xehanort says that it isn't the time. We just thought that we would drop a line and say hello to our old friend."

"We are _not_ friends," Angel growled, glaring at Sarah. "My friends were killed by the heartless."

Sarah laughed and her voice was like icy fire. "Angel, you just don't get it, do you?" she asked, her eyes glowing and her fangs glinting in the firelight. "You never had friends; you never actually had a life. You had been living a lie for three years. We were never your friends, just your guardians to make sure you didn't do anything we didn't like." She then flashed a grin and said, "See you around, Angel. Next time we meet, I'll be killing you." Then the two Soulless disappeared into a halo of darkness.

Angel released her Keyblade and just stared at the ground, not really seeing anything. She tried to digest everything she had just learned, but failed. Riku came up beside her and rested an arm around her shoulders. "Angel?" he asked, his voice soft.

"A lie…" she whispered. "All these memories in my head are a lie. My real memories are gone… my memories of you, of the islands…" She balled her hands into fists and snarled, "Xehanort is going to pay! How dare he mess up my life?"

"You're not the only one, you know," Riku said, pulling her into his embrace. He held her close as he said, "We'll get him, Angel, together."

Angel nodded and pressed her face into his chest. She breathed in his scent and, for not the first time and definitely not the last, she was glad that he was with her.

* * *

The two of them moved through the cliffs in the waste. Every so often, they saw parts of what they figured were from Howl's castle. They followed the trail and after a while, Angel could hear a creaking noise somewhere up ahead. She looked up and saw what looked like a flat board being carried on two thin legs. It waddled and moved slowly, slowly dropping more parts as it did. "Is that the castle?" she asked in amazement. 

"I think so… or what's left of it…" Riku replied. He then lifted up his head and exclaimed, "Angel, look! It's Howl and Sophie!"

Angel looked up towards the sky and she could see the large bird form that Howl took, with Sophie, her starlight-colored hair now just brushing her shoulders, clinging to his leg. "Let's go," she said and she began to run towards the remains of the castle, Riku alongside her. They managed to catch up to the slowly moving contraption and Angel felt Riku wrap his arm around her waist, holding her tightly.

"Hold on," Riku said before he jumped high and landed lightly on the walking platform. Angel blinked and looked at Riku, who smiled and said, "You'll learn to do that sooner or later."

Angel flashed a small smile before looking around at where Sophie was kneeling next to Howl's still form. Markl was crouched next to her, the scarecrow Turnip Head towering over them, and the witch was sitting closer to them. Riku walked towards Sophie and Angel was about to follow when the witch spoke. "His heart is fading…"

"What?" Angel asked, looking at the witch.

The old woman looked at her and smiled. "You better take care of his heart," she said, "or it will disappear forever."

Angel looked at the witch for a moment before smiling. "I plan to… I won't let him fade away." She then joined Riku's side next to Sophie.

Sophie was holding a very weakened Calcifer. The fire demon was nothing more but a glowing blue blob. He looked up at Sophie and said, "Sophie, I'm so tired…"

"I'm going to give Howl his heart back," Sophie told him, smiling softly. "What will happen to you, though?"

"I'll be alright, I think," Calcifer said. "I mean, you threw water on me and me and Howl both survived."

Sophie nodded and said, "I have to try then." She held Calcifer close to her own heart and muttered, "It's warm, and fluttering like a bird…"

"It's still just a heart of a child…"

"Please," Sophie said to no one in particular, "help Calcifer live and please help Howl take back his heart." She then pressed Calcifer down onto Howl's chest, right over where his heart would be. Angel watched as the fire demon was absorbed into the wizard's chest.

"So Calcifer was Howl's heart…" Riku said softly. "I guess any heart can be returned, despite all the person has done…"

Angel frowned, looking at Riku with a questioning look. "What…"

Riku looked at her and smiled. "It gives me hope… knowing that if my heart does get taken, there is a way for it to be given back to me."

Angel smiled and said, "I'll give you back your heart… I rather do that than…"

Riku smiled warmly and reached over to take her hand. At that moment, a glowing spark of light shot from Howl's chest. Angel laughed when she realized who it was.

"I'm alive! I'm alive!" Calcifer's voice came from the spark. "I'm free! I'm alive and free!" Then Calcifer zoomed to the sky and disappeared in a streak of light.

They heard Howl moan and they all looked at Howl. "He's alright…" Angel started, but was cut off when their vehicle jerked and began to shudder violently.

"It won't go on without Calcifer!" Markl cried as the platform began to tip to the side. The legs snapped and crumbled below them and the platform began a very fast descent down the cliff face towards a deep chasm. Riku held Angel tightly as everyone desperately held on, watching as the long fall came closer.

Suddenly, Turnip landed in front of them and jammed his pole into the ground in front of them. Angel could feel the platform begin to slow down as Sophie cried out, "Turnip!"

They slid off the cliff, but their descent had slowed and they were instead jammed between the side of the edge and a tall rock. Turnip collapsed in a broken heap onto the platform.

Angel stood shakily to her feet as Riku laughed and said, "Wanna do it again?"

She shot him a look and said, "You're horrible…"

* * *

Angel sat on the cliff edge, watching the sun set. A lot happened since their free fall; Turnip turned out to be the Prince from the other kingdom who had been cursed, Howl woke up and now Sophie and he were officially a couple and Calcifer had come back to stay with Howl, Sophie and Markl. The heartless and soulless had disappeared and the war died down, meaning that the two kingdoms had made peace with the return of the prince. Once again, another world was at peace. 

She turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and smiled when she saw Riku walking towards her. Riku returned the smile and sat down beside her. He looked towards the setting sun, the fading light glinting off of his platinum silver hair. "Sunset is beautiful here," he said.

Angel nodded in agreement. "Sure is," she said. She then frowned and said. "To think that I did see the sun set at Destiny Islands… but I can't remember it…" She reached inside her coat and took out the memory sphere. "I wonder what I recorded with this thing."

"We can watch it when we get on the ship," Riku said. "I'm curious too. And don't worry… you'll see Destiny Islands' sunset soon." He then growled angrily and said, "I can't believe that Xehanort messed with our memories… to think that you once lived with us… and I can't remember any of it!"

"And we were an item, according to Oz…" Angel said. She looked at the orb in her hand and smiled. "To think… our minds forgot our relationship, but our hearts didn't. That's why we felt the way we did when we saw each other."

Riku nodded and he reached over and took her hand. "I wish we could have our memories back," he said, "but I'm glad that we are together again, even though we can't remember the last time we were. When I'm with you, it feels right."

"I know what you mean."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment longer before they heard footsteps behind them. They looked around to see Howl, Sophie and Markl coming towards them and stood as the others approached.

"You will be leaving soon?" Howl asked.

Riku nodded and Angel blinked as Markl ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her legs, his hands gripping her coat in fists. "Don't go, Angel," the boy cried, his face pressed into the black leather. "I'll miss you."

Angel smiled and wrapped her arms around Markl. "I'll miss you too, Markl," she said, "but I promise that I'll visit again."

"Really?"

Angel nodded and said, "Of course."

"Riku, Angel," Howl said, stepping forward. "I want to thank you for your help and for making me realize just how powerful a heart can be. It doesn't matter how much magic you can use or how powerful you are… as long as your heart is strong, you can beat anything. I hope you can lift your curse Riku, for I know that you are strong enough to do it." The young wizard then came up to them and held out his hand. "Take these," he said.

Angel held out her hand and Howl dropped two rings into her palm. They were made of a silver metal and had a tiny dark orb embedded into it. One was larger and thicker than the other, obviously meant for a man. "What are they… besides the obvious?"

"These rings will keep you connected," Howl said. "If one of you is lost, the other will be able to find you, even in the blackest of darkness."

Angel looked at Howl and smiled. "Thank you, Howl."

"No, thank you."


	13. Chapter 13: Memories

Angel ran a finger around the ring on her finger. She looked up as Riku walked into the room. "Gummi ship is set for Radiant Garden," he told her, sitting beside her. "I figured that since the Keyblades haven't given us a new destination, we'd head back there and see how everything is going."

Angel nodded and she smiled when she saw that the ring was on Riku's finger as well. "You are wearing it," she said.

"Yeah," Riku said, reaching and taking Angel's hand that had her ring on. "Why not? If it keeps us connected…"

Angel grinned and then she reached into her pocket and took out the memory sphere. "Guess it's time to watch this," she said.

Riku nodded and was silent as Angel turned the sphere over and flipped the tiny switch. She set the sphere on the table and stood to shut off the lights. When she sat back down, the sphere projected a holographic image over it, large enough to see close details:

_The ocean was in view, the waves rushing up the shore. Then the image moved as a voice began speaking in the background; a young girl's voice. "Here's the island where me, Sora and Riku play. I thought that I should record all of this first." The image moved and then the face of a little girl with butterscotch eyes and long golden blonde hair appeared. "Mummy and Daddy got this for me for my birthday, so I'm gonna record a whole bunch of stuff."_

"_Angel, what are you doing?" a little boy's voice sounded in the background._

_The camera whipped around and an image of two little boys, one with messy brown hair, the other with short silvery hair, was shown. "That's Sora and Riku," Angel said. "My two best friends."_

"_What are you doing?" Riku asked, walking over._

"_I'm using the new memory sphere mommy and daddy got me. Smile Riku!"_

"_Are you filming me? Angel!"_

_Sora was laughing and Angel could be heard giggling as Riku approached and then the picture when to static..._

_When it came back, it showed an overhead shot of a silver haired boy and a brown long haired girl, both about fourteen, sitting on the ground and kissing beside the bent over paopu tree on the small island connected to the play island. There was then a giggling in the background and the two kissers pulled apart quickly and looked up. The silver haired boy's aquamarine eyes narrowed. "Sora!" the boy yelled, jumping to his feet and then the image was jolted and then there was a view, looking like from the ground, of a spiky brown haired boy running away from the silver haired boy. There was giggling and the image shifted so it showed the brown haired girl._

"_Caught ya!" another female voice said in the background._

"_Kairi!" the brown haired girl exclaimed, blushing a shade of red._

_Kairi giggled again and then the image moved to show Riku tearing after Sora with a wooden sword. "Riku!" Kairi cried. "Don't kill Sora!"_

"_I'm not gonna kill him... just injure him a little bit."_

_Despite his danger, Sora was still cackling and chanting, "Riku and Angel sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"_Sora!"_

_Suddenly, the picture went into static again..._

_Angel's face appeared in the picture before it turned and showed Riku leaning against the side of the bent over paopu tree next to where she sat. It then turned when Kairi spoke beside her: "So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"_

"_Hmm..." Riku said and the camera moved back to look down at Riku. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?_

"_And, suppose there are other worlds... then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"_

"_I don't know..." Sora said, and the camera moved to show the brown haired boy stretch out and lay down on the tree trunk._

"_Exactly!" Riku exclaimed. "That's why we need to go out there and find out." He pushed off the tree and walked to the edge of the island, looking out across the ocean. "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."_

"_Wow, Riku, I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk in one shot," Angel said with a giggle._

_Riku looked over at her and the smile on his face and the light in his eyes were full of love. Then the picture flickered and then died._

"That was the evening before the heartless took over," Riku said. "I don't remember you being there…"

"Of course not…" Angel said sadly, staring at the now faintly glowing orb, not bothering to stand and turn on the lights. It was like watching a movie of someone else's life. She knew that it was her, but she couldn't remember any of those events that had occurred. It hurt, somewhat, but it also made it angry. Xehanort took away a big part of her life like it was nothing.

She felt Riku wrap his arms around her and she pressed herself into his embrace. "I'll kill him…" she whispered into his chest.

"I know," Riku murmured into her hair. "And I'll be there beside you helping you do it. We'll do it together."

* * *

Angel and Riku walked down the street, the usually hustle and bustle of Radiant Garden going on around them. Riku held on to Angel's hand and she felt comfort of their skin on skin contact, which the two of them had removed their gloves for just that, even though his flesh was much cooler now than she remembered, but it was a comfort nonetheless. After watching the memory sphere on the ship, she wanted all the comfort she could get, especially if it came from him. 

"So, we'll see if the king's here and give him an update," Riku said, looking at Angel, "as well as Leon and the others."

Angel nodded and said, "Then maybe another path will open for us to take us to a new world."

Riku nodded and then he stopped dead, his face, if even possible, become paler. Angel looked up at him, a question forming on her lips when Riku suddenly pulled her towards an alley way, pressing himself against the wall in the shadows.

"What…?"

"Shh…" Riku said softly, and then he groaned. "Maybe it was a bad idea coming here… I should have guessed that there was a chance that he would be here…"

"Who?"

"Sora…"

Angel stared at Riku and said, "How do you know he's here?"

"I sensed him coming in our direction," Riku said. He placed a finger over his lips and said, "Listen… you can hear his voice any moment now…"

Angel listened and within a minute, she heard a young man's voice, a voice she somewhat recognized from the memory sphere, except that it was much more mature. She also heard two other voices that sound strange. Frowning she poked her head around the wall, despite Riku's hiss, and saw the older version of the brown haired boy in her memory sphere. He was walking alongside a large duck dressed in mage clothing and a, was it a dog…? But the three were talking and Sora had a worried look on his face. She couldn't help but stare at the boy who had once been, and still was, her best friend, but she had no recollection of him and him of her.

At that moment, Sora looked up and their eyes locked. Cursing, Angel pulled back and looked at Riku. Grinning sheepishly, she said, "He saw me…"

"Damn it… Angel…" Riku groaned. She knew that he wasn't mad at her, just frustrated because he didn't want Sora to see him.

"Hey, someone was over there…" they heard Sora say and they could hear hurried footsteps coming closer.

"Do something!" Riku hissed.

Angel didn't know what else to do, so she walked quickly out of the alley and faced Sora. She waved her hand and said, "Hiya, how ya been." From the corner of her eye, she saw Riku slap a hand over his face in disbelief. _Hey, he wanted me to do something, so here I am..._

"Uhh… hi…" Sora said, uneasily.

"Hey!" the duck quacked, glaring at Angel suspiciously. "That's an Organization XIII coat!"

"Huh?" Angel frowned and looked down at the coat she wore. She then remembered and blinked. "Oh! Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm all human, not a Nobody or anything."

Sora nodded and said, "Who are you, anyway?"

"Name's Angel," she said with a grin, pushing her bangs from her eyes. "Let's say that I'm helping out with the current situation." From the corner of her eye, she saw Riku glaring at her, warning her to watch what she said.

"You mean with the soulless and heartless and all?" Sora asked.

"Yep," Angel replied and nodded. "I'm on your side, so don't worry." She looked pointedly at the duck. "So who are you guys?"

"I'm Sora," Sora said, and then gestured to the duck at his side. "This is Donald…" then he gestured to the dog, "and this is Goofy."

"Hey," Angel said, nodding to each of them. "So, are you heading out to other worlds to take out the soulless and heartless?"

"Yeah," Sora said, nodding, "we've been to a few already." He then frowned and said, "Say, you've been to a few worlds, right?"

_Oh boy, I know where this is going..._ Angel thought. From the corner of her eye, she saw Riku looking nervous. He shook his head, signaling to not say anything to Sora about him. "Yeah…" she said slowly.

"You wouldn't have happened to have seen my friend Riku?" Sora asked. "He's tall, probably six foot, with silver hair and aquamarine eyes… I've been looking for him. He was gone for a year before the king came for me about this situation. He just… took off all of the sudden and I don't understand why."

Angel shrugged and said, "I haven't seen anybody by that description." She rested her hands on her hips and said, "But if I do, I'll let you know." _When Riku is ready for you to know..._ she thought to herself.

Sora nodded and grinned. In the alley, Riku sighed silently with relief. "Thanks that would be great. If you do see him, let him know that I'm looking for him and that I'm worried about him."

Angel nodded again and said, "No problem." She saw Riku gesturing to her, telling her that they should go. "Well, Sora, Donald, Goofy," she said with a grin, "it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah," Sora said, nodding. "It was nice meeting you too…" The boy then frowned and said, "You know, you seem familiar, like we've known each other before…"

Angel smiled sadly and thought, _Yeah, we did... you, me and Riku were best friends at one time... before we were ripped apart..._ "Perhaps we did at one point… perhaps in another life." Then she turned and walked back into the alley, running to Riku as he opened a dark portal. She heard Sora call out to her as the portal closed behind them. She noticed that they were at the bailey and she looked at Riku and felt her heart skip a beat.

Riku was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, his forehead beaded with sweat. The older boy was gritting his teeth, his breath hissing through them. Angel started towards him, but he threw up a hand and said painfully, "Stay back…"

"Riku…?"

He didn't reply, only waited out the pain until it was gone. It was only for a minute, but it seemed like a lifetime to Angel. He straightened and Angel slowly made her way to him. He looked at her and smiled slightly. "It's okay," he said, his voice still slightly strained, "I fought it off…"

Angel punched him hard in the chest, causing him to grunt in pain and surprise. "DON'T _EVER_ DO THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME!?" she screamed at him, raising her fist to punch him again, tears brimming in her eyes.

Riku caught her fist as she swung again and pulled her forcibly into his embrace. She struggled against him, weakly slamming her fist into his chest before finally collapsed against him, crying softly. He pressed his face into her hair and held her tightly. "I'm sorry…" he said softly. "I'm sorry that I scared you. It won't happen again, I promise. I was able to fight it off. I won't let it catch me off guard again."

"Why do you use the darkness when you know that it hurts you like that?" Angel asked, her voice muffled in his chest.

"It's because of that curse," he replied. "Normally, the darkness doesn't affect me like this. I was able to control it much easier. But don't worry, it won't happen again. I won't let it take me over, no matter how many times I use the darkness. I know how to control it now."

Angel looked up at him and brushed his silver hair from his face before resting her hand on his cheek. "Do you promise?" she asked. "You can control it?"

Riku nodded and covered her hand with his. "I can control it." He then sealed his promise with a chaste kiss.

"AWW! HOW CUTE!" a very familiar voice squealed with delight. The two of them turned and saw Yuffie hopping from foot to foot, clapping her hands in delight. Leon was standing next to the hyper-active ninja, his arms crossed over his chest.

"When we heard yelling," the gunblade wielder said, a smirk slightly turning up the corners of his mouth. "We weren't expecting to run into the two of you making out down here."

"Sorry," Angel said, running a hand through her hair. "I was upset, so I yelled. I didn't mean to worry any of you."

Leon chuckled and shook his head. "It's alright, we were just wondering who was yelling so loud."

"Nice set of pipes you've got there, Angie!" Yuffie chirped.

Angel groaned and rolled her eyes. Beside her, Riku chuckled before turning to Leon.

"Anything come up at all while we were gone?" he asked the older man.

"Nothing in particular," Leon said, shrugging. "Sora's come here a few times; showed up the first time a day after the two of you left." He looked at Riku, steel gray eyes serious. "He's been asking about you, wondering if we've seen you at all."

Riku sighed and nodded. "We almost had a run in with him," he said softly. "We probably would have gotten away if he didn't spot Angel. So Angel came up to him and introduced herself and all so Sora wouldn't walk into the alley where I was hiding. When we finally split… I… used the power of darkness to open a portal…"

"That's why I was yelling at him," Angel said, looking at Leon.

Leon frowned and said, "Riku has used the dark portals before…"

"But that was before he was cursed…"

Yuffie and Leon blinked in surprise. "Cursed?!" the ninja squeaked out.

Riku nodded again. "When Xehanort was forced out of my heart after he possessed me, he planted a curse there," he explained. "With me using the power of darkness, it began to spread… when my heart started hurting a year after me and Sora returned to the islands, it was the curse trying to take my heart, but it was still too weak to do so… and, well, you know the rest of the story. The sleep Yen Sid put me in slowed the curse to practically a stop and prevented Xehanort to find me.

"So using the power of darkness riles it up and makes it a bit stronger, so it tries to take over again. But I can control it."

"What will happen if the curse takes you over?" Leon asked softly.

Riku looked down and said, "I become an undead… and my heart is ripped from my body and Xehanort has complete control over me." He gestured to himself and said, "The effects of the curse are already showing… but I won't let it get any farther than this."

Leon sighed and said, "Be careful, Riku. You don't know how powerful this curse could be… it could easily burn you out."

"I understand… but I won't let _anyone_ control me again."

Leon nodded and then asked, "Anything else we should know."

"Yeah," Angel said. "The Soulless have an organization like Organization XIII, only they follow Xehanort. And two of them…" Angel looked down, sadness filling her heart at the thought. "Two of them are Oz and Sarah… my old friends…"

"They became Soulless?" Leon asked.

Angel shook her head. "They were always Soulless…" Then she told them everything that Oz and Sarah told her and Riku and even showed them the memory sphere. She could see the shock on their faces once the video on the sphere ended.

"Wow…" Yuffie said. "That's… messed up…"

"Neither of you remember any of what's on that sphere?" Leon asked.

Angel shook her head and then she touched her heart. "No," she said, "but our hearts remembered the relationship we had."

"Which was why the two of you felt an immediate connection," a voice said behind them.

Riku and Angel spun around and both smiled at the sight of Mickey. "Mickey!" Riku exclaimed.

The small king laughed and ran to Riku. Riku crouched down and lifted up the king and spun him around slightly before the two of them shared an embrace. Angel couldn't stop the smile that creeped up onto her face at the sight of the two friends.

When Riku set Mickey down, the king looked at Angel and smiled. "Hiya, Angel," he said cheerfully. When Angel returned the smile and greeting, the small king's face turned serious. "Is it all true, Riku?" he asked.

Riku hung his head and nodded. "Yeah," he said softly.

The king hung his head sadly and then looked up at Angel. "I'm sorry Angel," he said. "I can't believe what you, the _both_ of you, are feeling. But as long as the two of you have each other, you will stay strong. Xehanort forgot one thing about the heart: once two are connected, they can always find each other, even if they are separated worlds apart."

"That's a good thing to know," Angel said with a soft smile.

Riku nodded and then _Way to the Dawn_ and _Way to the Night_ appeared in the two Keyblade wielders' hands. Angel and Riku looked at each other before touching the tips together and raising the Keyblades to point them at the sky. A beam of light shot out, leading to their next destination.

Riku lowered his Keyblade and looked at Mickey sadly. "Looks like our reunion is cut short once again," he said.

The tiny king nodded and said, "Yeah, but we'll see each other again soon."

Leon handed Angel back the memory sphere and said, "Keep a hold of your past, no matter how painful it may be. Because there are always good memories among the bad."

Angel nodded and pocketed the sphere. "I will."

Leon nodded and said, "Be careful… the both of you."


	14. Chapter 14: This is Our Story

Riku woke up with a soft groan. He rubbed his forehead to find it damp with sweat. It was that dream again; the same one that he first had on Jack Sparrow's ship. _Damn dreams... no wonder I look so sick... I haven't been sleeping well because of those dreams._ Grumbling, Riku rolled over on his stomach and covered his head with the pillow, trying to fall back asleep, but to no avail. Five minutes later Riku rolled onto his side and hurtled the pillow at the wall, giving up, before standing and walking back to the cockpit of the ship. As he got closer, he slowed down to a stop at the doorway when he heard Angel singing again. He looked in and saw her in the captain's seat, looking out through the front window. She was singing smoothly, her voice filling the cockpit and his heart.

"_Look around just people,  
Can you hear their voice?  
Find the one who'll guide you  
To the limits of your choice."_

Riku closed his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. It was that song again; the one he first heard her sing. Her voice flowed over and through him and somewhere, in the back of his mind, her voice triggered a familiar sensation, something he couldn't remember knowing, but all the same… A vision flashed swiftly through his mind, brought up from that sensation:

_Riku was lying along the length of the bent over paopu tree, his head resting on Angel's lap. The two of them were alone on the tiny island that they claimed as their own. Angel was running her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, as she sang softly to him, that same song. Riku closed his eyes and basked in the warm sun..._

_That was a memory..._ Riku thought when the vision passed. A memory that must have been erased because it had Angel in it. _Are they returning? Or did Angel's singing trigger it? _Riku didn't know and for the first time in a long while, he wished that DiZ was still alive, or that Namine hadn't returned back to Kairi and was still around. He opened his eyes again as Angel finished the last of her song:

"_But if you're in the eye of storm  
Just think of the lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love"_

"I like that song," Riku said, walking into the cockpit when Angel's voice finally fell silent.

Angel looked around at him and smiled. "Yeah?" she asked. "I do too… I've known it for a while and I've always loved it." Her smile grew and became loving, but she also went a slight shade of pink. "It reminds me of us…"

Riku nodded and he brushed his fingers against her cheek. "Then it can be our song."

Angel smiled and nodded. Riku bent and kissed her briefly before the alarm sounded, signaling that they were approaching the next world. Angel grinned and spun around. "Time to rock," she said.

* * *

The water felt so good and Riku forced himself to swim through the shimmering waters of the deep blue sea. He was bare waist up, his silvery hair swirling around him. Waist down, however, he had the tail of a merman, the scales the same shade as his hair and the fins a wispy transparent white. He smiled as he turned onto his back and floated. He always liked this world for some reason. Maybe it was because it reminded him of home in a small way. 

"Riiiiikkkuuuu!"

Riku frowned and, turning upright, he looked down. He then burst out into laughter when he saw Angel and she sent a very rude gesture with her finger at him.

The young woman had on a white bikini top and her tail was a white opal-like in color. The scales shifted from blues to greens to yellows to purples and to pinks as she thumped it angrily on the large rock she was sitting on. Her brown hair swirled slightly around her head and she glared angrily at him. "Are you just gonna laugh at me all day," she asked, "or are you gonna help me?"

Riku ended his laughter with a chuckle and he swam down to her. He came eye level with her and gazed at her through the blindfold. "Come on," he said, taking her hands in both of his own and pulling her up, swimming up slowly as he did. "It's easy… it's just like swimming, only without two legs." Then he helped her maneuver with the tail, keeping an arm around her waist as he did. He enjoyed the warmth coming from her as he kept his hand placed on her stomach. _Really liking this..._ he thought.

Within a few moments, he watched as Angel swam around on her own, slowly spinning around. He could hear her start to sing again and he smiled. He couldn't help but think that she made quite a beautiful mermaid.

"Well now," a voice said behind him. "Doesn't she have a beautiful voice?"

Riku blinked and turned around to see King Triton and the crab Sebastian swimming towards them. Sebastian was the one who spoke and he was looking over at Angel, who was unaware of the new arrivals.

The king of the sea looked at Riku however and frowned. "You are the Keyblade Master's friend Riku, are you not?"

Riku nodded and said, "Yes I am." He then let out an "oof!" as Angel swam at him and, unable to stop quick enough because she was still new to the swimming thing, collided into him, wrapping her arms around him in a embrace to stop herself. He looked at Angel and smiled slightly as she looked up at him, a red tint to her cheeks. "This is Angel, my girlfriend." _Girlfriend? _Riku thought to himself after saying that. _Do I see her as that? We were before Xehanort took her away and erased our memories... so why not now?_ He didn't worry any more when Angel didn't protest or look at him with her "What the hell are you talking about" look.

Triton nodded to the both of them and then he looked at Riku and frowned. "Last time I heard," he said, "you were working for the witch, Maleficent. How can I trust that my kingdom is safe from you?"

"You can," Riku said softly. "I have cut all ties from that witch. The darkness remains," he placed a hand over his heart when he said this, "but I can control it now. I'm not going to allow it to corrupt me again."

Triton looked at Riku for a long time, seeming to analyze him. Finally, just when Riku was beginning to become nervous, he nodded and said, "I believe you. So you are seeking redemption now then?"

Riku shrugged and said, "I guess you can say that."

Sebastian swam over to Angel and hovered in front of her. "My dear," he said. "You're voice is absolutely beautiful."

"Oh," Angel said, slightly embarrassed, "thank you. I gained my voice from my mother."

The crab nodded and then he said, "How would you like to perform in our upcoming concert? Usually, the king's daughter Arial sings, but she's at the surface with her baby daughter now."

Angel smiled but shook her head. "I would," she said, "but we're here for a reason. The heartless are rising up again, as well as a new creature called soulless. We also have to take out the one behind all this: Xehanort."

"Xehanort?" Triton asked, looking slightly shocked. "I thought he was killed."

"Old enemies die hard," Riku said, frowning.

"Is everything okay here?" Angel asked, looking at Triton.

Triton frowned and said, "The heartless have been appearing again, as well as some other form… probably the soulless you spoke of. But they aren't a complete danger."

"Well, we'll wipe them out for you," Angel said.

"And Sora should be coming around soon as well," Riku said. "But, I ask you, please do not tell him that you've seen me. I can't have him know what's going on with me… I can't have him see me like this."

The merman king looked at Riku and nodded. "I will not say a word, at your request," he said.

"Thanks…"

"Well, well," a familiar accented voice said. "Lookie here! I guessed right to find you here."

Angel and Riku spun around, summoning their Keyblades as they faced Spike once again. The Soulless had a tail that was shadow black, the fins almost like shadow themselves. The man grinned and waved. Riku, however, frowned and asked, "What do you want?"

"Didn't we kick your ass the first time?" Angel asked. "Haven't you learned yet, or do we have to do it again?"

Spike waved his hands in front of his face and said, "Whoa! I'm waving a white flag here, alright? Don't go kicking my ass yet!"

"What do you want?" Riku repeated.

Spike sighed and said, "You always want to get straight to the point, don't ya? Alright then… Xehanort told me to give you this…" He then threw a sphere to Riku, who caught it easily. He looked down at it and realized that it was another memory sphere. He looked up at Spike, who shrugged again and said, "He said he thought you two would _enjoy _it."

Riku snarled and said, "It's his fault we're relying on these things to remember."

Spike laughed and said, "Not like you're remembering… it's like watching a movie you've never seen, except you are the main character. Besides, that one doesn't have anything in it. It's a blank… he said you two would enjoy it because you can record your final days."

"Piss off!" Angel snapped.

Riku blinked slightly in surprise. He never heard Angel talk like that before. She must be _very_ mad to use language like that. He looked at the sphere and then said, "We'll record stuff… but it will be our journey in _defeating_ all of you, including him!"

Spike laughed and said, "Suit yourselves then…" He then waved and said, "See you all later." Then his disappeared in a portal of darkness.

"Coward!" Angel yelled.

Riku sighed and released his hold of the Keyblade. He looked down at the sphere in his hand and curled his hand around it. _I won't allow Xehanort to try to control us and tell us what to do... this is _my_ story now, not his. Mine and Angel's... and he has no control over it!_ He looked over at Angel where she was still steaming, mumbling and glaring at the spot Spike disappeared in the portal. He swam over to her and touched her arm gently. He smiled softly at her when she looked at him. "It'll be alright," he said. "He's just trying to rile us up, that's all."

Angel snorted as she released her Keyblade. "It's working…" she growled.

"Don't let it bother you."

"I'm trying not to," she said with a sigh. "But it's hard…"

"I know," Riku said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "But we'll get him, I promise."

She looked up at him and smiled, nodding. "You're right," she said. "We'll make him eat his words."

Riku nodded and then he turned and looked at Triton. "Well, it looks like you won't be having a Soulless Organization problem."

"No, which I am relieved," the king of the sea said.

Riku smirked and then his and Angel's Keyblades appeared again. Frowning, but touching the tip to _Way to the Dawn_ to _Way to the Night_'s, he watched as a beam of light shot towards the sky. "That was quick…"

"Probably because we aren't really needed here," Angel said, looking up at Riku.

"No," Triton said. "I believe that we can hold up until Sora arrives."

Riku nodded and then looked at Angel. "Ready?" he asked.

Angel smiled warmly at him and said, "Always."

* * *

Riku found himself in the cabin of the ship, staring down at the memory sphere in his hand. Angel was at the cockpit, setting their next destination. _Record our journey in defeating him... record our story._ With a slight smile, Riku switched on the sphere and as it hummed awake, he reached behind his head and untied the blindfold. He pulled it off and rested it on his lap before turning the sphere to face him. His eyes were shaded by his silver hair but whoever would see this video in the future would be able to see them… and the reason why he was wearing the blindfold again. 

"This is our story," Riku said softly to the sphere. "Mine and hers… this may be our only chance…

* * *

Xehanort looked over his shoulder when he heard a portal opening. Spike stepped through the portal with a smirk. "It's done," the Soulless said. "Your message was delivered and as you may already know, their reaction was as expected. They said that you can't stop them." 

Xehanort chuckled and said, "They shall see soon enough." He then turned back towards the cell he was standing before as a young man with blonde hair past his shoulders threw himself at the bars. "Riku has no chance in defeating me and keeping out of the darkness when I have part of his heart in _my _possession." He smiled at the young man as he said this.

The young man gripped the bars of the cell tightly, glaring at Xehanort with bright aquamarine eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: The Lost

Angel and Riku found themselves in a vast cavern of some sorts. There was a faint light that allowed them to see and cast over the damp stone and earth, but Angel saw no sign of a sky or sun anywhere in the ceiling above them. A steady dripping sound echoed through the cave and there was a damp chill to the air. Angel looked over at Riku and asked, "Do you know where we are?"

Riku nodded, still staring ahead as they walked. "This place is called Atlantis. It's an Empire that's under the ocean."

"Why is it under water?" Angel asked.

"Almost ten thousand years ago, something happened here, forcing the city underground as well as the people living in it." Riku looked over at Angel and smiled. "The king decided that secrecy is best, so the people stay hidden. They also don't enjoy visitors much either."

"Oh joy," Angel grumbled, rolling her eyes. "So why were you here the first time?"

Riku frowned, turning his head to face forward again. "I came here to warn the king about the heartless trying to take and destroy the hearts of the worlds, before I got stuck in Ansem's, well _Xehanort's_, body, and that they may be after the heart of this world, more so because it was so unique. Maleficent had been after it before, but she never had the chance to go after it before Sora killed her, so that's how I knew about the heart of this world."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure… the king has been hiding it for several thousand years, hence the secrecy of this place." They came to the edge of the plateau they were walking across and began the descent down. Just when they were about to reach the bottom, an explosion rocked the cavern and they were thrown off the side of the plateau.

Angel hit the ground hard and rolled head over heels a few feet before slamming her back into a large boulder. She groaned and slumped back, trying not to move because her back screamed in agony every time she did. She could also feel a burning fire on her leg and she looked down and, pulling up her pant leg, she saw that her right leg, just under the knee and above the top of her boot, was cut open and bleeding freely.

"Angel?!" she heard Riku cry out, terror and fear for her in his voice.

"I'm here," Angel called out weakly. She heard a scrambling over rocks and Riku was at her side, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him. She leaned against him and he took her weight. She saw Riku rise up a hand, obviously preparing a cure spell when he suddenly stopped. She looked up at him and saw him staring into the dark shadows before him and his hand rose now before the two of them in a defensive stance. He shifted his and Angel's bodies so that he was kneeling with his left knee on the ground, the other up with his foot planted to the earth. He situated Angel between his legs, his upraised knee support for Angel's aching back. He held her close to his body with his right arm while his left hand was held out before him to either call out _Way to the Dawn_ or to summon a Dark Shield.

Angel could hear the sounds of movement from the shadows and she watched as a few people came out of the shadows. They were all holding spears and wore large painted and feathered wooden masks that shielded their entire body. The person at the head of the group stepped forward and crouched in front of them. The mask was removed, revealing a young looking woman with dark skin and bone white hair. She had a blue tattoo on her cheek and her eyes were filled with concern for them. She looked at the wound in Angel's leg for a moment before taking off the glowing crystal she wore around her neck and placed it to Angel's wound. Angel tried to draw her leg back, but a wave of pain shot up her leg and she cringed. Riku squeezed her shoulder and she looked up at him. He nodded to her, letting her know that it was alright. Angel turned back to what the woman was doing and watched as the woman withdrew the glowing crystal, only to place her hand over the wound. Her hand glowed brightly and Angel gasped when a cool sensation flowed from the woman's hand down and over her leg. When the woman removed her hand, the wound had been healed.

Angel pulled her pant leg back down as Riku looked up at the woman and said, "Thank you, Kidagakash."

"Bless you," Angel said, looking up at Riku.

Riku chuckled as did the woman and he said, "No, it's her name."

"My name is Kidagakash," the woman said, "but you may call me Kida if it's easier for you."

"Yeah," Angel said, nodding, accepting the hand Riku lend her to pull herself to her feet. "I'm Angel, and I guess you already know Riku."

"Yes," Kida said, "I met him some time ago." She looked at Riku and said, "You have yet to remove your blindfold…"

"I did, at one point… but… the darkness has come back," Riku told her. "The man who took me over, Xehanort, he's back and he's trying to take my heart. He also has a group following him, called soulless. They are creatures like the heartless that are made from the souls of those who lost their hearts."

"So that is why you are here?" Kida asked. "Because of these soulless?"

"Yeah," Angel said. "They may be here, as well as a member of the Soulless Organization."

Kida nodded and said, "You must speak with my father then… come." Then the woman turned and she and the others began to walk back into the shadows. Riku nudged her gently and then took her hand in his. The two of them followed the Atlanteans through the cavern and when they finally exited the dark depths, Angel couldn't help but stare at the ancient but beautiful city before them. Waterfalls cascaded down around the city and it was lit by crystals like the one Kida wore. "Welcome," Kida said, looking at Angel, "to the city of Atlantis."

"It's beautiful," Angel said, looking at Riku who nodded in agreement. They continued to follow Kida into and through the city. Angel looked around and many of the citizens of the city looked at Angel and Riku, some nervously, some curiously, some looking at Riku recognition. They all had the same white hair and dark skin with a blue tattoo somewhere on their body, even the children. And they all wore those crystals around their necks.

Kida led them to a great building that had several steps leading to two large doors. Kida turned to Riku and Angel and said, "Wait here. I will inform my father of your arrival." Then she went through the great doors and they closed behind her with a dull boom.

Angel looked at Riku and said, "Is Kida and her father some sort of royalty, living in a place like this?"

Riku chuckled and said, "Her father is the king of Atlantis, King Kashekim Nedakh."

"Oh," Angel said. "So we're gonna be speaking with the head honcho here…" She looked back to see that a small gathering of Atlanteans had gathered at the foot of the stairs. "I feel like some sort of attraction…"

Riku smiled and squeezed her hand. "We are the first outsiders many of these people have seen. Wouldn't you be a little curious?"

"I guess…"

The doors opened again and Kida stepped out momentarily to gesture for them to enter. Riku squeezed her hand again and the two of them walked inside. They walked into a large throne room that had a pool in the center. Before them sat the king, Kashekim Nedakh, who seemed as ancient as the city. He had the dark skin and white hair like the rest of his people, but his eyes were all white and the tattoo on his face went up across his forehead to his hairline. He gripped the staff in his withered, tattooed hand. Although he was obviously blind, he stared at Riku and Angel nonetheless.

"So you have returned Riku," Nedakh said. He waved his hand and everyone except two guards, Riku and Angel left. "My daughter says that you bring news of a possible threat to my kingdom."

"Yes," Riku said softly. "New forms of creature, called soulless, are forming, as well as a higher class of soulless, what we're calling the Soulless Organization. They are all following an old, but deadly, enemy of mine, named Xehanort."

"And these may be a threat to my kingdom?"

"Yes," Angel said. "The Keyblades brought us here, meaning that the darkness isn't too far away."

The king turned his head towards her direction and Angel couldn't suppress the shudder that slipped down her back as his eyes rested on her. "You are connected to him," he said. "I can sense the connection between the two of you."

"Our hearts are connected, yeah," Angel said, nodding.

Nedakh nodded and didn't ask for an explanation. He stood and gestured to the guards. "Take our guests to the dining hall," he said. "I will have one of the sleeping chambers readied for the two of you, unless you prefer your own individually…"

"One is fine," Riku said.

The king nodded again and then dismissed them. One of the guards led Angel and Riku to the dining hall, where they were given several different dishes to choose from. All the food was somehow seafood related, which made Angel giddy. She loved seafood. Riku already knew what dishes he like best, but Angel tried a little of everything. She and Riku ate in silence, enjoying their first real meal in what seemed like forever.

* * *

Angel fell back onto the bed in the sleeping chamber she and Riku had been given. She sighed and closed her eyes, basking in the moment of relaxation and peace for once, knowing that it wouldn't last for very long. She lifted her head up when she heard a soft chuckling coming from the doorway. "What are you laughing about?" she asked sternly.

Riku shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "Nothing," he said. "Just you..."

"'Just me' what?"

"Just you in general. No matter what, you always make me feel better, make me feel that small bit of light that is still inside of me, surrounded by darkness."

Angel smiled and said, "What can I say: I have that affect on people."

Riku smiled and he walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and looked down at the floor. Angel sat up and sat with her legs folded to her side. She tilted her head to look at Riku and asked, "Riku, why are you really wearing that blindfold? I mean, I know that the king said that your eyes can't lie... but still, I don't understand why you won't just take it off, especially if it's just the two of us."

"Because," Riku said softly, "I don't want you to see what's behind the blindfold... I don't want you to see the darkness inside of me..."

Angel shook her head, her brown hair swaying over her eyes. "But," she began, "I don't care about..."

"I do..." Riku said, interrupting her.

Angel closed her mouth, knowing that the discussion was now over. She sighed and looked down at her lap, not looking at him. _But, I'm one that doesn't know when to quit..._ "I don't see why it matters either way," she said, folding her hands onto her lap. "I'll still love you either way."

She heard Riku sigh and felt the bed shift as he crawled up to sit in front of her. She blinked as he laid down and rested his head on her lap. Automatically, Angel reached up and began to run her fingers through his silvery hair. _I have the feeling that I've done this many times before..._

"Angel," Riku said after a few moments of silence. "Please... just... this is what I want, for now anyway... not to sound rude, but could you deal with it for just a little while longer?"

Angel sighed and nodded. "Alright," she said. "I will... for you."

Riku sighed contently and she felt him relax. "Thank you."

* * *

The banging of a body against metal bars sounded though the basement. A young man with blonde hair past his shoulders was slamming his right shoulder against the bars of his cell, even though he knew that it was fruitless. The bars wouldn't give and there was no way he was going to be able to get out. Panting, he stopped but instead gripped the bars tightly and hollered, "Let me go! Please, let me out!" But no one answered him except his own voice echoing down the dark corridor.

With a pain-filled sob, the young man dropped to his knees, still clutching the bars with his shaking hands. "Please..." he whispered to the darkness. "I just want to see her... please, just once... I'll do anything..."

But no one answered his pleas.

* * *

A young girl walked through the realm of darkness, her sandy colored hair swaying over her topaz eyes. Aura didn't know what trail she was taking, only that she knew that it was the right path. She knew that her heart would lead her to him... it always did and always will.

She stopped when she felt a wave of sorrow sweep over her heart and she placed a hand over her chest. "Akira..." she whispered softly. "I'm coming... I'm searching for you... please hold on..." She then looked forward and whispered softly. "As long as they are together, so will we..."


	16. Chapter 16: New Arrivals

**OMG! Sooo sorry for such the long update! I had terrible writer's block, plus things have been hectic on my end... . and I was actually working on another fanfic, this one Bleach, until my writer's block for this one cleared. So to make up for such the long wait, I've written out three chapters, although the last one is a cliffie... sorry, couldn't resist. But to give everyone a heads up, the updates will be a longer wait than before, although not two months like this one ** **So here we go, and for those who like Bleach, go ahead and read that fanfic that I'll be putting up. **

* * *

Angel woke up with a start, thinking of the dream that woke her up. "Aura… who are you looking for?" she whispered to herself. Sighing, she sat up, rubbed her eyes and then looked down at Riku who still slept silently beside her. 

For the first time in what seemed like a while, he was sleeping peacefully. She knew that he had been having nightmares for a while, although he never told her about them. There were times during the night that she had been woken up by him crying out softly in his sleep, tossing and turning and always covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Angel would then pull him into her embrace, his head resting on her shoulder and would run her fingers gently through his hair until he slipped into a more peaceful slumber. When she woke up every morning afterwards, he would be gone and he never spoke of his nightmares and she never asked him about them, knowing that if he wanted to tell her, he would tell her in time.

Angel smiled and, running her fingers briefly through his silver hair, she slipped silently out of bed, careful not to wake him. She dressed quickly and then slipped out of the room, letting Riku sleep. She walked through the ancient palace and ended up back outside. She was unable to tell what time of the day it was, but with the sight of all the people moving through the streets, she guessed that it must be around mid-morning. Children ran around the legs of the adults, chasing each other while the adults were either shopping or chatting to each other in their strange language. Some of them looked at Angel as she descended the steps of the palace with either curiosity or unease. She smiled warmly to the ones who looked at her uneasily and saw them calm slightly.

She walked through the streets of Atlantis, looking at the buildings and some of the crumbling statues that dotted the area. Many of them were covered in overgrown greenery, but it just made this place seem even more ancient, mysterious and beautiful. She came upon a lake where she could see parts of fallen structures poking out of the water. Yellow glowing fireflies flew around, just barely skimming the surface of the water. This place had a peaceful feel to it, and Angel couldn't help but feel at ease and forget the mission she was on.

As she headed back towards the center of the city, she saw a few children playing a game that reminded her of soccer. She watched as they kicked the ball around, trying to get it into the other teams goal, which was a hole, dug in the ground. At one point, a child kicked the ball and it went in the wrong direction, heading towards Angel. She stopped the ball from rolling further with her foot, placing it on top of the ball. The children looked at her, some scared, as she picked up the ball and slowly walked over to them. Crouching in front of the child who kicked it, she handed the ball to him. "You should be a little careful," she said to him, smiling warmly. She knew that he probably wouldn't understand what she was saying, but she knew that by the tone of her voice and her smile, he and the other children would know that they had no need to be afraid of her.

The child took the ball and returned her smile before running back to the other children. They huddled together and began speaking in their language rapidly. Angel slowly stood and watched as the boy with the ball looked back at her and made a "come on" gesture with his hand, saying something to her in their language. Angel understood what he was trying to tell her; they wanted her to play. She smiled and nodded before shrugging out of her coat and laying it on a moss covered boulder nearby. She joined the children in playing, getting the rules of the game in no time.

She didn't know how long she was playing when the last shot was made and the game ended. She smiled as the children of the winning team cheered happily. She could sense someone watching her and she looked around to see Riku standing in the shadows close by. She walked up to him and asked, "How long have you been there?"

Riku shrugged and said, "For a little while now."

Angel smiled and reached up to kiss him. She pulled away at the sound of giggling and she looked around to see a few of the little girls watching her and Riku, giggling behind their hands. She smiled at them and the girls laughed before running away, chattering in their own language. She then looked back at Riku and said, "Let's go."

Riku nodded and after Angel grabbed her coat, the two of them headed back to the palace. Angel knew that the king would probably want to speak with them again. But when they got to the palace, they saw a group of people in front of the large building who definitely _weren't_ Atlanteans. They were all talking amongst each other in hushed voices. Angel tilted her head and frowned. "Outsiders…" she said as Riku nodded.

"Yeah, but not like us," he said. "These people are from the surface; explorers."

Angel frowned as she cast her eyes over them. Some of them seemed alright, but two that caught her eyes were an older man with gray hair cut short and a rather manly looking blonde woman. The look of their eyes made her uneasy. She pointed them out to Riku and said, "I have a bad feeling about those two there. The others seem okay, but those two make my skin prickle."

Riku nodded in agreement as the two mentioned people left the rest of the group. As Angel and Riku approached the group, another one of the party, a skinny young man wearing glasses left the group as well and approached Kida who stood nearby. As the two of them came within speaking distance, a large bald black man noticed them.

"Hey, you two don't seem to be from around here," he said in a kind voice.

Angel smiled and lightly tapped the man on the shoulder. "Well, neither do you," she pointed out.

The man laughed and rubbed the back of his head, saying, "Touché. Well, my name's Sweet: Joshua Sweet. I'm the medical officer of our little group." He held out a hand to Angel and asked, "What's your name, young lady?"

"I'm Angel," she said, shaking his hand.

"And I'm Riku," Riku said, stepping forward. Angel hid a smile when she could clearly see, and feel, the jealously coming from her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you both," Sweet said, nodding to them both. "As I said, I'm Sweet, and this is Audrey Ramirez, our chief mechanic…" he gestured to a girl a few years younger than Angel and Riku with dark hair, eyes and skin.

Audrey waved and gave a small smile. "Hey," she greeted.

"Vincenzo Santorini, our demolitions expert…"

A tall thin man with dark hair and holding a few sticks of dynamite looked up at the mention of his name. "How you doing?" he said. "You can call me Vinny."

"Gaeton Moliere, excavations and geology… we call him Mole for short…"

A short, round and dirty man wearing strange goggles stepped forward and took Angel's hand to place a small kiss on the back of it. "Bonjure," he said. Angel giggled while Riku scowled.

"Mrs. Packard, our communications officer…"

An old woman in a coat and hat flicked her cigarette, but said nothing in greeting.

"And our cook, Cookie…"

A thin but wild looking old man step forward to shake their hands enthusiastically. "Howdy, you two look like you could gain a few pounds. Have you been getting your basic fours: beans, bacon, whiskey and lard?"

"Uhh… no, we're all set," Angel said with a smile. "Believe me; you won't be able to put another pound on me."

"Yeah, she eats like a c-OW!" Riku yelped when Angel elbowed him in the side hard from where she stood beside him, dusting off her hands afterwards.

"So who were those other three?" Angel asked, becoming serious again. "The ones who just left before we joined you guys."

"Oh, them? The skinny guy with glasses was Milo Thatch. He's our translator. He's the only one in our group who understands these peoples' language. The other two were Commander Rourke, the surly looking man, and the blonde was Lieutenant Helga Sinclare."

"So why are you here?" Riku asked.

"You could call us explorers," Sweet said. "We've been looking for this place for years. It's been lost for centuries, but we never expected for there to be people living here still after all this time. So what about you? What brings you two here?"

"Just visiting," Riku said, shrugging.

"What's with the blindfold kid?" Vinny asked, raising an eyebrow in Riku's direction.

Before Riku could say anything, Angel jumped in. "He's blind," she said. She could feel Riku looking at her. "It was a bad accident, and it cost him his sight."

"Oh…" Vinny said, looking a little embarrassed now.

Angel felt Riku press the side of her foot with his own foot, unnoticed by the group in front of them. She lightly brushed her hand against his, indicating that she understood. "Well, we have to go," she said, smiling. "Nice to meet you all." Then with a wave, she grabbed Riku's hand and the two of them walked into the palace.

Only until they were out of sight of the group did Riku pull Angel close and, wrapping an arm around her waist, he whispered in her ear, "Nice cover story. I had no idea how to explain the whole… well, you know."

"Oh come on," Angel said with a small laugh. "Who was the one who pulled us out of trouble with our parents when…" She then slowed to a stop, looking up at Riku who was looking ahead as they walked.

"The memories are slowly coming back…" he said softly.

"Seems like it…"

Riku nodded and then he frowned. "Something's not right, with that group of explorers."

"They seemed nice to me… except…"

"Rourke and Helga," Riku finished for her. He looked at Angel and said, "I think we should go find them. I bet you their up to something."

"I don't bet, I know," Angel said. "Remember, I had the tingly feeling."

"Let's go find them then."

* * *

It didn't take Angel and Riku to find Rourke and Helga. The two explorers were in a cavern outside the city with a handful of soldiers. Helga gave some orders to the soldiers before they continued down another corridor, Angel and Riku following silently behind them. The two explorers turned a corner and Angel and Riku quickened their pace to catch up. Riku then grabbed Angel's arm and pulled her back before she went around the corner. Voices came around the bend and the two of them moved quietly and unnoticed behind a clutter of large rocks. Looking out from their hiding place, they could see Rourke and Helga speaking with another person. He had on the long, frayed hemmed black coat of an Organization member, with straight pale violet hair that hung to his chin and a smirk that seemed permanent to his face.

"Bout time yer showed up," the Soulless said, arms folding across his chest, his voice accented although different than Spike's. "Been wonderin' if yer gonna show at all."

"We have a deal, don't we Gin?" Rourke asked, placing his hands on his hips. "You're boss better stick to it."

"Of, course 'e will. You get the heart, you get yer prize, we'll all be happy."

"Fine then, deals a deal."

"By the way, you better watch out for a couple of kids," Gin said. "They wield Keyblades…"

"Key-_blades­_?" Rourke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just look out for them. One's a boy who wears a blindfold, the other is a girl and their weapons are the same. But don't kill 'em, leave 'em ta the boss. If even possible, try ta get the boy ta the boss, and 'e'll pay you extra."

"Fine, fine, now get out of here before someone sees you."

"Right… ta ta!" Then Gin disappeared through a black portal.

Angel and Riku shrunk back into the shadows as Rourke and Helga walked past and headed back towards the city. They looked at each other through the shadows, eyes locking.

"They're after the heart of Atlantis," Angel said softly.

"Yeah," Riku said, nodding. "We have to go warn the king.

"I think we might be too late, Riku. I think they are going to attack today."

"We have to try, Angel," he said, standing and taking Angel's hand to help her up. "We can't let them take the heart and get it to Xehanort. He'll become even stronger if he gets the heart of Atlantis… and…"

"Don't worry," Angel said softly, squeezing his hand. "He won't get to you, no matter how powerful he becomes. He'll have to get through me first."


	17. Chapter 17: The Heart of Atlantis

Riku and Angel were making their way back towards the palace when they heard an explosion that also rocked the cavern. Riku looked at Angel, who looked back at him, her golden eyes widening. Then she turned and began to run in the direction of the palace, summoning her Keyblade as she went. Riku went after her, summoning his own weapon as he did. The two of them reached the palace to find the doors blown open. Angel ran in before Riku, a bit faster albeit smaller than him, and he could hear her swearing as he came in behind her. The two of them had no choice but to lower their weapons.

Rourke and his party had Milo and Kida captured and Rourke was trying to interrogate the king. But Nedakh was being silent and refused to speak. Riku saw him look over at the two of them, somehow knowing that they were there. He moved forward, but the king gave a quick shake of his head. Rourke looked over at Angel and Riku and smirked. "So the king has a couple of lackeys," the man said. "Looks like you're those two kids that I was warned about." He made a gesture with his hand and three soldiers trained their guns on Angel and Riku. "Now," he continued, turning back to face the king, "let's try this again: where is the crystal?"

"You are only leading yourselves to your destruction," Nedakh only said.

Rourke didn't like that answer, so he struck the king in the gut hard. Riku snarled and lunged forward as the old frail man collapsed to the ground. Angel grabbed his arm to stop him as the soldiers brought their guns up to fire. Riku looked at Angel and felt a slight chill run down his spine when he saw her aura. It was flaring and fluctuating in a way he'd never seen. He could feel the anger coming from her in waves. He turned back as Sweet crouched next to the king, obviously not liking the turn of the events. Nedakh looked at Riku and said something to him in Atlantean:

"_Protect the heart..."_

He could feel Angel's eyes on him, as well as Milo Thatch's, but he made no gesture that he understood. The king knew well enough that he did. But Rourke noticed the exchange between the two of them. "Well, looks like the king isn't the only one who knows where it is," he said, walking towards Riku. He raised his pistol and said, "You will tell me where the hidden crystal chamber is…" Then he trained his gun, aiming for the center of Angel's forehead. "…or I'll blow your girlfriend's brains out."

"You can't do that!" Milo yelled. "She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this!" Rourke snapped. "They know where it is."

"Don't tell him, Riku," Angel said, standing tall and glaring at Rourke right in the eye. "Don't say anything, no matter what."

"You have until the count of ten," Rourke said, looking at Riku, "to tell me where it is… one… two…"

Riku looked back at the king and despite the blindness, he could see the regret in the old man's eyes for putting him through this. He was torn between keeping Xehanort away from the crystal and keeping Angel alive. Once again, his heart was being pulled in two directions.

"Nine…" Suddenly, Rourke's focus changed to the pool in the center of the room. He took out a paper that looked like it had been ripped out of an old book. "Wait a minute… 'the heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of our king'… This is it! We're in!" He then reached for Angel and grabbed her arm, dragging her with him. "She's coming with me," he said, looking at Riku. "Don't try anything funny."

Riku snarled again under his breath and he heard Angel growl something in what sounded like another language, which surprised him. He didn't know that she knew another language than basic. He could only watch as Rourke dragged Angel across the room to the pool. When he stepped into the pool, a platform that had been hidden by the water began to descend. He reached over and grabbed Milo and Helga dragged Kida with her as she stepped on.

When they disappeared from sight, Riku gave the soldiers a look before he crossed the room to where Sweet was examining Nedakh. As he approached, Sweet gently lifted up the king and moved him to his chaise. The others who already met Riku and Angel lowered their weapons but kept them ready to open fire. He knelt beside Nedakh as Sweet began to thoroughly examine the old man.

"I'm sorry, Riku," Nedakh said weakly. "I never meant to put you or your friend in danger."

"Don't worry," Riku said softly. "Angel is strong, she'll be alright."

He stayed at the king's side until Rourke, Helga, Angel, Milo and Kida returned. But something was _very_ wrong with Kida; she seemed to be made out of glowing blue crystal. Everyone, except Sweet who stayed with the king, moved outside the palace where Rourke and his mercenaries' trucks were parked. Rourke released Angel, who ran right to Riku. He pulled her close to him, burying his face into her hair, now realizing how terrified for her he had been for her. He lifted his head up as Audrey, Mole and a few other mercenaries built a large holding tank around Kida and began to load her into the back of a truck.

"I never realized that the crystal and the heart of Atlantis were the same thing…" Angel whispered.

"Yeah," Riku said softly. "It's made out of the hearts of the past rulers. They merge together with the crystal when they die. The crystal is alive, and it's what keeping these people and this city alive."

"So if Rourke is taking the life source of this city away…"

"The people will die and Xehanort will have control of a very powerful heart."

"We can't…" Angel pulled away from Riku and jumped down the steps. Riku went after her, grabbing her arm before one of the soldiers blew her head off. They could only watch as they prepared to leave. Milo, who had befriended the group Riku and Angel met, somehow managed to convince them that what they were doing was wrong. They stayed behind as Rourke and Helga led the mercenaries across the bridge and out of the city, taking Kida with them. As the heart of Atlantis left the city, the waterfalls slowed to a stop and the crystals around the Atlanteans necks lost their glow.

"We can't let them do this!" Milo cried, started towards the bridge to go after them.

"Wait a second," Vinny said, grabbing Milo's arm to stop him.

"What…?" Angel began, but her question was answered before she even voiced it. The bridge exploded. "HIT THE DECK!" she yelled as Riku grabbed her and shoved the both of them down to the ground to avoid flying bits of wood.

"Okay, now you can go…" Vinny said, looking at Milo from where they laid on the ground.

Angel stood slowly, looking across the ravine where they could see the trucks driving away. Riku took her hand and said, "We'll think of something." When Angel nodded, he led her back up the palace steps, where Milo was already heading up.

They returned to the throne room where Sweet was still treating the king. When they approached, he told them that the old man had internal bleeding from the blow and he wasn't going to live. Beside Riku, Angel sniffed, stifling back a sob.

"Wait," Milo said, kneeling next to Nedakh and lifting up the crystal the old man wore. "These crystals have healing powers. I've seen them work."

"No," Nedakh said, grasping Milo's hand weakly. "It's too late for that."

"But you can't die…" Angel said, but Riku silenced her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

Nedakh gave Angel a small smile and said, "I've lived long enough, dear. It is my time now to join my ancestors." He then grew grave and looked at Milo. "Kida has been chosen by the crystal…"

"You mean," Milo said slowly, "it's alive?"

The king told Milo what Riku told Angel and then he said, "Before, I once tried to use the crystal as a weapon of power, which led the city to the current state it's in. In times of trouble, the crystal would choose a host, someone with royal blood, which is what happened to Kida's mother. So I hid the crystal so no one would become tempted like I did and so Kida wouldn't suffer the same fate as my beloved wife."

"What will happen to Kida?" Milo asked, concerned now.

"If she remains bound to the crystal, she could be lost, forever. I would have told Kida the truth in time and passed my burden onto her, but now, it's passed onto you." Nedakh removed his crystal and handed it to Milo, closing his own wrinkled hand around Milo's. Riku and Angel walked up to Nedakh and knelt beside him. The king looked at Riku and said, "Protect your heart, Riku, and it will in turn protect you. You are much stronger than you think."

"Angel tells me that all the time," Riku said softly.

"She's right…" The king looked at Angel and said, "Take care of him… take care of each other…"

Angel nodded, tears sliding down her face.

Nedakh looked at the three of them and made his final request: "Return the crystal… save Atlantis… save my daughter…" Then his hand, which still held Milo's, slowly fell back to his side and the king was gone.

Angel released a small sob as Riku wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as he bowed his head. The throne room was silent as those in there mourned the dead king.

Suddenly, Angel pushed herself to her feet and said, "Excuse me… I'm gonna go kill Rourke now…" Then she turned and began to march out of the throne room.

Riku looked at Milo and the two of them looked at each other for a moment before Riku stood and went after the fiery girl. "Angel!" he called, hoping that she wouldn't try anything rash.

He caught up with her outside the palace. He stopped her and asked, "Do you have any idea what you're gonna do?"

"Ahh… no… I was hoping that you would…"

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes. _Typical Angel... she and her cousin are a lot alike..._ He then blinked at his thought. Where had that come from? _More memories coming back... so who's Angel's cousin?_ He then looked back when he heard Milo and Sweet coming out of the palace.

"I'm going after Rourke," Milo stated.

"Ditto," Angel said.

"Milo, that's crazy," Audrey said.

"I didn't say it was the smart thing, but it is the right thing," Milo said before he and Angel continued down the steps.

Audrey sighed and said to the others and Riku, "Come on, we better make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"He's not the only one I'm worried about…" Riku said with a small smile.

They followed Milo as he walked up to a large stone and metal sculpture shaped like a fish. He jumped up on it, took the crystal that the king gave him and inserted it into a hole in the sculpture. After a few quick turns, the sculpture suddenly came to life, glowing like the crystals in the intricate carvings that covered it and began to hover a few feet above the ground.

"Sweet!" Angel exclaimed and Riku couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement.

"Hey Milo," Vinny called out, "do you have anything sporty, you know, like a tuna?"

"How is this done?" An Atlantean warrior asked.

"All you do is use the crystals," Milo said, jumping off of the hover vehicle and walking over to one that resembled a hammerhead shark. "Kida showed me." He got on the other vehicle and inserted the crystal in the right spot. "Half turn right, quarter turn left; keep your hand on the pad."

Many Atlantean warriors found their own hover vehicles and activated them after removing any vines or other vegetation that may have grown over them during the years. Riku hurried over to Angel as she jumped up onto one of the ones that looked like a fish. Milo tossed the girl his crystal and she started it up before tossing it back. Riku jumped up on behind her as she took the controls. "You sure you can fly this thing?" he asked her.

"Yeah, no problem," Angel said, shrugging off her jacket and tossing it to an Atlantean woman who held it for her before looking back at him. "I can handle it."

Soon, they all had their small army and they set off to rescue the princess and save Atlantis. They traveled down the caverns that Rourke and his men took, the hover vehicles humming as they sped through the dark rocky corridors. Riku was impressed on how easily Angel managed their vehicle. _It's like she's done it before… _he thought.

"Alright," Milo called out. "We're come up on them fast and take them by surprise."

"And I got news for you Milo," Audrey said. "Rourke is never surprised and he's got a lot of guns."

"Great," Milo exclaimed, "then do you have any suggestions?"

"Yeah," Vinny said from behind Riku and Angel. "Don't get shot!"

"Liking Vinny's plan," Angel said with a laugh. "Let's go with that!"


	18. Chapter 18: Saving an Empire

They came up on the mercenaries just as they were lifting Kida's holding tank with a large hot air balloon. And just like Audrey said: Rourke wasn't surprised to see them their and he had guns. What he also has was a small army of heartless, soulless and a handful of nobodies all in the shapes of winged animals.

"Milo," Riku called out to the bespectacled young man. "You deal with the humans; me and Angel have the soulless and heartless."

Angel nodded and held out her hand, summoning her Keyblade. She swung at a soulless, slicing it in half as she sped by. Riku used Dark Aura to take out any that were out of Angel's reach. As Angel fought, she maneuvered their vehicle side to side to avoid the bullets coming at them from all angles. Between the two of them, they took out the little army in no time.

"Riku, Angel," Milo called out, coming up beside them. "You and me are going to be decoys." Then he looked over at where Audrey and Sweet flew below them. "Audrey, Sweet, you two fly under that thing and cut her loose."

Sweet gave Milo a thumbs up and said, "We're on it."

"Decoys, okay then," Angel said, before bringing an arm up and swinging it down. One of the trucks with some heavy machine guns on the back exploded from her fire attack. "That'll distract them…"

"Where did you learn that?" Riku asked.

Angel grinned and wiggled her fingers at him. "The king taught me a thing or two, gave me some spells to memorize. Watch…" She then made the same gesture with her arm again and this time, one of the smaller support balloons connected to the main balloon exploded into flames. "Boom!"

"Pyromaniac…" Riku muttered.

"Quiet you," she retorted back. But Angel made her display quite nicely. Most attacks were on them now, seeing them as more of a threat because of the power they had. Angel brought their vehicle up close to the balloon and Riku shot Rourke's gun out of his hand with a Dark Aura spell. When Rourke pulled out another smaller gun, Angel froze it with Blizzara, rendering it useless. As she brought them around for another pass, they saw Milo jump from his craft and grab a hold of the balloon as his vehicle crashed into another one of the support balloons, taking it out. He then jumped down onto the platform and seemed to take on Rourke.

"What…?" Angel asked.

"Audrey and Sweet had to back off," Riku said, indicating the two mentioned flying away in their hover vehicle. "Let's take out that last support and help out Milo."

"Okay," Angel said, before bringing up both arms above her head, crossing them slightly, and then swinging them down. The last support balloon burst into flames from her Firaga attack.

"How the hell did you learn the –agra attacks so fast?!" Riku exclaimed.

"I'm a fast learner…" Angel said, steering the vehicle over towards Milo and Rourke. "Hey, buttface!" Angel yelled down to Rourke.

The man made a mistake in looking up and Milo took that change to throw a punch, making the man unsteady. Riku swung himself off of the vehicle, jumping onto the platform beside Milo.

"I'm done dealing with you kids," Rourke snarled, picking up an axe from the side of the balloon that was meant for emergencies. He swung it at Milo, who dodged it but lost his balance and tumbled off the platform, landing on top of the holding tank. Rourke then swung at Riku, who summoned Way to the Dawn and blocked the blade. Rourke pulled back and swung again and Riku danced out of the way. Suddenly a bullet ricocheted off the holding tank and ripped through Riku's shoulder. With a scream, he dropped to his knees, Way to the Dawn dropping from now useless fingers.

Up above, he heard Angel yell, "Bitch!" and he risked a glance, watching as Angel directed a Thundaga spell at Helga who was on the ground below. It was the woman who shot, actually aiming for Milo who was still on the holding tank. The attack struck the ground close to the woman, causing her to fly off from Riku's range of vision.

Riku looked back and watched as Rourke advanced upon him, holding his axe ready. "Don't know what Gin's boss was talking about," he said with a wicked smirk. "This is too easy. You're coming with me kid, along with the…" He didn't finish his sentence because Angel jumped down from her vehicle and kicked him in the chest, sending him sprawling out on the platform. Riku watched as Angel picked up Way to the Dawn and then summoned her own Way to the Night and stood in front of him.

"Like hell he is…" Angel growled softly as Rourke pushed himself to his feet. She then lunged forward, moving quickly so Rourke didn't have time to think and struck him with one of the Keyblades. Rourke had just enough time to block the attack with his axe, but the force of the attack knocked him over the edge. The man gripped the side of the holding tank, but Milo sliced him in the arm with a piece of glass that broke off the holding tank, which was glowing blue like the crystal. The effect it had on Rourke was amazing. It turned him into crystal, but much darker and rough looking than how Kida looked. At first, they thought that he was dead, since he wasn't moving, but then he attacked Milo.

"It's over!" Angel cried, jumping down and swinging both Keyblades. She sliced off Rourke's head as easy as if he was made out of butter. The crystallized man dropped down to the ground where he shattered.

Riku carefully eased his way down to the holding tank as the balloon made its decent down, unable to carry all the weight below it. Once they were close enough to the ground, Angel sliced the thick chain that held the holding tank to the balloon with enough slack so they could hook it to one of the hover crafts. The tank landed and Riku cursed painfully when he, Angel and Milo toppled off the tank. Angel released the Keyblades and threw his good arm over her shoulders. "You're bleeding," she said softly.

"I'll be alright," he assured her with a smile. "You can heal me when we get back."

Milo secured the tank to one of the vehicles and Angel and Riku got back onto their own. They made their way back into the city, where they landed in front of the palace. Riku slid off of the vehicle and sank slowly to his knees onto the stone ground as Milo began to try to pry open the holding tank with an Atlantean sphere. Angel knelt beside him but before she could cast a cure spell, the holding tank broke into pieces and floated around Kida. The ground began to shake and then giant sculptures of the faces of past rulers burst from the ground, probably coming from the crystal chamber below them. They rose up with Kida into the air, slowly rotating around her.

Another shake rattled the ground and Mole started chattering and freaking out. They looked back from where they came and saw lava oozing from the cavern that they came out of.

"Mole says that the mountain is going to explode!" Sweet exclaimed, looking at Milo.

"All those explosions in the cave must have woken up the sleeping volcano," Riku said.

"I had nothing to do with it," Vinny said, waving a stick of dynamite.

"I think I can take some guilt," Angel said with a grimace.

"That lava is coming right for the city!" Audrey cried.

Up above them, the stone faces began to rotate faster and faster around Kida until they became nothing more than a blurred ring. A beam of light shot from the crystal and where it struck, a giant stone and metal warrior slowly stood. This happened five more times, bringing back to life the ancient sentinels of Atlantis. The large statues surrounded the city, all facing outward. They then clapped their hands together in front of them before slowly pulling them apart and spreading their arms spread eagle. As they did so, a barrier formed, surrounding the city in a dome.

The lava rushed over the canyon and up over the barrier, which held against the extreme heat. Everyone looked up at they were covered by the molten rock which then began to harden, shrouding them into darkness. The thick hardened lava then began to crack and crumble away as the barrier caused it. As the hardened lava disappeared, the barrier dissolved and clouds formed, hiding the crystal up above. The sounds of rushing water reached their ears as the waterfalls began spilling water over the cliffs surrounding the city once more.

A beam of light came from where the crystal hovered and they watched as Kida, back to normal, floated down from the sky. Milo stepped forward and held his arms out, Kida gently falling into his arms. When the beam of light disappeared, Kida took in a breath and opened her eyes. She looked up at Milo, said his name softly and then broke down into tears, throwing her arms around the young man in an embrace. The clouds then parted, and the crystal that now floated above the city with the faces of the past rules lazily floating around it cast its light over the city of Atlantis.

Riku couldn't help but smile. Peace once again had settled over the lost empire.

* * *

"How is it now?" Angel asked, removing her hands, which glowed a light green, from his shoulder.

Riku rolled his shoulder a couple times before nodded. "It's better, thanks," he said, smiling warmly at her.

Angel returned his smile, kissing him quickly on the lips before standing. Riku stood as well just as Milo and Kida approached them. "Did the others take off?" he asked. He and Angel had said their good-byes to Sweet and the rest of the group before they left, but couldn't stay long since Riku's shoulder was still injured and needed to be healed.

"Yes," Milo said. "They asked for me to go back with them, but I told them that my place is here."

"Yeah, even though you're gonna be the odd ball out of all these Atlanteans," Angel said with an impish grin.

Kida laughed as Milo shot the younger girl a look before wrapping her arms around Angel in an embrace. "I will miss you, Angel," she said. "Promise that you will return soon to visit?"

"Yeah, I will," Angel said, smiling. "Me and Riku both, once we've finished everything with Xehanort and all."

Kida nodded and then she handed Riku and Angel two crystals on cords. "Take these," she told them. "So it will be known that you are always welcome in Atlantis. You are now apart of this city as all of us."

Angel smiled as she took the necklace and put it around her neck. "Thank you, Kida."

"Yes, thank you," Riku said, nodding.

"No, thank you," Kida said.

"Oh!" Milo suddenly exclaimed, fishing into his pocket. "I found this in on of the caverns where Rourke and his mercenaries were camping out while we were here. I've never seen anything like it… maybe you can tell me what it is." He held out a softly glowing sphere.

"Another memory sphere!" Riku exclaimed softly, taking it from Milo. "It's not empty either…"

"More of our memories?" Angel asked, tilting her head.

Riku nodded and said, "Yeah, maybe…"

"Your memories?" Kida asked.

Angel nodded and said, "Xehanort altered our memories before separating me and Riku, sticking me in an alternate world. We don't remember ever knowing each other, but our hearts do. These spheres hold some of our times together… it's a long story, but it's the main reason why we are on this journey."

Kida nodded and said, "I hope you get your memories and history back, Angel."

"I do too…"

Riku slipped the sphere into his pocket as their Keyblades appeared. He looked at Angel, who nodded, and they touched the blade tips together. A beam of light shot to the sky, indicating their next destination. "And that's our signal…" Riku said. He looked at Milo and said, "Thanks for find the sphere."

Milo nodded and said, "I just hope you both find what you are looking for."

"Don't worry, we plan on it."

* * *

"Thank goodness our gummi is alright and didn't get gooed by lava," Angel said as they approached their ship.

"Yeah, lucky for us," Riku said, ruffling Angel's hair.

Angel swatted his hands away, shooting him a look. "You know, every time you do that, I should be able to braid your hair."

"No way, you are not touching my hair."

Angel stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, wrapping an arm around her. They walked up to their ship and were about ready to board it when a voice called out behind them.

"Hey, Angel! What are you…?"

Riku froze dead in his tracks as Angel spun around. _Nononononono!_ That voice was so familiar… a voice he prayed wasn't the one he knew so well…

"R-riku…?"

Riku slowly turned and faced the spiky brown haired boy who stood behind him, whose sapphire blue eyes were wide in surprise. He felt himself go white at the sight of his best friend.

"Sora…"


	19. Chapter 19: An Aching Heart

**Okay, so yeah, this chapter put me into a _huge_ writer's block and I have no idea why... but anyway, here it is and an entire section on another world to make up for the long wait, and there's some fluff in this chapter (gotta love the fluffiness ). I know know where I'm going so I am cruising along now with this story, and I really have to stop writing the sequel to this... yeah, I have bad habits . Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Riku let out a loud, pain-filled yell as he slammed his fist into the wall of the bedroom in the gummi. Pain shot up his arm, but he ignored it as he slammed his fist into the wall again and again. It wasn't supposed to happen like that: Sora wasn't supposed to find out. The look on his best friend's face filled his vision, how those blue orbs were filled with confusion and pain to see Riku that way. When Riku was finally able to gain control of himself, he had spun around and ran into the gummi, Angel right behind him. He had closed the ramp before Sora could follow and immediately left the world. He then, without setting their destination, left the cockpit and retreated into their room, not saying anything to Angel or responding to her pleas. As soon as he slammed the door shut behind him, he vented out his rage, pain and suffering in one great burst.

He picked up a chair and hurtled it across the small room, where it smashed against the wall. He continued to throw things, not seeing what they were before he threw them. He was blind to everything and all around him… he was blind to it all… all he could see was the look on Sora's face before he, Riku, ran.

"Riku, stop!" Angel cried, coming into the room. She grabbed his arm tightly, but he uncontrollably threw her off of him, sending her into the wall with a slight bang. He came to himself slightly as he watched her slide down the wall, staring at him with horror and tear-filled eyes. His pain grew, knowing that he hurt Angel, and he spun around with another roar, slamming his fist into the wall again. This time, he heard a loud crack and knew that it wasn't from the wall. But nonetheless, he continued to hit the wall, barely hearing Angel crying softly behind him. After a while, his strength began to give and with a choking cry, he hit the wall once more, not as hard as he had been, and slid to the floor, curling into the fetal position as he began to sob uncontrollably, his back to Angel.

Behind him, Angel slowly pushed herself to her feet, the shock of Riku throwing her slowly ebbing away. She cautiously made her way over to Riku's weeping form, her heart aching for him. She slowly reached out a hand and gently touched his shoulder. When he didn't pull back or lash out, she dropped to her knees beside him and pulled him into an embrace. Riku buried his face into her shoulder and began to sob, if possible, even harder, gripping the front of her coat tightly in his uninjured fist. Tears falling from her own eyes silently, Angel held him tightly, running her fingers through his silver hair. "Oh, Riku…" she whispered softly.

"He… wasn't… supposed… to see… me… like this…" Riku choked out between sobs. "The look… on his face… oh, God… Sora…"

Angel didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him that it would be alright, because she honestly didn't know. What would Sora's reaction to Riku be, now that he knew? All she could do at the moment was comfort Riku in his emotional breakdown. She just held Riku, allowing him to ride out his misery until almost a half hour later, his sobbing subsided, uncontrollable shaking lessened into occasional spasms and his body went slack to the point where Angel was the only thing holding him up. She gently helped him to his feet and steered him towards the bed. She removed his coat, laid him down, covered him with the blankets and then took up his injured hand. It was swollen and red, definitely broken. Sighing softly, she gently held it between her two hands and used Curaga, mending the broken bones, and in a few places skin, back to normal. Once he was healed, she gently rested his hand on her lap and reached out to stroke his hair. She then found her fingers at the knot of his blindfold and, looking at the now damp cloth, proceeded to remove it.

Riku's hands shot up to stop her but she said, "It's going to become uncomfortable when it dries the way it is. I'm going to take it off so it can dry. You can put it back on later. Keep you eyes closed if you don't… if you don't want me to see them."

Riku was unmoving for a moment, but finally he lowered his hands and nodded. Angel removed the blindfold and felt her heart sink slightly when she saw that he kept his eyes closed. Laying it out over her lap, she wiped away the few tears that still leaked from his eyes. This was the first time she'd seen him like this, so weak and so _broken_. His breathing was still ragged and a spasm would shake his body every so often, but the main part of his breakdown had subsided. His body was now exhausted from it. Turning her body slightly, she laid the blindfold onto the bedside table, stretched so it could dry, and then laid down beside Riku, lying on top of the blankets. She gently ran her fingers over his closed eyelids, his forehead, sides of his face and his hair before she wrapped an arm over him, pressing her body close to him.

"Angel…" Riku croaked, his hand reaching blindly and, finding her face, cupped her cheek.

"Shh… I'm here," she said softly. "Try to sleep, Riku… I'll stay here with you for a while."

Riku nodded and he pressed his face into the pillow, releasing a shaky breath. After a few more moments, his breathing evened into sleep. Angel laid there for a while longer before gently kissing his slightly parted lips and carefully getting up so she wouldn't wake him. She left the room, turning off the light and closing the door, until it was only cracked open, behind her.

* * *

Angel sat in the silent cockpit, going at a normal speed so Riku could rest, knowing that he couldn't go onto a new world and focus on the task at hand when he was like this. She put the ship in stealth mode so they could pass by heartless ships and not be attacked. She leaned back in the pilot seat and sighed. Riku had been out for almost three hours now and every time she went in to check on him, she would find him shifting and muttering Sora's name. It was restless, but at least he _was_ getting some needed sleep.

There was a soft chime, indicating a call coming from the communication consol. Angel reached forward, flipped open the small screen and pressed a button to connect her to the caller. King Mickey's face filled the small screen and Angel smiled at the sight of the mouse. "Hey, you're Majesty," she said softly.

"Angel, I'm surprised to see you at the controls," Mickey said, slightly surprised. "Where's Riku?"

"He… he's resting right now," she told the small king. Sighing, she then said, "He's recovering from what you can say was an emotional breakdown…"

"What do you mean!?" Mickey exclaimed, eyes widening.

"At the last world we were at… Sora saw him… Sora showed up and he saw us… and he saw Riku. Riku ran and got us off the world before Sora said anything."

"Oh no! Poor Riku!" Mickey cried. "Is he alright now?"

"I don't know… Mickey, I've never seen him so helpless… I didn't know what to do."

"Just you being there to comfort him is enough," the mouse said. "His heart is in agony right now, and he needs all the support he can get. As long as you're there to comfort him, it will be all he needs to keep his heart in check. Next time the two of you stop by at Radiant Garden, look me up and I'll speak to Riku and give him my own comfort."

Angel nodded and said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Mickey said, nodding. "I just wanted to see how everything was going. Give my regards to Riku and tell him that I will see him soon."

"I will," Angel said.

"Take care Angel… and take care of Riku," Mickey said before logging off.

Angel closed the screen just as she heard footsteps approaching from behind her. She looked around to see Riku walk in, the blindfold once again covering his eyes. His face looked paler than usual and he looked slightly slumped. He made his way over to the other seat and sat down, staring out the front window. After a while, he asked softly, "Who were you talking to?"

"Mickey," Angel replied. "He called to see how things were going. I… I told him what happened."

Riku didn't say anything, but only nodded. He fell back into silence and Angel let out a soft sigh. She checked the coordinates and saw that they would reach the next world within a half hour. She then turned around in her seat and faced Riku. "Riku…?"

"Yeah…?" he replied, slowly turning his head to look at her.

"Will you be okay?"

Riku let out a small sigh and he looked away. "I think so," he said. "It was just… the look on his face when he saw me, it's just what I was afraid of."

Angel nodded and she said, "It'll be over soon, and everything will be back to normal. Maybe then, you can explain it all to Sora, but I'm sure he will understand and not hold all of this against you."

Riku nodded and said, "I know…" He then looked back at Angel and asked softly, "Did I hurt you, when…?"

Angel shook her head and said, "No, you didn't… more shocked me than anything, but you didn't hurt me."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be… you were upset…"

"I still shouldn't have done that," Riku said, looking towards the floor. "If I hurt you…"

Angel stood up and went over to Riku. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He rested his head on her shoulder while she pressed her cheek to the top of his head. "It's alright, Riku," she told him. "I'm not mad at you or anything."

Riku sighed contently and pressed his face against her shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

"Live a dull, boring life," she replied.

She felt Riku smile against her shoulder and he pulled his face away to look at her. She smiled down at him before lowering her face and pressing her lips against his. She felt Riku intake a deep breath of air through his nose. His arms tightened around her waist and Angel shifted her position so that she was straddling his lap, her body pressed close to his. She held his face between her hands and deepened their kiss, caressing her tongue gently against his. When they pulled apart, both were panting slightly, but Riku held a small smile on his lips. "Thanks… I think I needed that," he said.

Angel smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. "I hate seeing you like that," she told him. "Just remember that I'm always here, whenever you need me, for whatever reason."

* * *

When the two of them landed on the new world and stepped off the gummi ship, they were in the depths of what seemed like an ancient forest. The trees were so large around that even if Angel and Riku held hands and wrapped their arms around it, they wouldn't make it all the way around. The wide spread branches were covered in lush green leaves and cast a greenish shadow on the land below. Angel took in a deep breath of air and smiled. "I like this place," she said. "It's so… clean smelling."

Riku nodded and said, "It's definitely different from where we've been before." He then stopped and frowned, looking at the base of one of the large trees. He walked over to it and knelt in front of a white mound that rested between the great roots.

"What is that?" Angel asked, coming up behind him.

Riku scooped up a bit, feeling how cold it was through the leather glove. "Snow…" he said slowly, shifting it through his fingers and allowing it to fall back to the ground. "This place has had snow recently… but…"

"It looks close to summer, at least late spring," Angel finished.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. He stood up, brushing his silvery bangs back with a hand. "This place is definitely different."

Angel nodded and then rubbed her arms. "My skin feels all tingly," she said, looking at Riku.

"Yeah, I feel it too," he said. "I think there's some sort of magic to this place."

Angel looked around her and closed her eyes. She listened to the world around her, to the sounds of the birds in the trees to the wind blowing gently through the branches above them. This place was definitely peaceful.

Suddenly, all sound seemed to stop and Angel felt a dead silence press against her ears. She also felt cold… She looked around at Riku and opened her mouth to say something to him when the ground between them seemed to explode. With a cry, Angel flew back. She rolled when she hit the ground, and got her feet under her to stand, summoning her blade to her as she did. Her eyes widened at the sight before her though.

A woman with white skin and pale hair stood over Riku's still form lying on the ground. She was dressed in a long gown that seemed to be made out of white furs and she wore a crown on her head that looked to be made from ice. She held the tip of a long thin wand to the silver haired young man's forehead. "Sleep, boy," the woman said in a cold voice. "It'll make this so much more easier."

"Riku!" Angel cried, rushing forward. The woman looked up and sneered before making a sweeping gesture with her hand. Angel then found her way blocked by soulless. Angel pulled back and glared at the woman who stood over Riku. "What do you want with Riku?" she demanded.

"I was promised help in taking over this world if I delivered this boy to him," the woman said. "Once I defeat Aslan and his pathetic army, this boy will be passed over into his hands. Of course, his power will be of use until then."

With an angry yell, Angel lunged forward, but the soulless jumped up to block her path. She swung her blade up and started to take out the soulless, determined to get to Riku. But when the last soulless was slain, the woman was gone, as well as Riku.

"Damn it!" Angel screamed, hurtling her Keyblade into a nearby tree, where it struck the wide trunk and vanished. She dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands. She said that she would protect him, make sure that he was safe… she failed… "RIKU!" Angel cried before bursting into tears.

* * *

Riku groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a cold floor that felt like ice. He lifted his head up and looked around. He was in darkness, with only a small hole of a window that let in a feeble light. He was in what looked like a dungeon, its walls, floor and ceiling made of gray ice. He heard a soft laughter and he looked around to see a woman standing in the doorway. Her aura was nothing but darkness with a jagged edge like harsh ice.

"Relax while you can, boy," the woman said in a chilling voice that made the ice Riku laid on seem warm. "Because once Lord Xehanort gets his hands on you, there will be no more rest."

"No…" Riku said softly. He pushed himself to his feet, wobbling slightly and feeling nauseous. He tried calling _Way to the Dawn_ to him but it was like hitting a barrier. Panic rose inside of him when he realized that he couldn't summon his Keyblade.

"It's a little drug one of Xehanort's lackeys gave me," the woman said, guessing by the reaction on Riku's face of what he discovered. "It makes your brain feel fuzzy and blocks you from all of your power, including the Keyblade. As of right now, you can do nothing to escape." With that, the woman walked out, the heavy door slamming shut and locking behind her, locking Riku in his ice prison.

Weakened by the drug, Riku collapsed to the ground, panting slightly as if he'd run a slight distance. He crawled over to the wall where he sat against it. He curled himself into the fetal position, pressing his forehead to his knees with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. His body shook from cold and fear, his shaky breathing coming out in small puffs of steam. He was alone, trapped in a world he knew nothing about, in the hands, or close to, the one he'd been running from. And Angel wasn't with him, leaving him completely vulnerable.

"Angel…" he gasped around the lump of fear that was creeping up his throat. He tightened his arms around his legs when he began to feel the darkness closing in all around him.


	20. Chapter 20: Lions, Witches and Griffins

Angel didn't know how long she cried, but when she finally looked up, she realized that night had fallen. She pushed herself to her feet and began to stumble through the forest, hoping to find a way out, or find someone who could help her. She could feel a slight pressure around her heart and knew that it was from the separation between her and Riku. She knew that she needed to find him before his heart slipped even deeper into darkness.

"Okay, Angel, buck up…" she muttered to herself before sighing regrettably. "Oh, damn, what's the use…? I feel useless… I told him that I would always be there to watch his back and I can't even do that… now Xehanort's going to have his grubby hands on him and there's nothing I can do to stop him 'cause I don't know where Riku is!" Tears made new tracks down her cheeks and she started to cry again softly. "Oh, Riku… I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, there was a blast of air that hit Angel in the face. With a surprised yell, she threw her arms up to shield her face. When she lowered them, she let out a small gasp. Unknowingly she'd walked into a clearing in the forest and now, standing before her in its center, was a magnificent creature. It was a little over six feet in height to the shoulders. Its body was that of a giant cat, fur blending harmoniously into the feathers of the head, beak and wings of an eagle, the claws on its feet the size of small swords. Its golden eyes looked down at Angel with intelligence the same as her own. It was a beautiful gray silver in color, gleaming in the moonlight. When it spoke, its voice sounded in her head, and made Angel aware that this creature was female.

_**I heard you crying,**_the creature said, tilting her head slightly. _**Are you alright?**_

Angel looked up at the magnificent animal and found that she could trust this strange beast. "No…" she said softly. "Someone I love very much, Riku, was taken from me and if I don't get him back, he could possibly… something very bad will happen to him if I don't find him."

_**Who was the one who took him? Perhaps I could lend my assistance.**_

"It was a woman," Angel said, becoming hopeful. "She was dressed in white, had white skin and carried a long thin wand…"

Angel was cut off when the creature let out a hissing shriek, her fur and feathers raising slighting. _**The White Witch!**_she spat. _**The person you described was the White Witch. She has been trying to take over this world for quite some time. If Aslan didn't return, we would still be in the depths of winter.**_

"Can she be stopped?" Angel asked. "She's working with an enemy of mine and Riku's, who wants Riku's heart and mine as well."

The creature crouched down and said, _**Get on my back, and I will take you to Aslan and the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. War is upon us, so we must hurry. Perhaps Aslan will find a way to help you.**_

Angel nodded and she hurried over to the creature. She managed to get up onto her shoulders in front of the wing joints and settled down on the soft feathers. She let out a yelp of surprise when the creature launched herself into the air, her wings beating powerfully behind Angel. She gripped the creature at the neck, careful not to pull at the feathers as they became airborne and flew smoothly through the night sky. She couldn't help but feel exhilaration of flying this beautiful majestic beast. "Excuse me," Angel called out to it. "Don't mind me asking, but what are you?"

_**I am a griffin,**_she replied. _**My name is Skysong.**_

Angel smiled and said, "I'm Angel." She then frowned and said, "You said that you would still be in the depths of winter if Aslan didn't return. What did you mean?"

_**The White Witch put a curse on this world when she arrived,**_Skysong said._** She made it always winter, but never was there a Christmas. She says that she is the queen of Narnia. But when Aslan returned, the snow melted and the curse was slowly lifted away. The witch is angry and is calling up monsters to wage war against us. She wants to kill the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, who are the rightful kings and queens. So Aslan is building an army to stop the witch once and for all.**_

"What do you mean by 'Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve'?"

_**They are the same race as you.**_ Skysong then turned her head slightly to look at Angel with one eye. _**Does that make you a Daughter of Eve?**_

"I-I guess so, if you mean that they are human," Angel said, shrugging.

The griffin nodded and said, _**I sense a different magic in you, different than what I feel in all of Narnia and in our kings and queens, even Aslan.**_

"Well, I am from another world, so that could be why," Angel said with a small smile.

_**These times bring forth strange things, but I accept them. I sense no evil in you, Angel. I will help you find your loved one, even if Aslan refuses to help you.**_

Angel smiled and said, "Thank you, Skysong."

The griffin took her over the land, her wing beats silent. After a while, she tilted downward and Angel could see the dark outlines of many tents and as they drew closer, she could see the tall torches that stuck up from the ground and could see figures moving about. With a screech that alerted the people in the camp, Skysong tilted her body slightly to land outside the encampment. Angel slid off the griffin to land lightly on the ground as Skysong folded her wings to her sides. She looked around when she heard people approaching.

Four were humans: two boys and two girls. The boys were dressed in tunics, shirts and breeches while the girls wore dresses, all made from fancy material, marking them as royalty. Then Angel saw a large beaver, walking on its hind legs, and a creature that had the waist up of a human man but the lower body of a black horse.

Skysong lowered her head beside Angel and said softly, _**Those are the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, the true kings and queens of Narnia: King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy. The beaver is called Mr. Beaver by everyone and the centaur is called Orion and he's the leader of his clan.**_

Angel nodded and when the small group approached before her and stopped, she gave them a small bow.

The older boy looked at Angel and said, "Who are you, and why have you come here at this time of night."

"My name is Angel and I'm looking for Aslan," Angel said, straightening. "Someone I love very much was kidnapped by the White Witch and I need help getting him back."

The centaur, Orion, stamped a hoof and snarled, "How do we know we can trust her, King Peter? She may be a spy for the witch."

Skysong screeched and said, _**I wouldn't bring a spy into the camp of Aslan! She is not on the side of the witch.**_

"You are still a kit in the eyes of griffins," Orion spat, looking up at Skysong. "How would you know any better?"

_**You know the power we hold, horse-man!**_

"Enough!" the older boy, Peter, said. He focused his gaze on Angel and said, "Are you on the side of the witch?"

Angel stamped her foot on the ground, her hands balled into fists. "I am not!" she snapped. "That witch took Riku from me and is going to hand him over to Xehanort if I can't get to him in time! Now are you lot going to help me or not?"

"Rest easy, child," a voice, soft and calm but deep like thunder, said. When Angel found its source, she was shocked to find that it was a male lion the size of a small pony with a mane of gold. "We will help you, if you agree to help us, for we fight the same battle." The lion came up to Angel and lifted his nose to her face, his breath ghosting over her skin. "I am Aslan," he said, "and I've heard about you, Keyblade wielder."

"You know what I am?" Angel asked in astonishment.

"I know the path you and your companion are taking, and the darkness that is plaguing this world and others. I know why you are here as well, to help push out the darkness that's entered this world. The White Witch has sided with your enemy, and so to release his clutches on this world, we must rid ourselves of the witch. Will you fight with us?"

Angel nodded and said, "I need to get Riku back, because together, we're stronger. With the both of us, we can get rid of the heartless and soulless that are in this world."

"Heartless?" the other boy, which Angel guessed to be Edmund, asked. "Are those what those little black creatures are called?"

Angel blinked and said, "You've seen the heartless here?"

Aslan let out a soft growl and shook his mane. "The heartless are after the hearts of the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. They are the hearts of this world, for without them, Narnia is lost."

Angel sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We rescue Riku," Aslan said. He looked up at Skysong and said, "Will you be accompanying her?"

The silver griffin nodded her great head. _**I will, for I promised that I would help her.**_

"Very well," Aslan said, nodding his head. He looked at Angel and said, "Tomorrow, Skysong will take you to the castle of the White Witch. There is a great chance that she will not be there, so it will be your time to strike. I will join the two of you when I can."

Angel nodded and bowed to the lion. "Thank you, Aslan," she said. "You can't imagine how grateful I am for your help."

The lion smiled and said, "I think I may."

* * *

Angel's sleep was restless that night. Lying in the small tent she'd been given, she tossed and turned, deep in the world of dreams:

_Angel found herself surrounded by darkness. She looked around, hoping to find something that would indicate why she was here. She looked around behind her and let out a soft gasp at what she saw._

_Riku sat a few feet away, curled in a fetal position with his forehead pressed against his knees and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. He seemed to blend in with the darkness, his silvery hair and pale skin standing out in contrast to the world around them._

"_Riku!" Angel cried out, starting towards him._

_Riku lifted his head and looked at her, his face suddenly surprised and filled with hope and longing. "Angel?" he managed to get out before he faded away._

"_No, Riku!" Angel cried, skidding to a stop where Riku had just been seconds before. She slowly dropped to her knees, forcing the tears back. "Oh, Riku…"_

"_Find your inner power," a soft voice said behind her. "With that, you can help him and you can defeat Xehanort."_

_Angel's head shot up and she saw a young woman, the same age as herself, standing in front of her. The girl looked identical to Angel, except with sandy colored hair and eyes dark like topaz. "Aura…" Angel whispered, knowing full well who this girl was._

_Aura nodded and said, "Look deep inside of yourself, Angel, and find that power that's yours and yours alone."_

"_What do you mean?" Angel asked._

"_You and Riku both share a gift. His is the power of darkness, while yours is…"_

"_Light…" Angel finished softly._

_Aura nodded again and said, "Together, the two of you can intermingle your powers, making light and dark work in harmony in a way that was deemed impossible. You have the power to hold both and use both, but you have you find your gift first."_

"_How!? How do I find it!?"_

"_When the time comes, you will know," Aura said with a smile. "Just like I did…"_

Angel woke up, sitting upright with a small gasp. She looked through the small gap in the tent flap and realized that it was morning. She got up out of the bed roll and put on her boots and jacket before stepping outside. She found Skysong sitting beside her tent and she looked at the griffin. "When do we leave?"

_**Now, if you wish,**_the griffin replied.

Angel nodded and she quickly mounted Skysong. With a screech, she spread her wings wide as she stood and launched herself into the air. She circled over the camp once before heading north towards the mountains. Angel leaned against the griffin's neck, watching as the mountains came closer. _Hang on, Riku… I'm coming…_

They flew for almost a half hour before Angel could see that the landscape below them was starting to freeze and instead of lush grass, snow covered the ground instead. Looking ahead, she saw a castle that seemed to be made of ice nestled between two mountains. Skysong tilted her body down towards the castle as the air became colder.

Suddenly, the griffin shrieked and banked to the left as a ball of dark flame shot at them. Angel looked down and saw a figure dressed in a long black coat. She instantly recognized the bleach blonde hair. "Spike…" she snarled, before summoning _Way to the Night_. "Skysong, fly low over him and then when I dismount, get out of here. Will you hear me if I call?"

_**Call with your mind, and I will hear**_, the griffin said. _**Be careful.**_

Angel nodded and when Skysong flew over the Soulless, Angel jumped off and landed at a crouch before Spike. She straightened as Spike laughed at the sight of her, glaring angrily at the Soulless. "Good to see you again, Spike. Didn't get enough of ass kicking from me the last time around?"

"Thought I would find you here," Spike replied with a grin. He then held out his hands and called forth his chakrams of black fire. "Seeing as we already know each other, let's skip the formalities, shall we?"

Angel raised her Keyblade and took her fighting stance. "Sounds good to me," she replied.


	21. Chapter 21: An Inner Power

Angel lunged at Spike, swinging her Keyblade with a yell. The Soulless blocked her attack with one of his chakrams and sliced at her with the other. She twisted her body to dodge the attack and then pushed off of Spike with her blade, back-flipping away from the blonde. As she straightened, Spike gave his chakrams a twirl and said, "You know, you ain't that strong without your lover boy. This should be easy… I wonder if he'll feel it when I kill you."

Angel growled and lunged at the Soulless again, bringing _Way to the Night _up in an arc. She felt the tip pf her blade graze Spike's chest and smiled victoriously when she heard him curse. She danced away from his attack and swung her blade again for another one. This time, Spike stayed cautious, quite aware that Angel could land a hit on him if he let his guard down. The two of them moved in their deadly dance, their weapons nothing but blurs to the onlooker. Angel put all of her focus in getting rid of Spike once and for all and getting to Riku.

Suddenly, a dark aura swirled around Spike and he unleashed wave after wave of black fire. Angel had to move quickly to dodge the attacks, but Spike suddenly appeared alongside of her and struck her in the chest with his arm, sending her flying and striking the mountainside. She let out a soft cry as she dropped to the ground. Gasping for breath, she pushed herself up and staggered to her feet. She glared at Spike who stood a few feet away, smirking slightly.

"Not so tough now, huh?" the Soulless mocked.

Angel panted for air, feeling the toll this battle was putting on her body. She straightened and faced Spike, a thought forming in her mind. "It's hasn't even started yet," she replied before holding out her free hand, willing for _Way to the Dawn_ to come to her. She couldn't help but smile when she felt the familiar weight of Riku's Keyblade in her hand. _It worked,_ she thought.

Spike's eyes widened when he saw the other blade materialize in Angel's hand. "What…?"

"Our Keyblades are connected," Angel said with a small smirk of her own at the Soulless' baffleness. "So if needed, we can summon the other's Keyblade to wield with our own."

Spike shook off his bewilderment and scowled. "I'll still take you out, little girl," he said, jumping forward. Angel jumped away from him, bringing _Way to the Dawn_ down on his exposed back. The Soulless spun around and blocked her attack with one chakram, swinging the other one at her mid section. Angel blocked this attack with _Way to the Night_, the two weapons creating sparks. She once again pushed off of Spike and landed a few feet away. Spike snarled and he began to glow with the black aura again. Angel felt something tugging at her heart and she let out a soft gasp, suddenly realizing where Spike was getting these power bursts.

He was sucking the energy from Riku.

"Figured it out, huh?" Spike asked, laughing at the look on Angel's face. "The White Witch said that his power would be useful, and with that poison Xehanort gave him, draining his power is easy."

"Bastard…" Angel whispered softly.

"You're in no position to be name calling, little angel," Spike taunted, grinning wickedly. "After all, who knows if you'll even be alive after this attack?" He then launched at Angel, who blocked both of his chakrams, but not the painful blast of black fire.

Angel hit the ground a few feet away from the base of the mountain. She didn't try to get up this time, trying her best to stay conscious. She could sense Spike standing up on a ledge on the mountainside, staring down at her. _Come on girl, think… this guy is going to kill you if you don't think of something._ Angel then remembered what Aura told her. _Look for the power in myself…_ Angel closed her eyes and reached deep inside of herself.

She could feel the place in her heart that helped her call forth the Keyblade, the part that enabled her to use joint attacks with Riku. And right next to that Angel felt something else, something much different. She reached for it and pulled it to herself, embracing it and as she did, she felt a warm sensation spread through her body before a feeling of release.

Angel's body was surrounded by a glow that grew brighter and brighter until she was no longer seen. The light then seemed to explode, causing Spike to throw up an arm to shield his eyes, hissing from pain; the light felt like it was burning him. When the light faded, Angel began to stir.

She slowly pushed herself up with her hands, blue locks of hair falling over her eyes. She took a hold of _Way to the Night_, and, driving the tip to the ground, used the blade to help push herself up. Then without warning, she whipped the blade around, twisting her body so she could look up at Spike above her, pointing her Keyblade at him. A violet light glowed around the hilt before shooting up the length of the blade, the colors shifting from blue to violet as a beam of light blasted from the tip, heading right at the Soulless.

Spike was too shocked at the turn of events to move. The blast struck him in the chest with a burst of white light and the Soulless screamed as the light ate at his body. When it faded, he dropped to his knees, his body already beginning to dissolve into black particles. He looked at Angel and gasped, "How…?" Then he collapsed and vanished completely.

Angel panted heavily, staring up at where the Soulless had been. She pushed herself to her feet, feeling her new power rushing through her. She dismissed both Keyblades before calling out to Skysong with her mind, moving away slowly from the scene of her fight. She looked up when she heard the rush of wings and watched as Skysong descended from the sky to land in front of her. The griffin closed her wings and looked at Angel, tilting her head slightly. _**Your hair has changed color, and your magic inside of you feels much different now.**_

Angel reached up and pulled a few strands of hair to her view. They were indeed no long the medium brown they'd once been moments ago, but now a sapphire blue albeit a bit lighter. "It must be an after effect to my release of power," she said, releasing the hair and sweeping it away from her face. "Maybe I could talk to Merlin, or Mickey, about it." She then looked up at Skysong and said, "Is the witch gone from her castle?"

_**Yes**_, the griffin said, nodding._** Her army is marching for the final battle, as is ours. We must hurry.**_

Angel nodded and she launched herself onto Skysong's back. The griffin took flight and headed towards the castle.

* * *

Riku shivered in his prison, his limbs and joints stiff from the cold. How long had he been in here? It seemed like ages… _So this is how a person feels when awaiting their execution_, he thought to himself. He wondered for how much longer he would have to wait until Xehanort came to claim him. Just thinking of it made his body shake even harder.

Suddenly the ground shook with a roar that seemed to come from above him. Riku lifted his head up and slowly pushed himself to his feet, bracing against the wall. He looked up, wondering what kind of beast the witch had in this castle and whether or not if it was a prisoner like himself or her watch dog. He then let out a yell as the wall with the window seemed to explode, showering him with ice chucks. He looked up and let out a soft gasp at what stood at the hole in the wall.

Angel sat astride a magnificent beast that was a cross between a lion and an eagle. The aura of the creature was immense and from the slight darkness of the outside, he was able to see that it was a gray silver in color. But what really shocked him was Angel. Her aura was different now and her hair color had changed. She looked down at him and smiled. "I knew I'd find you," she said softly.

"Angel… what…?"

"Long story," the girl said simply. She reached a hand down to him. "I'll explain everything on the way."

Riku just nodded and he reached out to take Angel's hand. The moment they touched, he felt the fogginess in his mind clear away and his strength returned. He smiled then as Angel pulled him up to sit behind her. Then with a screech, the beast gave a powerful flap of her wings and took flight.

"Riku, this is Skysong. She's a griffin," Angel said, introducing him to the creature. "Skysong, this is Riku."

_**A pleasure to meet you, Riku**_, Skysong said, her voice sounding in his head._**Angel fought hard to get to you.**_

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Skysong," Riku said. "And I believe what you said." With that, he wrapped his arms tightly around Angel's waist. "So what happened?"

He listened as Angel explained all the events that transpired after his kidnapping, right to the point about a half hour ago when Angel found her inner gift and released it, which initiated her hair change and led to the defeat of Spike. "So, my inner gift is the darkness that I control," Riku said, putting all of this together inside his head, "and yours is the light?"

"That's right, and now that I can tap into my own power, we can use each others and intermingle them."

Riku shook his head and sighed. "I bet Yen Sid didn't expect this one."

Angel laughed and then she exclaimed, "There's Aslan!"

Riku looked down and saw a large lion with a golden mane leading an army of animals and other strange beasts across the plains. Skysong dipped low and Riku saw two human girls riding on the lion's back. The griffin shrieked a greeting to the lion, who looked up at Angel and Riku. "So you found him, Angel," the lion said. "I am glad. Now we fight the witch and defeat her once and for all."

Angel nodded and she threw back her head and let out a war cry that was echoed down amongst the beasts that followed the lion. Skysong screamed out her own war cry as she took to the sky again, joining the other griffins, who were in different colors and ranged from her size to three times her size, that flew in the sky following Aslan.

They reached the field where the battle was and Riku could see that is was already in full swing. The witch's army was made up of goblins and trolls while Aslan's was made up of woodland animals and mythical beasts. Riku could also see the heartless, nobodies and soulless that moved through the battle as well. When Skysong swooped low, he and Angel jumped from the griffin's back and called forth their Keyblades. The heartless, nobodies and soulless, sensing the Keyblades, all turned on the two of them, which was their intention.

Riku swiped at the dark creatures, slicing them in half with his blade. Angel fought alongside him, the two of them protecting the other's back. At one point, Angel pointed her blade at an incoming swarm of heartless and a beam of violet, blue and silver light burst from the tip and struck the horde, destroying them in a burst of white light. Riku stood back to back with Angel and looking over his shoulder at her, he asked, "Wanna joint attack?"

"Now you know that's a stupid question," Angel retorted, shooting him a smile, her golden orbs glowing.

The two of them held their Keyblades before them with both hands, allowing the legendary blades tell them what to do. Both weapons glowed brightly as the heartless, nobodies and soulless swarmed around them. They then spun their blades around before driving them into the ground. A circle of light spread out from them, covering the dark creatures around them. Some that had wings tried to fly away, but the light shot up like a column, incasing ever heartless, nobody and soulless in a twenty foot radius. When the light faded, there was only a handful left to take out, which Angel and Riku dealt with easily.

With the heartless gone, they turned to the rest of the enemy army, but they didn't have to do much, for the battle was almost won. In fact, Peter was facing against the White Witch and seemed to be having a difficult time. The two Keyblade wielders glanced at each other before making a silent agreement and heading towards Peter and the witch.

"Need a hand?" Angel asked, stepping up beside Peter and flashing him a smile.

"I have a score to settle with the witch," Riku growled, standing on Angel's other side, his grip on _Way to the Dawn_ tightening.

The witch's eyes widened at the sight of Riku and she hissed, "You escaped!?"

"Yeah, I really don't like small cold spaces," Riku spat, shifting into his fighting stance.

"It's not a good idea to piss Riku off," Angel said, taking a similar fighting stance.

The witch sneered and said, "You cannot win. Xehanort will defeat you."

"He's tried already, and has been trying," Riku said. "So far, he's been pretty unsuccessful."

The witch shrieked and brought up her wand. Angel jumped forward and swung her blade up, cutting the wand in two before moving away to let Riku deal the final blow, putting both his power and Angel's into the attack. As the witch dropped to her knees, her body dissolved into black miasma.

"She was a heartless?" Angel asked in slight amazement.

"She gave her heart to Xehanort for more power," Riku said softly. "What she didn't realize was that she gave herself to him, completely under his control. It only made her the opposite of what she desired before."

"You speak as if you know exactly what happened," Peter said, sheathing his sword.

Riku nodded and said, "I do… it happened to me…" With that, he dismissed his Keyblade and headed back down the slope.

* * *

"I think I could sleep for a week," Angel said, dropping down next to Riku before flopping onto her back.

Riku smiled and looked down at her. "You've improved a lot in strength and power in such a short time. Of course you're tired."

Angel waved a hand dismissively at Riku before allowing it to flop back to her side. After a few moments, she sat up, propping herself up with her elbows and looked at Riku. "So what do you think of the whole Aura thing… about how she's still somehow involved?"

"I don't know… I mean, she did help you find your inner power." He looked down at her and smiled, brushing a lock of her blue hair from her face. "I actually like this new look to you," he said.

"Good, 'cause I don't think it's going anywhere," Angel said with a grin.

Riku smiled and lowered his head for a quick kiss. He then stood and helped Angel to her feet. "Come on," he said. "Let's start saying our good-byes."

The two of them made their way back to the castle where Aslan and the four humans were seemingly waiting for them. Skysong was there as well, her wings ruffling slightly. When they approached, the lion said, "You are leaving now?"

"Yeah," Angel replied, nodding. "It's not over yet. At least your world is safe for now."

"Yes, and we have you to thank," Aslan said, bowing his head to the both of them. "Narnia will forever be in you debt."

"Thank you for your help," Susan, the oldest girl, said.

"No problem," Riku said with a small smile.

Angel cleared her throat and, shooting Riku a look, she then turned to Skysong. "And thank you, Skysong, for helping me. I will miss you."

The griffin let out a soft cry and lowered her head to Angel's chest, nuzzling her gently with her beak. _**I will miss you as well, Angel. Take care of yourself.**_

"I will."

"Safe travels to the both of you," Aslan said, looking between the two Keyblade wielders. "Good luck."

* * *

Angel looked at herself in the mirror, tugging her hair slightly. It was no longer flippy and wingy like it use to be, but hung straight. Her eyes were the same color though, so she was grateful for that. Sighing she backed away from the mirror and placed her hands on her hips, frowning at her reflection. _Why the sudden change? Not that I'm complaining, but it's just different, that's all. Ah, well, least my entire appearance didn't change and besides, the hair's kinda cool. Been wanting to change it for a while now anyways._

"Hey, Angel," Riku called from the cockpit. "Done admiring yourself yet?"

"Shut up!" Angel yelled back. With one last glance at herself, she walked back to the front where Riku sat in the captain's chair. She dropped down in the chair next to him and gave him a look. "I'm just trying to wonder how?"

Riku shrugged and said, "The power of light and darkness are a mystery, even to those who wield its power. I mean, some of the things that pop up on my end surprise me all the time." Riku tugged on a lock of his own hair and said, "My hair use to be almost white, but now it has a silvery lavender hue to it, ever since I started wielding the power of darkness. So it's not just you."

"So we'll probably never really know why," Angel said.

"That's what I mean."

Angel flashed Riku a smile and then asked, "So, where to next?"

"Radiant Garden again," he replied. "The Keyblades didn't open a new path for us, so I figured-" He was cut off by a loud bang followed by the gummi shaking violently, sending the both of them to the floor.

"OW!" Angel yelled, looking up as the alarm sounded and the room started flashing with red lights. The ship was hit again, this time causing the regular lights to go out, leaving only the red one. She watched as Riku struggled to his feet and tried to keep his footing as the ship shook again. "Riku, what's going on?"

"We're under attack," Riku said, looking down at her. "All power is down and…" He then looked out the window and his mouth dropped open slightly. "We're being pulled into a world, at least I think it's a world… it's more like a black hole."

Angel struggle to her feet and stood beside Riku, gripping his arm to help keep balance. She could see out the window and saw what Riku was talking about. It did look like a black hole and as they were drawn closer, Angel could see what looked like a castle in it. The ship began to shake even more the closer they got and the ship was pulled in faster. Angel could see the world getting closer and the darkness began to swallow them up.

"Riku!" Angel cried as the ship gave another violent shake, throwing the two of them to the floor once more. The alarm sounded even louder and then the red light went out, submersing them into darkness.


	22. Author Alert

**Both _The Night and the Dawn _and _The Reiraku That Binds Us_ will be on hold for I don't know how long. I'm having laptop difficulties and will be taking it in to be hopefully fixed. There is something wrong with the connection of the charger to the lappy, and I'm guess that it's something in the lappy, because the charger is new and was working fine a month ago with it. I was able to fiddle with it enough so I could type this up and post it before it dies again. So yeah, sorry to all who are waiting for updates. I will update as soon as I possibly can.**


End file.
